Outra vez casados
by Juju Otaku
Summary: Como uma esposa pode virar amante do marido? Ao chegar ao escritório para mais um dia de trabalho, Hinata não esperava ter um grande choque! O novo dono da empresa é ninguém menos do que seu ex-marido!
1. Prólogo

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

_Como uma esposa pode virar amante do marido?_

Ao chegar ao escritório para mais um dia de trabalho, Hinata não esperava ter um grande choque! O novo dono da empresa é ninguém menos do que seu ex-marido!

Naruto Uzumaki, um empreendedor bilionário, continua magoado pelo término de seu casamento. Porém quando vê Hinata, descobre que ainda existe uma forte química entre eles, que pode ser despertada ao mais leve toque... Assim, Naruto decide que Hinata não será apenas sua funcionária...

Casados no papel, mas ele nunca disse "Eu te amo"

— Hinata... — protestou ele, segurando-lhe o braço.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar de imediato.

— Largue-me. Detesto que me toque.

— O quê?

Quando percebeu os olhos dele escurecerem, soube que tinha ido longe demais. Mas era tarde para vol tar atrás. Naruto a puxara para si, os braços apertando-a contra o corpo forte.

— Não! — O protesto de Hinata morreu nos lábios ávidos de Naruto .

A raiva que lhe fervia o sangue a fez revidar com ferocidade o beijo. Mas era uma ira temperada de de sejo e ânsia, reconheceu impotente, enquanto o próprio corpo atraía...

**Olá Mina!**

**Trago mais uma adaptação para vcs!**

**Estarei postando essa história e "Esposa Virgem" também.**

**Também tenho em mente mais uma adaptação.**

**Espero q gostem dessa história**

**Bjs**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Hinata, não vai acreditar! Kakashi nos contou esta ma nhã, enquanto você estava na consulta do dentista. A empresa foi comprada. O novo chefe chegará amanhã para entrevistar a todos!

Hinata Hyuuga digeriu em silêncio os comentários excitados da colega de trabalho. Baixando os cílios escuros e invejavelmente espessos sobre os olhos cor de pérola, considerou a informação que acabara de receber. Trabalhava naquela empresa há apenas seis meses. Antes só tivera empregos temporários, en quanto completava seu mestrado. Com a qualificação incrementando o _curriculum vitae, _sentira-se segura para pleitear aquele cargo, o que antes teria conside rado fora de seu alcance.

— E então, quem nos comprou? — indagou Hinata a Temari, jogando, distraidamente os cabelos por sobre os ombros. Fazia calor na rua e o ar condicionado do escritório era bastante confortador.

— Bem, Kakashi não nos diria — redargüiu Temari, re primindo um pequeno suspiro de inveja, enquanto ad mirava a elegância do corpo esguio de Hinata, trajado em uma alvíssima camiseta branca combinada com uma blusa de linho marrom. Estava em companhia da cole ga quando ela comprara a blusa em uma ponta de esto que, a qual particularmente Temari achara inadequada. Porém, em Hinata parecia não apenas deslumbrante, mas aparentava uma roupa cara.

— Ao que parece a infor mação tem de ser mantida em sigilo até amanhã — in formou, lançando um olhar pesaroso à colega. —Acho que deveríamos ter esperado por isso. Afinal, há anos Kakashi manifestava a vontade de se aposentar cedo... mas nunca pensei que tivesse intenção de vender a empresa. Ele e Anko não têm filhos, não? Portanto, não há moti vo para adiarem quando poderiam estar aproveitando a vida no apartamento que possuem em Miami.

Hinata a ouvia atentamente, enquanto ligava o com putador. A empresa que Kakashi Hatake fundara para fornecer equipamentos e instalações especializadas ao ramo de construção era um sucesso, mas Hinata perce beu desde que começara a trabalhar lá como executi va responsável pelas contas dos clientes, que Kakashi se mostrava cada vez menos inclinado a procurar novos contratos. O que era uma lástima, pois sabia que aque le ramo de negócio possuía grande potencial e não es tava surpresa com o fato de alguém ter se interessado em comprar a empresa.

— Todos temem o que possa acontecer — confi denciou Temari à amiga. — Nenhum de nós quer per der o emprego.

— A vinda de um novo dono pode não representar algo ruim — argumentou Hinata em tom sereno. — Há diversas maneiras de expandir a empresa e nesse caso haverá muito trabalho para todos nós... Contanto que o novo dono já não possua um negócio similar e esteja apenas querendo absorver o de Kakashi.

— Oh, não diga isso! — implorou Temari, com ex pressão preocupada. — Shikamaru e eu acabamos de aumentar a prestação de nossa hipoteca para podermos expandir a casa. — O rosto da colega se tornou rubro. — Estamos pensando em construir nossa família e um bebê requer espaço. A última coisa que preciso é perder o emprego! O que me lembra que... Kakashi nos comuni cou que quer todos aqui, amanhã bem cedo. Ao que parece, o novo dono disse que chegaria às 8 horas.

— Oito? — Hinata desviou a atenção de seus e-mails para Temari, franzindo a testa. — Está me dizendo que Kakashi nos quer aqui às _8 horas?_

— Sim.

A pele de porcelana se tornou ainda mais pálida. Era impossível para ela conseguir chegar ao escritó rio àquela hora. A creche não abria antes das 8 horas e teria de deixar Hiro ao menos às 7h30 se quisesse estar ali no horário que Kakashi determinara. Sentiu uma crescente tensão comprimir-lhe o estômago.

Já era difícil o bastante para qualquer mãe trabalhar um expediente inteiro — como se equilibrar na corda bamba, — mas quando se adicionava àquele delica do equilíbrio o fato de a mãe em questão ser sozinha e lutar com todas as forças para prover a segurança emocional que dois pais proporcionariam, esse equi líbrio se tornava perigosamente instável. Sem contar com o fato de que Hinata não informara ao empregador que tinha um filho.

O simples pensamento sobre o menino foi suficien te para lhe dar um nó no estômago pela ansiedade pró pria da proteção maternal.

— O que houve? — indagou Temari, curiosa, perce bendo a tensão da colega.

— Na... Nada.

Hinata não revelara a ninguém sobre Hiro. Percebia a atitude dos colegas de trabalho e empregadores diante das dificuldades que costumavam acompanhar uma funcionária que era mãe — especialmente solteira. Não mencionara o filho na entrevista de admissão. Só após algum tempo trabalhando na empresa percebeu que Kakashi tinha uma atitude um tanto antiquada no que concernia à contratação de mulheres com bebês. Na ocasião, Hinata estava convencida de que se encaixava perfeitamente naquele emprego, e, embora tivesse lhe custado algumas noites insones e muitos escrúpulos, decidiu que a existência de Hiro permaneceria em se gredo. De natureza extremamente íntegra, a resolução lhe pesara na consciência em várias ocasiões, mas a cada vez, alertava a si mesma que aquele era um mal necessário se quisesse ver seus planos profissionais realizados.

Adquirira a qualificação de que necessitava e esta va determinada a prover o filho de alguns benefícios materiais aos quais teria direito se o pai não a tivesse abandonado.

Pai! Hinata podia sentir a mistura explosiva de náu sea e desespero se apossar de seu íntimo — uma com binação tão tóxica quanto o arsênico, mas era a ela que aquele veneno ameaçava destruir, não ao homem que lhe despedaçara o coração e a abandonara.

Porém, no presente, achava que ela e Hiro pas savam bem sem ele, embora o salário que recebia desse apenas para cobrir a hipoteca que estava pagan do pelo exíguo chalé que comprara numa bela aldeia muitos quilômetros distante da cidade, deixando ape nas o suficiente para a alimentação, os gêneros de pri meira necessidade e a creche.

Creche! Os lábios, sempre macios e graciosos fi caram tensos. Ela era a pessoa indicada para prover o filho de cuidados, mas não estava em situação finan ceira que propiciasse tal vantagem.

O emprego atual era apenas o primeiro degrau da ascensão profissional que teria de atingir para pro porcionar a ambos uma vida confortável. O chefe do departamento iria se aposentar dentro de dois anos e Hinata acalentava a esperança que, se executasse suas funções com brilhantismo, Kakashi talvez pudesse pro movê-la ao cargo.

Seu 25º aniversário se aproximava, assim como o 5º. de Hiro. Cinco anos de solidão, sem... De imediato Hinata afastou os pensamentos danosos. Não precisava deles e não permitiria que lhe estragassem a paz de espírito.

Era no futuro que tinha de se focar e não no passa do! A compra da companhia podia destruir suas chan ces de promoção, mas talvez lhe aumentasse as opor tunidades, refletiu, enquanto estudava alguns gráficos comparativos que elaborara por iniciativa própria, para descobrir que clientes poderiam ser estimulados a aumentar seus pedidos.

Enquanto permanecia parada à porta da pequena creche da aldeia e observava o filho correr em sua di reção, a face pequenina iluminada ao vê-la, Hinata sen tiu o coração pular de amor.

Quando se inclinou para tomá-lo nos braços, enterrar o rosto na pele macia do pescoço de Hiro e inspirar a deliciosa fragrância dele, concluiu que não importava quantos sacrifícios tives se de fazer, ou o quanto teria de trabalhar duro, faria tudo que estivesse a seu alcance para o bem-estar de Hiro.

Pequenas rugas lhe franziram a testa ao vaguear o olhar pela sala de aula, vazia. Escolhera viver em uma aldeia, pois desejava proporcionar a Hiro um senso de vida em comunidade e prover ao filho um tipo de infância que lhe fora negada. Mas viver ali significava que tinha de viajar todos os dias para a cidade para trabalhar e Hiro tinha de esperar mais do que as ou tras crianças para que ela fosse buscá-lo.

Nunca desejara que Hiro crescesse daquela forma — filho único sem nenhuma família além dela. Quise ra que tudo fosse diferente para ele.

Dois pais amorosos, irmãos, a certeza de ser queri do e amado!

A dor a atingiu inexorável. Passaram-se cinco anos... Por certo apenas uma mulher desprovida de respeito próprio se permitiria pensar sobre o homem que a traíra e rejeitara. Um homem que jurara amá-la pelo resto da vida, dividir com ela os sonhos e aspi rações, que a ensinara a amá-lo, que sussurrara con tra seus lábios, enquanto lhe possuía o corpo virginal, que no passado desejava que ela fosse a mãe de seu filho e que iria cercá-lo de amor e segurança.

O mesmo homem que mentira e a deixara com o coração em frangalhos, desiludida e completamente só.

Para ficar ao lado dele, Hinata fora contra a vontade dos tios que a criaram e por esse motivo tinha sido renegada.

Não que quisesse os tios envolvidos na vida de seu precioso filho. Eles lhe haviam dado uma casa quando ficara órfã, mas fizeram aquilo apenas por obrigação e não por amor. E Hinata ansiara por amor a vida toda.

— Hiro estava começando a ficar preocupado.

O tênue traço de reprovação na voz da professora da creche fez Hinata estremecer.

— Sei que estou um tanto atrasada — desculpou-se. — Houve um acidente na estrada.

A professora era corpulenta e de meia-idade. Tinha netos e as crianças da creche a respeitavam e ama vam. Hinata perdera a conta do número de vezes que ouviu Hiro citar-lhe o nome quando insistia em algu ma coisa.

— Mas Mary falou... — dizia a criança.

Dez minutos mais tarde Hinata estava destrancando a porta do pequeno chalé. Ficava localizado no centro da aldeia. As janelas da frente descortinavam o vasto verde com um lago para patos e os fundos da casa desembocavam num estreito jardim.

Hiro era uma criança de compleição robusta com músculos firmes e uma cabeça ornada de cabelos rebeldes escuros. Uma herança genética do pai, embora a criança não soubesse.

Para Hinata, o homem que lhe dera seu filho não mais existia, e ela se recusava a deixá-lo entrar na vida de ambos. A natureza plácida de Hiro permitira até pou co tempo que ele aceitasse a ausência de um pai sem fazer perguntas. Porém, o fato de seu mais novo ami go ter um pai levou-o a querer saber mais.

Hinata franziu o cenho. Até então o filho se contenta ra com as respostas evasivas, mas doía-lhe o peito ao ver o modo como Hiro observava encantado enquan to Sasuke Uchiha brincava com o filho.

Naruto desceu da Mercedes e se deteve a observar o prédio à sua frente.

O terno Savile Row feito à mão trajava com elegância o corpo esbelto, não mascarava a largura generosa dos ombros e os músculos que desenvolvera nos anos em que ganhara a vida oferecendo seu traba lho para qualquer construtor que o quisesse contratar.

Trabalhara duro na construção de mais de uma via expressa, bem como em vários projetos de mora dia, mas mesmo naquela época, quando não passava de um adolescente mal-educado, jurara a si mesmo que um dia seria ele a dar ordens e não a recebê-las.

Quando criança tivera de lutar literalmente para se alimentar até que, aos 5 anos, foi abandonado por sua mãe hippie e dado à adoção. Aos 20 anos, passava o tempo se dedicando a trabalhar em construções ou em qualquer coisa que lhe pagassem para fazer. A noite cursava a graduação em Administração. Comemorou seu 31º aniversário, vendendo a companhia de cons trução que fundara por nada menos do que vinte mi lhões. Quisera fazer aquilo, podia até mesmo se apo sentar. Mas aquele não era o tipo de vida que queria levar. Estudava o potencial de empresas como as de Kakashi e agarrava as oportunidades com ambas as mãos. Estava agora com 35 anos.

Tinha planos ousados para a expansão do negócio que acabara de adquirir, mas para que eles lograssem necessitaria de uma força de trabalho adequada. De dicada, cheia de energia, entusiasmada e ambiciosa. Naquela manhã conheceria seus novos funcionários e pretendia avaliá-los como fizera com a primeira equi pe com que trabalhara quando entrou para o ramo dos negócios — fitando-os face a face. E então... Só então, leria seus arquivos pessoais.

Tinha uma beleza cativante, mas os raios de sol matinal realçavam as linhas ríspidas que cortavam do nariz para a boca e revelavam um homem de arrojada determinação que raramente sorria. Utilizava a sensu alidade inata com claro cinismo que brilhava no azul celta de seus olhos naquele momento, quando uma jo vem estacou para lhe voltar um olhar apreciativo.

Nos anos em que se dedicava a amealhar milhões, fora assediado por um sem número de mulheres des lumbrantes, mas Naruto sabia que elas teriam dado as costas com desdém ao jovem que um dia fora.

No mesmo instante algo em parte amargo em parte doloroso roubou-lhe o calor do olhar e entor peceu o seu azul.

Atravessara um longo caminho que o afastara do que fora um dia. E ainda assim não tão longe o sufi ciente?

Trancando o carro, encaminhou-se taciturno em di reção ao prédio.

Hinata podia sentir a transpiração salpicar-lhe a fron te, enquanto aguardava o semáforo mudar de cor. A ansiedade comprimia-lhe o estômago a ponto de doer.

Engolira o próprio orgulho na noite anterior e pe dira a Sakura, a mãe do melhor amigo de Hiro, para deixá-lo em sua casa às 7h30 para que ela o levasse à creche junto com Satoshi.

A dor no estômago se intensificou. Detestava tratar o filho como um... Fardo!

Por que diabos o novo dono da empresa insistira em que os funcionários chegassem tão cedo?

Seria um estouvado ou um ditador? O que quer que fosse, não era um bom presságio para o seu futuro na empresa, decidiu, irritada.

Quando alcançou o semáforo, avistou o carro que brado que causava o engarrafamento. Já passavam dez minutos das oito horas e levaria, no mínimo, mais dez para chegar ao escritório.

Oito e meia! Hinata trincou os dentes, enquanto se precipitava para dentro do prédio. Começou a correr para cobrir os últimos metros que a separavam do escritório. Porém, o fio de esperança que acalentara de se esgueirar discretamente pelo escritório de Kakashi, en quanto a reunião estivesse em andamento se esvaeceu quando a porta do escritório se abriu e os colegas de trabalho saíram para o corredor.

— Está atrasada! — sussurrou Temari, quando a avistou. — O que aconteceu?

Era difícil falar com tanta gente no corredor.

— Mais tarde lhe conto — começou Hinata, para em seguida congelar ao avistar os dois homens que pas savam pela porta.

Um deles era Kakashi e o outro... o outro... seu ex-marido!

— Talvez queira me contar... agora?

A lembrança da doce suavidade do tom de voz pon tuado pela frieza do gelo ainda estava vivida em sua incute.

Os colegas a fitavam, percebeu Hinata, enquanto lutava contra o choque violento.

Kakashi parecia angustiado e desconfortável. Naruto acho que talvez... estou certo de que...

Ignorando Kakashi com arrogância, o ex-marido se di rigiu a ela.

Por aqui — disse, segurando a porta do escritó rio para que Hinata adentrasse.

Por um instante os olhares de ambos se chocaram em uma batalha tácita por supremacia. Pérola con tra o denso azul.

Seu ex-marido era o novo dono da empresa!

Como pudera o destino lhe desferir tamanho golpe?

Quando Naruto desaparecera de sua vida para viver com a mulher pela qual a abandonou, Hinata rezou para nunca mais tornar a vê-lo. Entregara-se por completo àquele homem — desafiando os tios para ficar ao lado dele, ajudando-o, encorajando-o e o amando — mas aquilo não fora o suficiente para o ex-marido. O su cesso que Hinata o ajudara a alcançar o fez considerá-la pouco para ele.

Ela prendia a respiração e precisava expirar com urgência, mas temia que se o fizesse, começasse a tremer — e não permitiria que Naruto testemunhasse aquele tipo de vulnerabilidade nela.

Recordava-se com riqueza de detalhes daqueles olhos azuis desafiadores. Fitara-a daquela forma quan do se conheceram, desafiando-a a ignorá-lo. Ninguém se atreveria a fazê-lo agora.

— Hinata é muito... — Ela podia ouvir a voz de ex-patrão tentando defendê-la.

— Obrigado, Kakashi. Lidarei com esse assunto sozi nho — interrompeu-o Naruto em tom decisivo, enquan to Hinata passava por ele para entrar no escritório. Naruto fechou a porta, excluindo Kakashi por completo.

— Hinata? — ele indagou em tom austero. — O que aconteceu com Hina?

A simples sonoridade daquele nome ressuscitou de imediato lembranças por demais dolorosas. Este era seu nome quando Naruto escarneceu dela a primeira vez que se encontraram, dizendo que ela era muito sofis ticada para dançar com um homem como ele. E era assim que se chamava, quando ele a tomou nos braços e lhe mostrou...

Decidida, ela afastou da mente aqueles pensamentos.

Erguendo o queixo, forçou a voz a soar fria.

— Hina? — Deixou escapar uma risada forçada. — Ela não existe mais, Naruto. Você a destruiu junto com nosso casamento.

— E seu sobrenome? — Naruto imaginou se ela po deria entender a causa da raiva que lhe arranhava a garganta e lhe fazia a voz soar áspera, enquanto tenta va dominar o próprio choque.

— Hinata Hyuuga — ela redargüiu em tom frio.

— Hyuuga? — questionou Naruto de maneira gros seira.

— Sim, Hyuuga. Não achou que eu iria manter seu nome, achou? Tampouco desejava o de meus tios achavam, assim como você, eles também não me queriam.

Sendo assim, casou-se outra vez apenas para mudar o nome? — A raiva escureceu os olhos de Hinata ante o desdém no tom de voz de Naruto . — Por que se atrasou? ele indagou de modo abrupto. — Seu ma rido não queria deixá-la sair da cama?

A fúria fez a face de Hinata queimar.

Só porque você... — começou ela, para em se guida deter-se, engolindo em seco, quando de repente as lembranças começaram a lhe assaltar a mente. Naruto despertando-a pela manhã com beijos gentis... até que ela estivesse completamente acordada e então...

Podia sentir a tensão crescer dentro dela, ativada pelas lembranças que embotavam a realidade presen te, à qual tentava desesperadamente se agarrar como proteção.

Proteção contra o quê? O amor que uma vez sentira por Naruto fora completamente destruído por ele. Per cebeu o corpo ficar tenso pelo orgulho ferido. Ficou satisfeita que Naruto pensasse que ela havia encontrado outra pessoa. E casado outra vez.

Teria ele casado com a mulher pela qual a aban donara?

O celular de Naruto tocou e ele o atendeu, franzindo de leve o cenho, enquanto dispensava Hinata.

Quando ela se voltou para partir, ouviu claramen te a voz feminina do outro lado da linha dizer: Naruto , querido...

Hinata estava esvaziando a mesa de trabalho quando Temari entrou na sala.

— Que diabos está fazendo? — indagou a colega, surpresa.

— Esvaziando minhas gavetas. Não é isso que pa rece? — retrucou Hinata, sucinta.

— Está indo embora?

Hinata percebeu o quão chocada e desapontada Temari parecia.

— Isso significa que ele a demitiu só por que se atrasou?

Hinata se permitiu um sorriso breve e amargo.

— Não, ele não me dispensou, mas digamos que estou partindo antes que o novo dono o faça.

— Oh, Hinata, não! — protestou Temari, visivelmen te irritada. — Sei que as coisas não começaram bem com você... — Ela estacou, mordiscando os lábios, constrangida.

Temari nunca seria uma boa política, refletiu Hinata, percebendo a vexação dela.

— Temari?

— Bem, estou certa de que ele não tinha intenção de ser crítico... ou indelicado. Mas o ouvi perguntar a Kakashi onde você estava — admitiu Temari, relutante. — Estou certa de que ele será compreensivo — acrescentou rapidamente. — Parece tão meigo, além de encantador.

Meigo! Naruto ! Hinata abafou uma gargalhada amar gurada.

Naruto poderia ser muitas coisas, mas nunca meigo, nem sequer da primeira vez que o vira.

Um espécime masculino forte, experiente, mentiro so, intratável que era capaz de fazer os joelhos de uma mulher cederem e inflamá-la com um olhar cínico. Ligou o computador e começou a digitar.

Oh, Deus! Obrigada por ela ter mudado de idéia começou Temari, aliviada, mas Hinata meneou a cabeça.

Não mudei de idéia. Estou digitando minha car ta de demissão — informou, decidida.

Sua demissão! Oh, Hinata! — Temari parecia bas tante agastada e tratou de tentar dissuadi-la, mas Hinata se mostrava inflexível.

Quando terminou a carta, releu-a e imprimiu antes de colocá-la em um envelope, que depositou na cor respondência interna.

Finalizada a tarefa, encaminhou-se à porta.

— Aonde vai? — indagou Temari, ansiosa.

— Estou indo embora — redargüiu Hinata, paciente. — Acabei de escrever minha carta de demissão, por tanto não trabalho mais aqui.

— Mas, Hinata, não pode sair assim... Sem dizer a ninguém! — protestou Temari.

— Então, observe — devolveu Hinata, sucinta, e se encaminhou à porta.

Mas em seu íntimo estava longe da aparente calma. Furiosa, tentava afastar os pensamentos traiçoeiros.

Hina estava trabalhando ali! Naruto caminhou pelo escritório, quando finalizou o telefonema da esposa de seu advogado. Ela ligara para convidá-lo para um jantar dançante que estava planejando, mas ele não costumava comparecer àquele tipo de evento. Aper tou os lábios com amargura. Antes de conhecer Hina, não sabia sequer como utilizar corretamente os talhe res. Fora ela que o ensinara. Aparara de maneira gentil suas asperezas. E ele...

Caminhou com passos vigorosos em direção à ja nela do escritório e olhou para fora. Fizera questão de não saber o paradeiro de Hina depois que haviam se divorciado. Não o ajudaria em nada. O casamento estava acabado e ele lhe deixara um generoso acordo financeiro, apesar de ela tê-lo devolvido intacto ao seu advogado. Com quem e quando ela teria casado?

Voltou para a mesa e pegou as fichas dos funcioná rios que ainda não tivera tempo de ler.

**_Olá Mina!_**

**_Está ai o 1º cap. Espero q gostem. Essa história é linda e tocante._**

**_bjs!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Quando Hinata saiu do carro, percebeu que não de veria estar dirigindo. Tremia dos pés à cabeça e não saberia dizer como chegara em casa. A viagem fora um tanto dolorosa, durante a qual lutara contra indesejadas lembranças enquanto ondas de pânico e raiva a oprimiam. Hinata!

Ela tentou parecer relaxada e sorriu quando Sakura, sua amiga e vizinha, veio correndo ao seu encontro.

O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? — indagou Sakura. — A entrevista foi tão proveitosa que seu novo chefe lhe concedeu o resto do dia de folga? — adicinou, provocativa.

Hinata entreabriu os lábios para retornar uma resposta zombeteira, mas para sua vexação, descobriu os lá bios tremendo quando as emoções a engolfaram.

— Entreguei minha carta de demissão — infor mou a Sakura com a voz trêmula. — Eu... tive que... meu... novo chefe é meu ex-marido! — Os olhos perolados se inundaram de lágrimas. Tremia tão violenta mente que poderia se dizer que estava em estado de choque.

— Venha, vamos entrar — ouviu Sakura dizer em Tom maternal. — E então poderá me contar tudo sobre isso.

Dez minutos mais tarde, depois de preparar duas xí caras de café e conversar calmamente sobre os filhos de ambas, Sakura se dirigiu à amiga em tom gentil.

— Não quero parecer intrometida, mas se quiser tirar esse peso do peito, sou uma excelente ouvin te e prometo que o que me contar não sairá daqui.

— Quando Hinata não lhe deu qualquer resposta e con tinuou sentada na cadeira com a xícara de café nas mãos, Sakura acrescentou: — Nem mesmo para tom, se assim desejar.

Hinata voltou a face para fitá-la com o olhar perdido e em seguida forçou-se a se concentrar no presente.

Inspirou todo o ar que podia para os pulmões e co meçou a falar devagar e amarguradamente.

— Conheci Naruto quando tinha 18 anos. Ele esta va construindo a extensão da casa dos vizinhos dos meus tios. Estávamos em pleno verão e Naruto trabalhava com o peito nu, trajando apenas um jeans velho e apertado.

— Hummm, bem sexy. Posso imaginar a cena.

— Sakura sorriu encorajadora, aliviada por perceber um leve traço de humor curvar os lábios de Hinata.

— Eu costumava caminhar em volta da casa apenas para vê-lo trabalhar — admitiu Hinata. — Não sabia que ele havia me notado, até que uma noite ele estava em um clube local e convidou-me para dançar. Fan tasiar sobre ele, enquanto passava pela casa era uma coisa, mas ficar frente a frente com Naruto em carne e osso era outra! Senti-me intimidada. — Hinata deu de ombros e fitou a amiga. — Eu era uma virgem ingê nua de 18 anos e a sensualidade masculina forte e determinada que ele possuía era um tanto avassaladora. Infelizmente ele pensou que eu o estava rejeitando e... Hinata meneou a cabeça. — Na ocasião não percebi, mas assim como eu, Naruto tivera uma infância infeliz e solitária, o que o deixou com um tanto carrancudo e determinado a prosperar. Agora percebo que eu era como um desafio para ele, pois era uma moça de um nível diferente. Uma namorada troféu, como a im prensa denominaria nos dias atuais, e por algum tempo servi ao propósito dele. Boa o suficiente para casar. Mas tão logo Naruto se tornou um homem de sucesso, penso que percebeu que eu não era mais um troféu que queria conservar. Com o dinheiro que possuía, poderia conseguir outros troféus melhores.

Sakura percebia a dor que pontuava o tom de voz de Hinata.

— Você o amava — afirmou com suavidade.

— Amar? — Hinata a fitou nos olhos. — Sim, eu o amava. Completa, cega, loucamente. Porque naquela época achava que ele sentia o mesmo por mim!

— Oh, Hinata! — exclamou Sakura, sensibilizada, enquanto cobria com as suas as mãos frias que Hinata mantinha entrelaçadas. Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Meus tios ficaram furiosos quando se espalhou a notícia de que eu o estava namorando. Principalmen te minha tia. Tivemos uma terrível discussão na qual ela revelou que nunca gostara de minha mãe, e ficara furiosa quando o irmão se casou com seu desafeto. Disse-me que se eu não deixasse de me encontrar com Naruto, eles lavariam as mãos e me renegariam. Mas eu não poderia abrir mão dele. Amava-o de todo coração. Ele havia se tornado meu mundo! E quando lhe con tei o que minha tia dissera, Naruto afirmou que não me deixaria voltar para eles, para ser ferida e rechaçada e que a partir daquele momento tomaria conta de mim. — Hinata deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. — Ca samos em seis semanas. Naruto terminara a extensão e estava pronto para pegar o próximo trabalho.

Sakura podia perceber que os eventos daquele dia estavam começando a abater Hinata, e, examinando a sua face exausta, ergueu-se.

— Parece cansada. Por que não descansa um pouco? Vou buscar Hiroshi na creche, se quiser, e lhe dar o chá.

Hinata sentiu-se tentada a recusar. Mas enquanto uma parte dela ansiava pelo calor do corpo robusto do filho em seus braços, abraçá-lo e se consolar com a presença dele, outra parte lhe dizia que aquilo não era justo com Hiro e que não deveria criar o hábito de depender emocionalmente dele. Além disso, tinha coisas a fazer, lembrou a si mesma. Como começar a procurar outro emprego!

— É muito gentil — agradeceu, abatida.

— Sei que faria o mesmo por mim.

Sem dúvida, mas nunca seria necessário, pensou Hinata depois que Sakura partiu. Ela possuía um marido extraordinário e dois sogros adoráveis que estavam sempre dispostos a ficar o maior tempo possível com o neto.

E Hiroshi tinha apenas a ela. Nenhum avô. Só a mãe. E Naruto ? Afinal, ele era o pai de Hiro, disse Hinata a si mesma.

Naruto!

Sentia o corpo pesado pela tristeza e desespero. Ha via lutado tanto e lhe parecia tão injusto que tivesse a segurança financeira que conseguira arrebatada de suas mãos apenas porque Naruto havia comprado a em presa onde trabalhava.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele lhe dissera que o casamento de ambos havia acabado, Hinata sentiu-se zangada consigo mesma por não haver aceitado a pensão generosa que ele lhe oferecera na época. Dois milhões de libras e ela devolvera tudo! Na ocasião não sabia que estava grávida de Hiroshi. E então, quando percebera... bem, jurara nunca pedir nada a Naruto , que afirmara com frieza que havia mudado de idéia sobre a paternidade e que não pretendia manter-se ligado a uma esposa que não mais amava.

A dor era tão aguda quanto a que experimentara na ocasião, e Hinata ficou tensa. Ela não deveria mais exis tir. Deveria tê-la destruído como Naruto o fizera com o casamento deles.

Todas as coisas que ele lhe dissera e nas quais acre ditara, como, por exemplo, a vontade que Naruto afir mava ter de ser pai. Todas as promessas que ele lhe fizera — que os filhos deles teriam todo o amor e se gurança que nenhum dos dois conhecera na infância. Fora tudo mentira!

Contra sua vontade, Hinata se percebia sendo draga da para o passado e para as lembranças dolorosas que o acompanhavam.

Não percebera o que estava por vir ou como a feli cidade que sentia era vulnerável. Na verdade, apenas um mês antes, Naruto a levara a um idílico passeio em um hotel fazenda — para compensá-la, dissera ele afetuoso, pelo fato de as negociações em que estivera envolvido para garantir um contrato valioso terem se prolongado por muito tempo e não ter permitido que eles desfrutassem nenhum feriado no verão.

Eles chegaram ao entardecer e fizeram um passeio demorado e romântico pelos jardins. Em seguida, vol taram para o quarto, onde Naruto a despiu e fez amor com ela.

Naquela noite, atrasaram-se para o jantar, recor dou Hinata. E durante a refeição, Naruto lhe entregou um grande envelope marrom, pedindo-lhe que o abrisse. Dentro ela encontrou os detalhes da venda de uma graciosa residência paroquial Georgiana pela qual eles passaram de carro no início daquele ano.

— Disse-me que era o tipo de lugar no qual sem pre desejou morar — relembrou Naruto em tom casual. — Está à venda.

Hinata passou o resto da noite planejando como iria decorar a casa e insistindo para que Naruto a escutasse, enquanto relatava os detalhes das mudanças que efe tuaria em cada cômodo.

Fizeram amor mais uma vez naquela noite e pela manhã quando acordaram. Após o que, deitara-se nos braços do marido com os olhos fechados, enquanto inspirava luxuriosamente a fragrância daquele ho mem e imaginava o que teria feito para merecer tama nha felicidade.

Menos de um mês mais tarde passara a questionar o que fizera para merecer tamanha dor.

Em um minuto — ou assim pensou — Naruto estava negociando a compra da residência paroquial e no seguinte afirmava que não mais a amava e que preten dia pedir o divórcio.

Hinata cerrou as pálpebras e recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira. Sentia-se física e emocionalmente esgota da. O que teria de fazer no momento, disse a si mes ma, em vez de se afogar num mar de auto-piedade.

Teria que se inscrever numa agência de empregos _e aceitar_ todos os cargos temporários que lhe ofere cessem até conseguir uma contratação permanente. Possuía algumas economias — que guardava para o futuro — mas a quantia não duraria por muito tempo.

Por quê? Por que Naruto tinha de voltar para sua vida daquela forma? Já não a magoara o bastante?

Cansada, Hinata desistiu de lutar contra a exaustão e permitiu-se cair em sono profundo.

O sonho era o mesmo que já tivera antes. Tentou despertar como sempre fazia, mas era tarde demais. Ele a engolfava e arrebatava e Hinata se perdia nele.

Estava com Naruto , na sala de estar da casa onde mo ravam. Ele chegara mais cedo do trabalho. Hinata cor reu para abraçá-lo, mas ele a empurrou. A expressão não era a do marido que conhecia e sim do homem irado e agressivo que ele era quando a conheceu.

— O que há de errado? — ela indagou, estendendo uma das mãos para tocá-lo, mas recuou quando Naruto ignorou o gesto de carinho. Ele se afastou e caminhou até a janela, bloqueando os raios de luz que dela in cidiam. Estupefata, Hinata o observou e as primeiras correntes de temor começaram a se enrolar em torno de seu coração.

— Quero o divórcio.

— Divórcio! Não. O quê? Naruto, o que está dizen do? — ela indagou em pânico, levando a mão à gar ganta e dando à voz um Tom rouco que parecia ecoar pela sala.

— Estou dizendo que nosso casamento acabou e quero o divórcio.

— Não! Não! Não pode estar falando sério!

— Aquele tom de voz suplicante era o dela? — Você me ama.

— Pensei amá-la — concordou Naruto em tom frio.

— Mas descobri que estava enganado. Temos objeti vos diferentes na vida. Quer ter filhos. Estou farto de ouvi-la repetir isso. Eu não os desejo!

— Não é verdade. Como pode dizer uma coisa des sas? — Hinata o fitava, incrédula, incapaz de entender o que o marido estava lhe dizendo. — Sempre disse que desejava filhos. Uma família numerosa para compen sar nossa infância...

Se Naruto estava escutando a dor que pontuava o pro testo de Hinata ou se aquilo o estava afetando, não dava a demonstrar.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — interrompeu-a ele.

— Cresça Hina. Quando disse isso queria apenas levá-la para cama. — As palavras cruéis se chocaram contra as sensíveis emoções de Hinata. — Não quero discutir sobre isso. Nosso casamento acabou, só isso. Já falei com meu advogado. Ficará bem financeira mente...

— Há outro alguém?

Em silêncio ambos se fitaram, enquanto Hina er guia uma prece aos céus para que a resposta de Naruto fosse negativa, mas em vez disso só encontrou o escárnio.

— O que acha?

Todo o corpo de Hina tremia e embora ela não quisesse chorar, o nome dele lhe escapou dos lábios num soluço enquanto suplicava, incrédula.

Por que estava fazendo aquilo? As mãos de Naruto se apertaram no volante enquanto dirigia. O que ga nharia ressuscitando o passado? Ela era facilmente substituível. Porém, sabia que estava sendo injusto. De acordo com Kakashi e pelo que sabia, Hinata era uma profissional extremamente inteligente e uma diligente funcionária. O tipo do empregado de que ele precisa va. Não permitiria que Hina se demitisse do empre go sem cumprir ao menos o aviso prévio.

Ela era sua ex-esposa, diabos, relembrou a si mes mo. Mas aquilo nada tinha a ver com o fato de terem sido casados. Tampouco com a descoberta de que Hina não estava casada.

Encontrava-se na aldeia e sentiu os lábios se com primirem. Oh, sim, aquele era o tipo de ambiente que agradava a Hinata. Pequeno, aconchegante, e caseiro ao contrário da vida que levara com os tios.

Manobrou o carro em uma das vagas do estaciona mento e desligou o motor.

Não contara a ninguém que Hina pedira demissão. Oficialmente ainda era funcionária de sua empresa.

Contornou o lago dos patos e dirigiu-se para a porta de Hinata.

Estava prestes a bater, quando uma senhora idosa, que o observava de seu portão, o chamou.

— Terá de se dirigir à porta dos fundos, meu jo vem.

Jovem! Naruto fez uma careta. Achava que nunca fora um jovem — nunca lhe fora permitido ser! E quanto a ser um homem... Uma expressão perigosa endureceu-lhe a face, enquanto seguia as instruções da senhora.

Levou alguns minutos para encontrar o caminho que cortava os jardins dos fundos do chalé. O portão de Hinata não abriu de pronto e Naruto descobriu que ele estava trancado por dentro, o que o obrigou a esticar a mão para destrancá-lo. Um dispositivo que não ofe recia nenhuma segurança, refletiu, franzindo o cenho, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta dos fundos.

Os vincos na testa de Naruto se intensificaram quan do descobriu que ela estava aberta. Se Hina possuís se sua experiência de vida, seria mais conscienciosa!

A mão de Naruto se encontrava no batente da porta, quando a ouviu gritar seu nome.

Ele reagiu de pronto, escancarando a porta e irrom pendo pela cozinha, e então estacou de modo abrupto quando a avistou dormindo em uma cadeira. Era como se todo o ar lhe tivesse sido roubado dos pulmões. O peito doía quando tentou expirar.

Sempre amara velar-lhe o sono. Absorver a visão dela em secreto prazer — os cílios longos, recostando-se à pele delicada. Os lábios levemente entreabertos, a face virada para o lado, deixando apenas uma das delicadas orelhas à mostra. O simples fato de estar ador mecida a tornava tão vulnerável, mostrando o quanto confiava nele, o quanto precisava de sua proteção.

Sem pensar, Naruto deu alguns passos à frente, a mão erguida para afastar uma mecha de cabelos da face delicada de Hinata. Foi então que percebeu que aquele em o presente, não o passado e estacou de pronto.

Mas era tarde demais. De alguma forma, como se tivesse lhe pressentido a presença, Hinata gritou seu nome, agoniada. Por alguns segundos, ele hesitou, mas em seguida, suspirando profundamente, colocou uma das mãos no ombro delgado e a sacudiu de leve.

Hinata despertou de imediato, e enquanto abria os olhos inquiriu de modo brusco: — Naruto, o quê?

Ela ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo. O sonho ainda lhe enevoando o cérebro. Levou alguns valiosos segun dos para acordar totalmente. A incompreensão lhe embotando o olhar.

— Você estava gritando meu nome — afirmou Naruto , em tom suave.

Hinata tornava-se cônscia da realidade e a veracidade do sonho que tivera a atingiu como um raio. Sentiu o rubor assomar-lhe à face. No mesmo instante uma tensão perigosa encheu o ambiente.

Estava sonhando, apenas isso — argumentou na defensiva.

— Sempre sonha comigo?

O perigo crescia a cada batida do coração.

Podia sentir a pele se retesar em reação ao escárnio no Tom de voz dele.

— Era mais um pesadelo — retaliou Hinata de pronto.

— Você não casou de novo. — O tom de Naruto era quase acusatório, numa rápida mudança de assunto.

Cambaleante, Hinata conseguiu se levantar. Mesmo de pé era muito mais baixa do que Naruto . Amaldiçoou o fato de não estar usando saltos altos e sentiu a velha amargura mobilizar-lhe o íntimo.

— Casar de novo? Acha que eu me arriscaria em casar outra vez depois do que fez comigo? — inda gou Hinata, irada. — Não me casei outra vez e nunca o farei.

E havia uma boa razão para não fazê-lo, mas não tinha intenção de revelá-la. Era Hiroshi. Seu precioso filho não seria submetido a um padrasto que talvez não o amasse. Hinata passara por aquela experiência, e não iria submeter Hiro à mesma infelicidade que tivera enquanto crescia.

— Por que mudou seu nome?

Então Naruto ainda possuía a mesma habilidade de lançar perguntas perigosas como facas entre as coste las. Sentiu que iria tremer e cruzou os braços sobre o peito para que ele não testemunhasse seu corpo trair a ansiedade.

— E por que não deveria? Não queria carregar seu nome. Tampouco o de meus tios, então o troquei ofi cialmente pelo nome dos meus pais. O que está fazendo aqui? — indagou, irritada. — Não tem o direito de...

— Vim até aqui por causa disto — informou Naruto , retirando a carta de demissão que ela escrevera do bol so da jaqueta, juntamente com um envelope branco.

— Este é seu contrato de trabalho — anunciou. Ele a obriga a cumprir aviso prévio de quatro sema nas. Não pode simplesmente abandonar o emprego.

A boca de Hinata se tornou seca. Sabia que seus olhos espelhavam a própria mortificação.

Você... não pode me obrigar a isso — começou, destemida. — Você...

Oh, sim, posso — contra-argumentou ele. — E pretendo fazê-lo.

Por quê? — inquiriu Hinata, furiosa, sentindo a tensão aumentar ao perceber que o próprio Tom de voz beirava o descontrole. — Pensei que quisesse me ver fora dali tanto quanto eu desejava ir embora, dada a rapidez com que terminou nosso casamento! Não pode querer que eu trabalhe para você. Sua ex-esposa, a mulher que rejeitou? A mesma que...

Regras são regras. É obrigada por lei a cumprir seu aviso prévio è a quero de volta à sua mesa de tra balho para que possa cumprir com as responsabilidades de sua substituição.

Não pode fazer isso! — protestou Hinata. A voz podia soar forte e determinada, mas em seu íntimo o pânico ameaçava agonizá-la. Sabia que tinha obriga ção legal de cumprir o aviso prévio e se não o fizesse seus próximos empregadores pensariam duas vezes antes de contratá-la. Com a responsabilidade de Hiroshi não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar fora do mercado de trabalho.

Sim, posso — corrigiu-a Naruto . — Pode ter pula do fora de nosso casamento, mas não o fará em relação a seu trabalho.

O choque de Hinata aumentou ante as palavras que o ex-marido lhe atirava.

— O fiz por que você estava tendo um caso. Sabe disso. Foi você a findar nosso casamento.

— Não estou interessado em discutir o passado, apenas o presente.

A resposta a deixou sem ação e vulnerável. Fora um erro mencionar o casamento e um maior ainda se referir ao caso que Naruto tivera. A última coisa de que precisava era o deboche do ex-marido em relação ao assunto.

— Gosto de valorizar meu dinheiro. Por certo se lembra disso?

O comentário dava-lhe a oportunidade de contra-atacá-lo e Hinata aproveitou-a.

— Não me permito lembrar nada sobre você. — As palavras iradas e desdenhosas lhe escaparam antes que pudesse suprimi-las. Podia sentir a tensão crescer entre ambos e com ela as lembranças perigosas de um tipo de tensão diferente que costumavam dividir.

— Nada? — indagou Naruto , desafiando-a como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos. — Nem mesmo isto?

A sensação das mãos fortes em seus braços, puxando-a contra ele, o calor da pele e a rigidez do corpo másculo era tão chocante, familiar e agradável, que Hinata não conseguiu se mover.

De alguma forma, como se tivesse adquirido vida própria, o corpo feminino se moldou ao dele. E as mãos delicadas deslizavam por dentro da jaqueta, explorando as costas largas. Inexplicavelmente a cabeça de Hinata se inclinou para trás e os olhos cor de pérolas bem abertos percebiam o fogo e a paixão espelhados nos do ex-marido.

Para sua surpresa, era como se uma parte dela esti vesse esperando por aquilo, pôr ele. Não só esperan do, mas querendo, ansiando e precisando.

O som monótono do relógio da cozinha foi abafado pela intensidade da respiração de ambos. A de Naruto pesada e áspera, a dela, um pouco mais suave, baixa e irregular.

O toque da mão masculina em sua nuca, à medida que o polegar de Naruto deslizava pela pele macia, en viava sinais que eram reconhecidos de imediato pelo corpo de Hinata.

Tinha de fechar os olhos, antes que o ex-marido visse refletido neles tudo o que estava sentindo — o discreto intumescimento dos mamilos que ansiavam pela boca de Naruto , a contração em seu ventre e mais abaixo a umidade da própria intimidade.

Sentiu o calor dos lábios de Naruto e os seus próprios se entreabrirem à arremetida firme da língua quente o macia — uma sensação que permanecia vivida em sua mente.

Os dedos finos apertaram os ombros largos sob a jaqueta, enquanto a pressão possessiva e familiar do beijo de Naruto silenciava o gemido de prazer que se formou na garganta de Hinata.

Quando as mãos másculas escorregaram para os quadris curvilíneos, e os dedos firmes se fecharam em torno de seus ossos delgados, Hinata sentiu-se enfraquecer de desejo. Em breve Naruto iria lhe tocar os seios, arrancando-lhe as vestes no afã de tocá-la com mais intimidade. E ela o desejava também. Intensamente.

Leves tremores de antecipação começavam a lhe perpassar o corpo. Se passasse a mão pelo corpo dele, poderia sentir-lhe a rigidez, explorá-la com os dedos, atormentá-lo até que ele a arrebatasse e...

— Mamãe...?

O som da voz de Hiroshi do outro lado da porta dos fundos a trouxe violentamente de volta à realidade.

De imediato, Hinata recuou, afastando-se de Naruto , enquanto quase ao mesmo tempo ele a soltava. De maneira que, quando a porta se abriu e Hiro entrou na cozinha, seguido de Sakura, estavam distantes um metro, ignorando um ao outro.

— Hiro quis vir direto para casa então... — Sakura estacou quando viu o visitante, dirigindo em seguido um olhar indeciso a Hinata.

— Obrigada, Sakura — Hinata se inclinou para rece ber o peso do corpo robusto de Hiroshi quando o filho se atirou em seus braços, satisfeita por arranjar uma desculpa para esconder a face. Erguendo-o, evitou olhar para Naruto ou Sakura.

— Bem... então vou me retirar — ouviu Sakura dizer apressada, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta.

Naruto observava Hiro nos braços de Hinata com evi dente incredulidade. Ela tinha um filho. Era óbvio que a criança era dela. Sabia disso. O que significava... Que outro homem deveria ter...

Hiroshi estava se debatendo no colo da mãe e pedin do para que ela o colocasse no chão. Relutante, Hinata obedeceu. No momento em que os pés dele tocaram o solo, ele se voltou para fitar Naruto e ela sentiu como se o coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito quando ele indagou: — Quem é você?

Hiro, é hora de se preparar para ir para cama disse em tom firme e sem voltar o olhar a Naruto , acrescentou: — Quero que vá embora agora.

— Estava falando sério sobre trabalhar para mim, Hina.

— Não me chame assim!

Porém, percebeu tarde demais que Hiroshi estava reagindo ao tom irado de sua voz. O olhar dele se desviou, enquanto ele colocava uma das mãos sobre a dela e fitava o estranho. Mas a angustia de estar assustando Hiro não era nada comparada à raiva que sentiu quando se dirigiu a Naruto .

Está assustando o menino!

Para sua surpresa e antes que pudesse dar voz à sua dúvida, Naruto se inclinou e tomou Hiro nos braços.

Hinata esperou que ele se debatesse, como sempre fazia com estranhos, mas para seu desespero, em vez disso, Hiro se recostou no pai, e fitando-o em silên cio, deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

Conte uma história, por favor, moço! — pediu com determinação.

Hinata pensou que seu coração fosse se despedaçar. Naruto estava segurando o filho nos braços e Hiroshi esta va fitando o pai como se ele fosse um herói. A dor agu da que sentia beirava o insuportável. Queria arrebatar Hiro dos braços de Naruto e protegê-lo nos seus. Ele não sabia que o pai rejeitara a simples idéia de gerá-lo!

— O pai do amigo de Hiroshi costuma ler histórias para ele quando volta do trabalho — informou ela em tom afetado para explicar o pedido de Hiro.

Hiroshi! Ela dera ao filho o nome que ele... Ainda assim, quando fitou Hiro nos olhos, sentiu-se incapaz de se ressentir ou odiá-lo.

— Uma história? — indagou Naruto , sorrindo para Hiro e ignorando Hinata.

Hiroshi meneou a cabeça com entusiasmo.

— Mãe... o livro — ordenou, volvendo o olhar a Hinata.

— Hiroshi, por favor, utilize frases inteiras — re lembrou-o Hinata.

— Mamãe, busque o livro para que o moço leia, por favor — pediu ele, sorrindo triunfante e fazendo com que Hinata se orgulhasse.

— Naruto tem de ir — informou a Hiro, se referindo ao nome do ex-marido sem pensar. — Lerei uma his tória para você mais tarde.

— Não. Naruto lê para Hiroshi!

O beicinho que curvava os lábios de Hiroshi refor çou-lhe a certeza que ele estava cansado e parecia a ponto de fazer um de seus escândalos se fosse contrariado — a última coisa que desejava era que ele o fizesse na frente de Naruto . Ele iria, sem dúvida, adorar vê-la em uma situação embaraçosa.

— Por que não vai buscar o livro?

A voz calma e macia fez Hinata volver a face para fitá-lo, surpresa. Hiroshi estava deitado no ombro de Naruto .

Ainda não está na hora de ele dormir — argu mentou Hinata.

E há alguma lei que determine que ele só pode ouvir uma história quando for dormir?

Sem dizer nada, Hinata meneou a cabeça em negativa, por demais abalada por ver Hiro nos braços de Naruto para protestar. Assim, retirou-se para buscar o livro favorito do filho.

Meia hora mais tarde, Naruto tinha Hiroshi aninhado em seus braços.

— Pelo visto ele precisa mesmo ir para cama. — Sim, vou levá-lo.

Num gesto automático, Hinata se moveu para pegar Hiroshi, mas Naruto meneou a cabeça.

— Eu o levo. Diga-me qual o quarto.

Sem forças para argumentar, Hinata obedeceu.

Enquanto Naruto deitava Hiro na pequena cama, sentiu a dor de uma antiga e poderosa emoção que pen sava estar seguramente destruída. O filho de Hina. Sentiu os olhos se embaçarem e piscou com firmeza.

Quando saiu do quarto, hesitou alguns instantes em frente à porta do aposento contíguo e em seguida abriu-a.

- O que está fazendo? Esse é o meu quarto!

Ele não ouvira Hinata subir a escada e ambos se confrontaram no exíguo corredor.

— E você dorme aí sozinha? — Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta que sabia não ter direito de fazer.

— Não! — Hinata virou a cabeça, para impedir que ele visse a expressão de seu olhar e, consequentemente, não percebeu a dele. — Algumas vezes Hiroshi vem dormir comigo durante a noite — explicou.

Não havia razão que validasse o que estava sentin do naquele momento, concluiu Naruto .

— Como consegue conciliar as coisas? Sei que tra balha expediente integral. — Ele franziu o cenho com genuína preocupação e Hinata virou as costas, dirigin do-se à escada. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes — pensar que ele possuía sentimentos.

— Consigo por que não tenho outra opção. Para o bem de Hiroshi. Sou tudo que ele possui...

— Quer dizer que o pai dele a abandonou? — O tom de voz dele era áspero e condenatório. — Ele a deixou?

Hinata mal podia acreditar no Tom de censura que identificava na voz de Naruto .

— Sim — concordou em tom calmo quando chega ram ao andar de baixo. — Mas acho que eu e Hiroshi estamos melhor sem ele.

Caminhou determinada até a porta da frente e a destrancou, escancarando-a num convite explícito para que ele se retirasse.

— Quero-a de volta à sua mesa de trabalho amanhã pela manhã — declarou Naruto , autoritário.

— Bem, temo que não poderei estar lá — ela retrucou no mesmo Tom.

— Estou lhe avisando, Hinata... — começou Naruto . — Amanhã é sábado — ela lembrou. — Não traba lhamos nos finais de semana.

Houve uma pequena e significativa pausa, durante a qual Hinata imaginou o que a mulher com quem ele dividia a vida pensava sobre o fato de o marido traba lhar sete dias na semana.

— Muito bem, segunda-feira pela manhã, então. Esteja lá ou arque com as conseqüências. — Em se guida, passou por ela e disparou pela porta.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Não! — irritada, Hinata se ergueu, sentando-se na cama. Eram três horas da manhã de segunda-feira. Precisava dormir e não ficar deitada pensando em Naruto . Recordando como se sentira quando...

— Não! — protestou outra vez, rolando angustiada para o lado e enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro, sem, contudo, conseguir apagar as lembranças e os sentimentos que desejava ignorar.

Bem, se não os podia esquecer, deveria utilizá-los ao menos para se lembrar como aquele homem a ferira e não deixar que ele o fizesse outra vez. Na sexta-feira, quando ele a beijara quase o perdoara...

Podia sentir o tremor agudo de desejo perpassar-lhe o corpo que reconhecera Naruto como seu amante. Mas seu coração também era dotado de excelente memória e o que recordava era a dor que ele lhe causara.

Porém, o amor entre eles fora tão maravilhoso. Naruto era um amante apaixonado e excitante que lhe ensinara a conhecer o próprio corpo, tanto quanto o dele. A capacidade mútua de dar prazer um ao outro transcendia tudo que Hinata julgara capaz de existir.

E como esquecer a primeira vez que fizeram amor?

Após deixar a casa dos tios — afinal, nunca pensara nela como seu lar, — mudara-se para o pequeno apartamento de Naruto, mas ele lhe dissera que não fariam amor antes de estarem casados. Durante semanas e meses, quando a cortejava, recusava-se a levar as cadeias apaixonadas e intensas à consumação pela qual Hinata ansiava, alegando que se o fizesse ela poderia engravidar.

Não quero que meu filho nasça um bastardo como eu — dizia ele, inflexível.

No início se mostrara relutante em conversar com ela sobre a infância que tivera, mas aos poucos Hinata conseguiu persuadi-lo a revelar as lembranças dolorosas e ambos dividiram o sonho de prover uma infância amorosa e idílica aos filhos que viessem a ter.

Poderíamos usar proteção — argumentara ela, ruborizada.

Sim, mas não o faremos. Quando a possuir quero que seja pele contra pele e não com um pedaço de borracha entre nós — retrucara Naruto, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Casaram-se em uma pequena cidade do interior, onde a mãe de Hinata, há muito falecida, nascera. Um gesto romântico de Naruto. E para se unirem lá, tiveram que permanecer na cidade por três semanas antes do enlace.

Tempo que pareceu uma eternidade para eles, que se desejavam desesperadamente. Mas Naruto fazia questão de esperar.

Passaram a lua-de-mel completamente sozinhos na casa que haviam alugado. E fora tão perfeito que, a simples lembrança daquela noite, fazia-lhe os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Mamãe - A voz de Hiro interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos íntimos. Hinata saiu da cama de imediato e correu ao quarto do filho.

— O que foi, querido? — perguntou em tom amo roso.

— Minha barriga está doendo.

Hiroshi era propenso a cólicas. Após verificar se ele estava bem, sentou-se com ele no colo e o acariciou, e ficou tensa com a pergunta inesperada.

— Quando Naruto virá nos visitar de novo? Aquela era a primeira vez que Hiroshi mencionava Naruto. Já havia se convencido de que ele esquecera por completo o pai.

— Não sei. — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Não foi capaz de lhe contar que provavelmente nunca mais o veria. Sempre tentara responder às perguntas de Hiro com honestidade, mas o brilho de antecipação nos olhos dele a impediu.

Quando Hiroshi voltou a dormir, ela estava completamente acordada e o coração batia desconfortável.

Seria possível que Hiro tivesse pressentido que Naruto era seu pai? Agira de maneira tão incomum em relação a ele por que sentira algum tipo de ligação entre os dois?

Apreensiva, Hinata colocou o carro na vaga e atra vessou o estacionamento. A última pessoa que deseja va ver era Naruto. Detestava saber que iria ter de trabalhar para ele, mas como Sakura lhe alertara quando lhe contara o que havia acontecido, não podia arcar com as conseqüências.

Mordiscou, ansiosa, o lábio inferior enquanto se apressava em direção ao escritório. Hiroshi lhe garantira que a barriga não mais doía quando acordara naquela manhã, mas deixara a professora da creche avisada que ele não passara bem durante a noite.

Hinata! — Temari exibiu um amplo sorriso, ao encontrá-la. — Mudou de idéia e decidiu ficar!

Pode-se dizer que sim. Nosso novo chefe fez-me uma oferta irrecusável — redargüiu Hinata em tom casual para em seguida perceber o que havia feito, quando viu o brilho no olhar da colega de trabalho.

Verdade? — suspirou Temari, invejosa. — Não acha que ele é o homem mais deslumbrante e sexy que já viu?

— Não — retrucou, tentando ignorar o salto que seu coração dera dentro do peito.

Bem, se é verdade, é a única mulher desta em presa a pensar dessa forma. E quando se considera que ele é solteiro e sem compromisso... Agora o coração de Hinata fazia acrobacias.

— Quem disse isso? — perguntou, desafiadora.

— Kakashi — informou a colega, presunçosa. — Ao que parece o próprio Naruto lhe contou.

Hinata imaginou o que Temari diria se lhe dissesse que, ao contrário do que Naruto contara a Kakashi, ele possuía um compromisso substancial na forma de seu filho, Hiroshi.

Naruto franzia o cenho quando concluiu a conversa ao telefone com seu contador. Mas não eram seus negócios que estavam lhe causando problemas. Sentia-se como em uma gangorra emocional. Algo inapropriado para um homem de sua idade. Ainda mais para quem se considerava à prova de fogo no que concernia às suas emoções e ao autocontrole.

Quando terminara seu casamento com Hinata, fechara-se por completo a tudo que a envolvesse. Delibera da e cinicamente expurgara tudo sobre ela de sua vida. Mas, e de seu coração?

Nada mudara, lembrou a si mesmo, exasperado. As mesmas razões pelas quais se divorciara ainda existiam no presente e sempre permaneceriam. Sabia que nunca poderia mudá-las. Tampouco esquecê-las!

Afastando a cadeira desajeitadamente, ergueu-se e caminhou em direção à janela do escritório.

Seria realmente verdade? E se fosse, o que estivera fazendo durante aquele final de semana? Nunca passara os dias lendo histórias infantis. E por certo não costumava perder tempo fazendo coisas tolas como comprar caros e ridículos conjuntos de trens.

Naruto fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, cerrando os punhos, tenso.

Certo, não fora deliberadamente ao setor de brinquedos quando chegou à loja de departamentos para comprar alguns itens para sua casa. Fora mera coincidência o fato de um setor de brinquedos ser ao lado do de utilidades domésticas onde fora procurar o aparelho de televisão. Não precisava se submeter a uma auto-análise apenas porque comprara um conjunto de trens.

Fizera-o apenas por causa da insistência do vendedor ao julgar equivocadamente que ele estava interessado no brinquedo.

Afinal, na primeira oportunidade se desfizera dele.

Um brilho divertido iluminou os olhos azuis, quando recordou a expressão do menino desconhecido quando lhe entregou o presente que havia comprado. A mãe se mostrara desconfiada no início, mas me diante a insistência de Naruto, concordara em que o filho aceitasse. Temera que ela interpretasse mal seu gesto. Afinal, sequer podiam imaginar os motivos que o levaram a comprar o brinquedo. Recordar o passa do e comprar presentes para criança, apenas por que... Por quê? Apenas pelo fato de o aconchego do filho de Hinata em seus braços ter suscitado lembranças de um tempo em sua vida no qual... O qual era passado, tentou relembrar a si mesmo. Porém, a verdade implacável continuava a confrontá-lo, apesar de tentar ignorá-la.

Pretende ir à taverna para almoçar? Hinata meneou a cabeça em negativa, sem desviar o olhar da tela do computador.

Não posso, estou preocupada — respondeu. Quero terminar isto e de qualquer modo, já comprei sanduíches.

Almoçar na taverna com os colegas de trabalho seria divertido e relaxante, mas como mãe solteira, Hinata tinha de controlar o orçamento.

Depois que Temari partiu, ela se ergueu e pegou os sanduíches. A empresa oferecia uma pequena sala de descanso, equipada com uma chaleira, cafeteira e for no de microondas para os funcionários utilizarem nas horas de almoço e parada para o café. Havia alcança do o fim do corredor e começara a descer a estreita es cada quando Naruto saiu de um dos escritórios do andar de baixo e se apressou em sua direção.

Para o desânimo de Hinata, sua reação foi intensa e imediata. Uma relíquia dos dias que formavam um casal. Tanto, que já tinha dado o primeiro passo dos poucos que restavam para que atravessasse o caminho de Naruto sem nem mesmo sentir.

Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, congelou com a face rubra de humilhação quando uma lembrança vi vida lhe acorreu à mente. A recordação de Naruto subindo apressado a escada da pequena casa onde moravam para tomá-la nos braços, rodopiá-la e em seguida deixar que ela escorregasse pela extensão de seu corpo, beijando-a com luxúria.

Mais tarde celebraram a novidade que ele lhe trouxera — que Naruto fechara um novo e lucrativo contra to — na cama, com o champanhe que ele levara para casa.

Rubra de vergonha, Hinata afastou as lembranças para o fundo da mente.

— Hina! — ele a chamou, austero, ao perceber a expressão de choque em seu rosto. — Que diabos...? O que há de errado?

Sobressaltada, Hinata tentou desviar, mas Naruto fechou os dedos em torno de seu braço.

Não sou mais Hina — ela lembrou em tom caustico. — Sou Hinata! E quanto ao que há de errado... Precisa mesmo perguntar?

Talvez fosse Hinata agora, mas Hina ainda estava viva dentro dela, obrigou-se a concordar. Afinal, em contradição às palavras ásperas, a reação de seu corpo ao toque de Naruto foi imediata. Seria por que ninguém mais o fizera desde que se separara o motivo do tre mor ante ao intenso e voluptuoso prazer? Ou por que era ele que a estava tocando? Seria pelo fato de que quando Naruto a beijara suscitara lembranças que fisicamente não podia ignorar?

Estaria seu corpo respondendo a um desejo antigo ou atual? Sabia a resposta que queria para a pergunta, mas de alguma forma não pôde se furtar em se aproximar dele, deixando escapar um hesitante suspiro de prazer. Ambos se fitavam diretamente nos olhos. A intensidade eletrizante dos olhos azuis a estontearam.

Podia sentir o polegar firme acariciando-lhe a curva do cotovelo, onde ele sabia que Hinata era vulnerável ao seu toque — a tal ponto que quando Naruto a beijava naquele local, todo seu corpo parecia se derreter de tremer.

Seria tão fácil e natural atirar-se nos braços de Naruto naquele momento e senti-los protetores em volta dela...

O barulho de uma porta se abrindo a trouxe de volta a realidade. Em um rompante, Hinata deu um passo atrás, afastando-se dele, com a face ardendo.

Há alguns anos não precisaria esconder o que sentia por ele — seu amante, marido e melhor amigo, — tampouco seu desejo explícito quando ele a tocava. Mas as coisas haviam mudado, relembrou Hinata a si mesma, enquanto desvencilhava o braço.

— O que é isso? — indagou Naruto, volvendo o olhar à caixa que ela carregava.

— Meu almoço.

— Nessa caixa? — Ele a fitou com olhar debochado. — Pensei que para o bem de seu filho, de veria saber que tem de se alimentar de maneira ade quada.

Enquanto escutava as palavras críticas, a resposta apaixonada de minutos atrás foi substituída por raiva e ultraje.

— Para sua informação — não que tenha direito a questionar nada que eu faça, — é justamente por causa de Hiro que vou almoçar isto — declarou ela. — Custa caro criar um filho. Não que se importe, já que optou por não se aborrecer com crianças — acrescentou com sarcasmo. — Sanduíches são bem mais baratos que um almoço na taverna. O que foi? — indagou ante o olhar fixo de Naruto. — Ou devo adivinhar? Pode passar por um patrão zeloso e atencioso para todo mundo, mas eu o conheço. E sei também que atualmente pode almoçar no restaurante mais caro do mundo, mas houve um tempo em que até mesmo um sanduíche era um luxo para você.

Quando percebeu a expressão do rosto dele se contrair de raiva, imaginou se não fora longe demais, mas não retrocederia e esperava que o queixo que mantinha erguido o assegurasse daquilo.

Imagino que seu filho tenha um pai — começou Naruto em tom frio. — Por que ele não está contribuindo com o sustento dele?

Hinata deteve-se a fitá-lo em silêncio, consciente da dor que ele estava lhe causando.

O pai de Hiroshi não está contribuindo para seu sustento porque não o deseja.

Incapaz de prosseguir sem que seu frágil autocontrole fosse destruído, passou apressada por ele e desceu a escada.

Narut observou-a afastar-se. Almoços minguados, um corpo magro e a preocupação estampada no olhar. Mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, a vida que le vava estava há anos luz dos luxos com os quais ele a podia cercar.

Lembraria-se dele enquanto se relacionava com o homem que lhe fizera um filho?

Determinado, Naruto empurrou tais pensamentos para o fundo da mente, ciente de que eram não só inapropriados, mas perigosos.

Durante toda a hora do almoço e nas duas que se seguiram, Hinata não conseguiu se concentrar em nada além de Naruto. O coração batia em um compasso acelerado e os músculos estavam doloridos pela tensão que ela lhes impunha. E a situação tendia a piorar.

Apenas a certeza de que tinha de proteger a vida que se formava dentro dela a mantivera viva nos meses que se seguiram ao término do casamento. Teria de fazer tudo pelo bem-estar de Hiroshi já que seria o único parente dele.

Descobrira que estava grávida dois meses depois que Naruto anunciou que queria o divórcio e se separou dela. Desmaiara em uma loja, exaurida pela tristeza que a envolvia.

Até àquele momento, não se importava em viver ou morrer. Ou melhor, se tivessem lhe dado escolha teria optado pela morte. Não imaginava a vida sem Naruto, cujas palavras empedernidas — _irá me esquecer e encontrará alguém com quem poderá ter os malditos bebês que tanto quer _— despedaçaram-lhe o coração. O único homem com o qual queria ter filhos era ele. Mas Naruto não mais a amava. A casa que haviam dividido estava vazia e Hinata vivia, ou melhor, subsistia, em uma residência alugada, determinada a não acei tar dinheiro algum dele. E então descobriu que estava grávida de um filho de Naruto. A criança que ele lhe dissera não desejar!

Foi então que decidiu não revelar a Naruto que esta va grávida. Não iria querer impingir a rejeição a seu filho. Ele a rejeitara e a dor quase a destruíra. Não iria infligir o mesmo destino a Hiroshi.

Prometera a si mesma que iria encontrar uma forma de parar de amar Naruto, mas temia desesperadamente que tivesse se enganado. Uma dor com uma mescla de desejo desamparado tomava vulto em seu íntimo. A despeito da ameaça dele, tinha de conseguir um jeito de sair daquela empresa... Imediatamente!

Agitada, Hinata correu em direção à porta do escritório, escancarou-a e rumou à sala que um dia pertencera a Kakashi e que estava sendo ocupada por Naruto.

Não havia ninguém na ante-sala, e muito nervosa para formalidades, adentrou o escritório para olhar em volta desanimada quando o encontrou vazio.

Ao menos achou estar vazio. A porta que dava para a sala privada, que continha um vestiário e itens de banho se encontrava parcialmente aberta e Hinata podia sentir alguém se movimentando lá. Só podia ser Naruto.

Inspirando profundamente, caminhou em direção ao pequeno vestiário e estacou hesitante com a mão no batente da porta. Uma parte dela não estava preparada para um novo confronto, porém outra queria terminar de vez com aquilo.

Pigarreou, tomou fôlego e chamou:

Naruto , está aí? Há algo que quero conversar com você...

No vazio do silêncio que se seguiu, Hinata começou a perder a coragem. Talvez ele não estivesse ali...

Começou a girar o corpo para sair da sala, quando a porta se abriu e Naruto apareceu desnudo, com exceção da água que lhe cobria a pele e a toalha que mantinha enrolada nos quadris.

Por alguns segundos Hinata não conseguiu se mover, sair ou fazer qualquer coisa além de fitá-lo com o rosto queimando e os olhos arregalados.

Oh, você estava tomando banho! — Seria aquela sua voz? Um sussurro fraco e quase apavorado?

— Estava — retrucou ele em tom seco, enfatizando o pretérito imperfeito.

Enquanto lutava contra a sensação dolorosa que tomava conta de seu corpo, Hinata se focou na raiva como única defesa, dizendo a si mesma que ele poderia ter feito mais para cobrir a nudez do que apenas utilizar uma pequena toalha em torno dos quadris.

Procurando evitar a repentina vontade de lhe ad mirar o físico — e quase perdendo, — ouviu o tom lacônico de Naruto .

— É melhor entrar e fechar a porta.

O quê? Estava prestes a protestar, transtornada, quando ele voltou a falar.

— A não ser que queira arriscar que alguém entre aqui e surpreenda-nos dessa forma.

Hinata sabia que havia mil argumentos para confrontar as palavras de Naruto , mas antes que pudesse responder, ele esticou a mão e fechou a porta do escritório. E a trancou.

— Por que... trancou a porta? — indagou ela, en vergonhada pelo tom trêmulo da própria voz.

— Porque não quero ninguém entrando aqui — redargüiu em Tom seco. — Por que motivo acha que fiz? Estava se recordando...

— Não estava recordando nada — interrompeu Hinata em pânico. — Queria apenas...

Naruto se afastara dela e inadvertidamente Hinata observou o olhar vagando impotente pelo corpo desnudo dele.

Naruto era um homem adulto quando se conhecera e ela sentira-se eletrizada a primeira vez que o vira assim.

Na época, achara que era impossível haver corpo mais perfeito — desde a solidez macia do pescoço à largura imponente dos ombros, dos braços que a aper tavam junto a ele às mãos que a levavam a lugares nunca antes explorados, do peito tão magnificamente liso, do abdome definido e musculoso que possuía uma linha de pêlos, emprestando-lhe uma aparência masculina e sexy.

Mas ela estava errada! Ou o tempo se encarregara de fazê-la esquecer a sensualidade que dele emanava para lhe atenuar a dor?

Um frio ao mesmo tempo familiar e desconcertante começou a emergir de seu estômago, sobrepujando o poder de Hinata em contrair o corpo para evitá-lo. E uma onda de desejo que lhe despedaçava os sentimentos e o autocontrole crescia com ele.

Logo acima do local onde a toalha estava amarrada podia divisar a pequena cicatriz esbranquiçada da qual se lembrava tão vividamente. O ferimento resul tara de um acidente que Naruto tivera quando começara a trabalhar como operário aos 15 anos. Quando ele lhe contara como sofrera calado a dor para não ser ridicularizado pelos outros operários e ainda perdera o dia de trabalho, Hinata chorou e pressionou os lábios contra a cicatriz, enquanto ele enterrava as mãos em seus cabelos.

E então Naruto a...

Quando percebeu o caminho que seus pensamentos estavam tomando e que não eram apenas as lembranças do passado que a estavam excitando, mas um desejo cego de experimentar tudo outra vez no presente, Hinata ficou em pânico. Tinha de sair dali e naquele momento!

Com um movimento rápido se dirigiu à porta.

— Hinata!

Tomado de surpresa pelo movimento ágil de Hinata, Naruto esticou o braço para impedi-la. O pulso que ele segurava lhe pareceu mais frágil do que no passado. Irritava-o o fato de ela dar tão pouca importância ao próprio bem-estar. E mais ainda o fato de que o homem que a engravidara a ferira e abandonara. O sim ples pensamento de alguém a magoando o fazia ansiar por abraçá-la e protegê-la.

Antes que pudesse evitar, Naruto a tomou nos braços, ignorando-lhe os protestos para que a largasse e enterrou ambas as mãos nos cabelos macios, trazendo à vida de maneira inconsciente uma parte das lembranças sensuais de Hinata.

— Fico feliz que não tenha cortado os cabelos. As palavras roucas e sussurradas paralisaram Hinata.

Podia sentir o calor das mãos fortes contra a própria nuca. E recostado ao seu corpo o calor que dele emanava.

Subjugada pelos próprios sentimentos, Hinata deixou escapar um som entre um gemido e um suspiro. Como se esperasse apenas por aquele sinal, Naruto tomou-lhe os lábios, possuindo-os com o desejo e a ânsia que o corpo dela de pronto reconheceu.

E então não havia passado ou dor. Apenas o presente, aquele lugar... E Naruto.

Uma das mãos dele acariciava-lhe a pele da face, escorregando pelo pescoço delgado e traçando a linha pela clavícula.

Tomada de desejo, Hinata pressionou o corpo contra o dele, os dedos delicados procurando pela barreira indesejada entre eles, num gesto automático, antes de livrá-lo da toalha. As ações dela refletiam a mulher que um dia fora e não a que era no presente. Que pressentia direito à total intimidade do corpo de Naruto , a sentí-lo, a acariciá-lo onde e quando quisesse. Assim como ele tivera o direito de explorar o dela.

Embora Hinata tentasse lembrar a si mesma que ambos não usufruíam mais de tais direitos, seus sentidos se recusavam a escutar, tão embotados se encontram pelo prazer.

Naruto gemeu ao sentir o toque ávido de Hinata sobre sua pele desnuda. Fazia tanto tempo! Demasiado para seu autocontrole, concluiu ele, quando os lábios encontraram a depressão na base do pescoço macio, e escutou um gemido de desejo.

Incapaz de impedir a si mesmo, Naruto permitiu que as próprias mãos despissem as camadas de roupa que o separavam do corpo cálido de Hinata.

Seria Naruto que estava tremendo ao lhe envolver os seios com as mãos ou o tremor advinha dela? Hinata imaginou, com a mente embotada de desejo. Podia sentir o imediato intumescimento dos próprios mamilos e sabia que ele podia perceber também. Quando ele os tomou entre o polegar e o indicador, a ferocidade da onda de prazer que a sacudiu, fê-la pressionar os quadris contra os de Naruto.

— Sabe o que acontece quando faz isso, não? — Como resposta, Hinata lhe tomou a mão e a deslizou pelo próprio corpo. — Quero que faça isto também — sussurrou ele, e Hinata não resistiu quando Naruto guiou-lhe a mão à pele quente da própria ereção.

Hinata não tocara nenhum homem durante todo o tempo em que estiveram separados. Tampouco dese jara fazê-lo. Ainda assim, os dedos delicados se moveram instintivamente ao longo da rigidez masculina, acariciando-o.

— Hinata... Hinata.

O tom angustiado e atormentado do próprio nome apenas lhe aumentou a excitação, enquanto a mão fina executava movimentos de vaivém ao longo da masculinidade rígida. A avidez que explodia em seu íntimo se espelhava no ritmo das carícias que os dedos executavam.

Aquilo era como estar no céu — e no inferno. Era tudo que sempre desejara e nunca pudera ter, reconheceu Naruto, enquanto se submetia impotente ao poder que Hinata exercia sobre ele. Porém, era um autêntico exemplo de "macho" alfa, e não permitiria que ela co mandasse por muito tempo. Cego de desejo tomou-a nos braços e começou a beijá-la profunda e possessivamente.

Ela o desejava mais que tudo. Ansiando por mais, colou-se ao corpo dele, esperando... E então ambos ficaram tensos ao toque do telefone.

Mortificada com o que fizera, Hinata se vestiu e desapareceu, alheia às ordens de Naruto para que permanecesse onde estava.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

—E agora esse tipo de vírus desprezível nos rondando... — Hinata pressionou a têmpora com uma das mãos, tentado abrandar a dor latejante na cabeça e se concentrar no que Sakura estava dizendo. — É um vírus violento! — continuou a amiga. — Fico imaginando se deveria manter Satoshi longe da creche por enquanto.

Através da dor latejante, Hinata tentou não invejar a situação da amiga por poder se dar ao luxo de tomar tal decisão. Sem a creche não podia trabalhar e sem trabalhar como ela e Hiroshi sobreviveriam?

Após a partida de Sakura, voltou um olhar preocupado ao filho. Embora estivesse brincando feliz com Satoshi, parecia mais quieto do que o normal.

— Ainda está com dor na sua barriga, querido? — indagou ansiosa, mas Hiro permaneceu em silêncio.

— Naruto voltará a nos visitar? — questionou ele. Hinata sentiu um aperto na garganta e uma pontada aguda no coração como nunca experimentara. Dese java tomá-lo nos braços e protegê-lo de tudo que o magoasse. Mas não adiantaria esconder a verdade de si mesma por mais tempo. Naquela tarde, enquanto Naruto a fazia cativa em seus braços, descobrira que ainda o amava.

E fora aquela certeza que a fizera fugir dele. Naruto não a amava mais. Deixara aquilo bem claro há cinco unos.

Não, Hiroshi. Ele não voltará — afirmou ela em tom suave.

Mas eu quero que ele volte — retrucou Hiroshi fazendo beicinho.

Hinata podia sentir o autocontrole ser esmagado pela dor. Quando acariciou os cabelos de Hiro, ele lhe vol tou um olhar acusatório e fez a pergunta que ela mais temia.

Por que não tenho um pai como Satoshi? Um misto de angústia e desespero se mesclou em seu íntimo. Como poderia dizer a Hiroshi que ele possuía um, mas que ele não o desejava? Era muito novo para compreender a verdade.

Nem todos os pais e mães vivem juntos como os de Satoshi — explicou Hinata em tom gentil, observando-o digerir as palavras em silêncio. E onde meu pai mora? O latejar na cabeça por certo era o motivo da náusea que sentia, pensou Hinata. Mas a certeza de que um dia Hiroshi não mais poderia ser enganado era como uma pedra esmagando-lhe o coração.

E está na hora de ir para a cama. Que história gostaria que eu lesse esta noite?

Por um instante pensou que Hiroshi fosse se recusar a ser enganado, mas ele não o fez.

Naruto observou a vista que se descortinava da janela da suntuosa cobertura que estava alugando enquanto avaliava o futuro de sua nova aquisição. Nas raras ocasiões em que se permitira pensar em Hinata desde o divórcio, a imaginara vivendo na paz do campo, com um marido abastado e com a casa cheia de crianças como sempre quisera. Porém, a realidade do cotidiano dela o chocou. Sim, ela tinha realizado o desejo da maternidade... mas onde estaria o homem que deveria estar a seu lado, amparando-a?

Não esquecera a vida que levava antes de enrique cer e sabia a luta que Hinata estava travando.

Por que diabos ela não reclamara uma pensão ao bastardo? Em sua opinião, todos os pais tinham por obrigação contribuir financeiramente na criação do fi lho. Pensou na própria infância. Sabia por experiência como a vida de uma criança era difícil quando crescia na pobreza. Aquele não era o caso de Hiroshi, mas era óbvio que a mãe tinha que lutar com todas as forças para sustentá-lo.

Aborrecido, Naruto passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Quando conhecera Hinata — ou Hina como se chamava na época, — era um rapaz tosco e anti-social e encrenqueiro. Ela não só lhe dera amor como o ajudara e encorajara de todas as formas possíveis, e fora por causa da fé que ela depositara nele que conseguira chegar onde estava.

Se ao menos pudesse incutir aquela dívida na mente de Hinata.

Afastou-se da janela. A cobertura parecia ter saído das páginas de uma revista cara e não era apropriada para uma criança. Não como a casa paroquial que um dia prometera a Hinata.

Fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um profundo suspiro. Teria ela amado o homem que lhe dera um filho? E quem era ele afinal?

A chave do carro se encontrava na bancada imaculadamente limpa da cozinha. Levaria menos de meia hora para chegar ao chalé de Hinata.

Havia tomado sua decisão. Insistiria para que ela revelasse o nome do pai de Hiroshi e em seguida pro videnciaria para que ele arcasse com as devidas responsabilidades para com Hinata e Hiroshi.

Mal Hiroshi havia pegado no sono, a dor na cabeça de Hinata finalmente abrandara. A roupa que pendurara naquela manhã, antes de ir para o trabalho, estava seca, e exalando o aroma de roupa limpa pela cozinha.

Gostava de realizar aquelas tarefas à noite, enquanto o filho dormia para que tivessem o tempo livre para o ritual do final de semana: irem à pequena loja da aldeia conversar e comprar jornais.

Hinata estava determinada a fazer tudo que pudesse para proporcionar a Hiroshi o senso de vida em comunidade, ainda que não fosse capaz de lhe propiciar o convívio com um pai.

Uma sombra assomou à janela da cozinha, forçando-a a desviar o olhar do ferro de passar. Hinata congelou ao perceber a presença de Naruto.

Um leve tremor perpassou-lhe o corpo, fazendo os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem, enquanto lutava contra o medo de que os próprios pensamentos haviam feito Naruto se materializar à sua frente.

Não deveria pensar daquela forma, repreendeu-se com firmeza, enquanto retirava a tomada do ferro da parede e, apressada, dirigia-se à porta antes que ele pudesse bater. Não queria que Hiroshi acordasse.

Para que ele teria vindo? Para lhe dizer que havia mudado de idéia e que a liberava do aviso prévio? De uma forma irracional, o pensamento, em vez de lhe causar prazer, trouxe-lhe ainda mais dor. Dor de imaginar que sua reação no escritório o fizera concluir que ela ainda o amava.

Independentemente do que Naruto fizera, não era o tipo de homem que se regozijaria em saber que uma mulher o amava quando não a correspondia.

Enquanto ele entrava na cozinha, Hinata teve tempo de refletir o quão irônico era o fato de no momento ela temer ser demitida quando já havia apresentado sua carta de demissão.

— O que está fazendo aqui? O que quer? — indagou Hinata, embora ciente de que seu desejo era que ele a arrebatasse em seus braços e...

A familiar e traiçoeira fraqueza se espalhava por suas veias, perfazendo um trajeto perigoso até o coração. Naruto estava muito próximo — o suficiente para perceber que ele havia se barbeado, e possuía peque nos cortes no pescoço.

Uma cena do passado lhe assomou à mente. Ela estava parada em frente a Naruto na rua em que ele trabalhava. Naruto a provocava e Hinata tentava fazer o mesmo com ele, comentando inocentemente sobre o rosto não barbeado dele, que lhe lançara um sor riso malicioso e alegara preferir se barbear antes de ir para cama para não lhe arranhar a pele, enquanto Hinata corava.

Um sentimento de desolação e perda a envolveu.

— Quem é o pai de Hiroshi?

A intensidade com que ele a fitava lhe fez o coração dar um salto.

Como?

Sentindo-se fraca, ela se agarrou à beirada da mesa da cozinha, enquanto lutava contra o choque e imagi nava como diabos poderia responder àquela pergunta, e então concluiu que só havia uma maneira: dizer-lhe a verdade.

Antes que perdesse a coragem ou mudasse de idéia, inspirou profundamente e o fitou.

— Você.

No silêncio que se seguiu, o rosto de Naruto perdeu a cor e em seguida se fechou com a sombra escura que se espalhou pela pele.

— Não — negou, veemente.

A negativa ricocheteou pelas paredes da cozinha e a atingiu como um projétil. As esperanças de Hinata desvaneceram ante ao ataque fulminante.

— Não! — repetia Naruto de maneira selvagem, mexendo a cabeça em negativa. — Não! Está mentindo para mim. Sei que a feri quando terminei nosso casamento e posso entender porque se envolveu com outra pessoa, mas é impossível aceitar que sou pai de Hiroshi.

Outra pessoa? Hinata podia sentir o sabor acre da própria raiva, enquanto ouvia Naruto renegar o próprio filho. O que estivera esperando?

Quisera que ele a tomasse nos braços e lhe dissesse que cometera um erro, que ainda a amava. E a amava mais ainda por ela ter lhe dado um filho.

— Sim, você me feriu daquela vez — concordou Hinata em tom calmo. — Mas acredite-me que crueldade não é nada comparada ao que fez agora. Pode me ferir o quanto quiser, mas nunca permitirei que faça o mesmo com Hiroshi.

Enquanto se forçava a fitá-lo, a própria dor foi suplantada pelo sentimento de proteção maternal. Por Hiroshi sacrificaria tudo, até mesmo a si. Não podia negar o fato de amar Naruto , mas pelo bem de Hiro controlaria e baniria aquele amor de dentro dela.

A reação de Naruto à revelação da paternidade, apenas ratificava sua decisão inicial de não lhe contar que havia concebido um filho dele. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, rasgava-lhe o coração até que ela quase não pudesse suportar a dor.

Mas era a raiva que sentia e o interesse no bem-estar do filho que brilhava nos olhos perolados naquele instante e lhe motivava o tom mordaz da voz.

— Muito bem. Rejeite Hiroshi como fez comigo. Mas isso não alterará o fato de ele ser seu filho.

Testemunhar os esforços de Naruto para tentar se controlar a fez sentir uma quase satisfação. Com a face lívida outra vez, ele a encarou.

— Ele não pode ser meu filho — insistiu Naruto em Tom áspero.

— Não pode? Por que não? Por que estava dormindo com a mulher pela qual me abandonou quando ele foi concebido? A propósito, o que aconteceu com ela? Enjoou-se da mulher como fez comigo?

— Muito irritada para aguardar a resposta, continuou: — Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas isso não alterará a verdade. Ele é seu filho. — Meneou a cabeça com violência. — Acha que eu desejaria que fosse? — indagou de modo agressivo quando ele não respondeu. — Acha que eu não queria que ele tivesse sido concebido com amor, por um homem que me amasse? Alguém que quisesse dividir a vida conosco? Não pode imaginar como eu desejava tudo isso. Para Hiroshi e para mim. Mas ao contrário de você, encarei a realidade.

Hinata tremia da cabeça aos pés e estava à beira das lágrimas.

Por um minuto o rompante dela o impediu de pensar em qualquer resposta. E no minuto seguinte, pen sou que gostaria de ser capaz de acreditar nela. Hinata estava fazendo um belo trabalho para crer no que dizia, reconheceu com cinismo. Mas todo o cinismo do mundo não podia mascarar a imediata resposta de Naruto ao descontrole emocional de Hinata. Dor, raiva e um desejo inacreditável rasgavam-lhe o íntimo em iguais proporções.

O que ocorrera ao autocontrole do qual se orgulhava? E à honestidade que sempre fora a maior carac terística da personalidade de Hinata? Obviamente mais uma coisa para lamentar junto com suas outras perdas. Levou algum tempo para conseguir conter o impulso de tomá-la nos braços, mas por fim conseguiu.

Está gastando seu latim à toa. Isso não faz sentido. Hiroshi não é meu filho. — Hesitou, afastando-se deliberadamente de Hinata para que ela não lhe percebesse a expressão. — Nada do que você disser irá me fazer reconhecê-lo como tal.

— Ela o fitou. A face queimando de indignação, os lábios comprimidos, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Naruto a interrompeu. — Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata! Não torne isso pior do que é. Posso entender que tenha se entregado a outro depois que nosso casamento acabou. Sou capaz de compreender que fizesse isso por revanchismo e que eu mereceria esse tipo de reação, mas não posso aceitar que tenha dormido com outro homem enquanto ainda estávamos casados.

— Quer dizer como você fez? — rebateu Hinata, mordaz. — O que aconteceu com ela?

— Não está mais em minha vida. Foi apenas um caso sem importância.

A voz de Naruto soou mais irritada do que preocupa da e adicionou mais combustível à ira de Hinata.

— Uma mulher inteligente! Deve ter percebido que você a acabaria traindo como fez comigo.

Naruto lhe voltou um olhar amargurado.

— Quando se trata de traição, você consegue me superar. Cometeu o maior ato de traição quando tentou imputar-me a paternidade de outro homem!

A face de Hinata se tornou rubra de raiva.

— Nunca lançaria mão desse tipo de artifício — gritou, furiosa. — Não suporto sequer pensar no que fez, não só a mim, mas, pior ainda, a Hiroshi! Você negou ao seu filho o direito de saber quem é o pai e...

Irritado, Naruto esticou as mãos e segurou-lhe o pulso.

— Hiroshi não é meu filho!

As palavras ásperas ecoaram pela pequena cozinha, fazendo com que Hinata tentasse se desvencilhar.

— Eu o odeio, Naruto — afirmou, descontrolada.

— Não sabe o quanto desejava não tê-lo conhecido, o quanto me odeio por permitir que...

— Permitir o quê? — interrompeu-a Naruto , puxando-a até encostá-la na parede sólida de seu corpo.

— Que eu a faça sentir isto?

A boca sensual tomou posse dos lábios de Hinata. A pressão, curvando-a para trás e a fazendo arquear a es pinha. Raiva e orgulho se mesclavam em turbulência dentro dela, enquanto trilhas eletrizantes e perigosas de desejo começavam a lhe correr pelas veias. Podia sentir a volúpia tomar o corpo de Naruto e, sem conse guir explicar como aconteceu, viu-se arrebatada em outro beijo apaixonado.

Como em um tempo quando eles haviam acabado de se conhecer e um beijo lhe fora roubado com a mesma volúpia na total escuridão da casa de Hinata ao retornarem do primeiro encontro.

Naquela ocasião, seu corpo explodira de excitação em reconhecimento à paixão predatória. Ela era jovem e inocente, mas totalmente apaixonada por Naruto .

No momento, ela era...

Hinata sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo, sentidos e emoções refletiam a menina que um dia fora.

Sentiu um protesto velado escapar-lhe dos lábios. No mesmo instante, o calor e a firmeza dos lábios de Naruto a silenciaram. As mãos másculas se moveram dos braços para as costas esguias, não mais a contendo e sim acariciando-a, como se algo no som que ela emitira tivesse se assemelhado a uma súplica e não a uma queixa.

Hinata estremeceu quando as mãos fortes lhe envolveram a cintura. Os polegares acariciando a estreita curva, antes de escorregarem para baixo e se espalmarem em suas nádegas, puxando-a ainda mais contra a rigidez da própria ereção. Num gesto automático e instantâneo, ela ergueu os quadris e murmurou o nome dele.

Encontrava-se perdida no tempo, espaço e para tudo que não fosse os dois. Um som agudo de puro desejo feminino cortou o ar que se encontrava carre gado pelos sussurros e pelas respirações entrecortadas da paixão mútua.

E Naruto respondeu a ele como se uma porta tivesse se escancarado e o admitido a um reino perdido e en cantado.

Um forte tremor sacudiu o corpo dela quando a mão experiente lhe envolveu um dos seios e começou a acariciá-lo com familiar intimidade, despertando uma sensação igualmente familiar que se espalhava por todo seu íntimo e se intensificava cada vez mais.

Incapaz de deter a própria resposta ao clamor do desejo, Hinata arqueou todo o corpo em direção à carícia ousada, gemendo contra os lábios dele, enquanto os dedos firmes se fechavam em torno dos mamilos rijos e os massageavam.

Em um curto lampejo de lucidez, Hinata percebeu que o simples contato da ereção de Naruto contra seu corpo a excitava como a uma adolescente virgem. Em seguida, Naruto deixou escapar um gemido rouco, arrancando-lhe o _top _e ela observou a tensão alterar-lhe as feições quando a nudez macia de seus seios com os mamilos úmidos e túrgidos se revelaram. E então a lucidez lhe pareceu algo remoto, sobrepujado de pronto por sua própria resposta.

Lembrar-se-ia Naruto de como gostava que ele lhe massageasse os mamilos com a ponta dos dedos? Como aquilo a fazia gritar o nome dele tremendo de excitação? Recordaria de como a levava ao limite da insanidade quando a tocava de modo lento apenas com os lábios?

Estremeceu quando sentiu uma das mãos de Naruto se apossar outra vez de um de seus seios... esperando... ansiando...

— Hina...

O som rouco do próprio nome parecia ter emergido de algum lugar profundo e escondido em Naruto, e ela sentiu todo corpo ficar tenso em resposta.

Hina! Mas aquele não era mais seu nome. Ela era Hinata. E Naruto não era o homem que a amara no passado e sim o que a havia traído! O mesmo que se recusava a aceitar a paternidade do filho. Uma tristeza profunda a engolfou. Como podia estar agindo daquela maneira quando sabia...?

E então congelou quando a porta da cozinha se es cancarou e viu Hiroshi parado os observando.


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

A reação de Naruto foi mais rápida do que a dela. E de repente Hinata se viu fitando o filho por detrás do corpo protetor dele. Com a face rubra de surpresa e culpa, ela vestiu o _top _e se encaminhou em direção a Hiroshi, mas ele a ignorou, correndo para Naruto .

De imediato Hinata tentou impedi-lo, incapaz de li dar com a rejeição que o filho iria sofrer, mas para sua surpresa, Naruto passou por ela, erguendo Hiroshi quan do ele estendeu os braços.

Segurando Hiroshi no colo, Naruto experimentou uma dor que não se assemelhava a nenhuma que já sentira — nem mesmo quando ouvira que não seria capaz de gerar filhos ou quando jogara Hinata para fora de sua vida.

A pequena cabeça de Hiroshi se inclinou para trás e dois olhinhos sonolentos o fitaram. Naruto sentiu como se alguém tivesse enfiando uma faca envenenada com ciúme e desespero em suas costelas. Ciúme por Hinata ter se entregado a outro homem e desespero pela situação na qual se encontrava.

De modo abrupto depositou Hiroshi nos braços de Hinata que o aguardavam e caminhou em direção à por ta dos fundos.

Quando a alcançou, estacou e se voltou. Os olhos azuis enevoados pela dor.

— Quando ele nasceu?

Hinata apertou os braços em volta do corpo de Hiroshi que voltara a dormir do jeito que as crianças conse guem fazer, em segundos, e lhe disse a data.

Após uma ínfima pausa, Naruto se manifestou.

— Então ele foi concebido duas semanas após nos sa separação?

O ar na cozinha tornou-se pesado pela combinação das emoções de ambos.

— Ele nasceu com duas semanas de atraso — res pondeu ela à acusação tácita de Naruto . — Eles quise ram induzir o parto, mas eu lhes pedi que esperassem. Eu... Queria dar à luz de parto normal.

Hinata fechou os olhos e virou de costas, tentando afastar a lembrança que esperara até o último momen to possível, agarrando-se à esperança que um milagre aconteceria e Naruto estaria a seu lado quando o filho nascesse.

Mas aquilo não acontecera e, no final, ninguém, além da equipe do hospital, testemunhou-lhe o parto.

Despertou do devaneio quando a porta dos fundos se fechou. Naruto havia partido. Mas ele já os havia abandonado há muito tempo.

De alguma forma, aquele pensamento não lhe trou xe conforto algum. A dor que sentia era muito intensa para ser abrandada tão facilmente.

Poderia ter desafiado Naruto a deixá-la provar que Hiroshi era filho dele, exigindo um exame de DNA, pensou, encostando o queixo as madeixas macias dos cabelos de Hiro. Mas aquilo de nada serviria se Naruto se negava a ser o pai dele. Não iria expor Hiroshi àquele tipo de dor — nem mesmo para provar que ela não o traíra com outro homem!

A dor continuava a castigá-la. Tão forte quanto no passado. Onde teria ido parar seu orgulho? Por que não a resgatava da própria vulnerabilidade, relembrando-a do que Naruto fizera no passado? Como Naruto se atrevia a fazer acusações quando fora ele a assumir abertamente a relação com outra mulher?

Hiroshi ainda se encontrava adormecido em seus braços, o que significava que podia dar vazão às gros sas lágrimas que lhe assomavam aos olhos.

Naruto fez uma careta quando acidentalmente cortou a pele e pousou a lâmina de barbear.

— A culpa é sua — murmurou para o próprio refle xo no espelho, enquanto estancava o sangue. Mas não era ao corte que se referia. Tampouco era seu rosto que estava vendo — e sim o de Hiroshi.

Praguejando, tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas era tarde.

Vira refletido nos olhos de Hinata como ela se sentia ante a sua recusa em aceitar Hiroshi como filho. Mas não importava o quanto ela persuadira a si mesma a aceitar aquele fato, Naruto sabia que era impossível.

Cerrou as pálpebras e engoliu em seco ante ao amargo sabor da própria humilhação.

Era clinicamente impossível para ele gerar um filho.

Ignorava o fato quando se casara com Hinata, caso contrário não teria se unido a ela, sabendo o quanto ela desejava filhos.

Relembrou a consulta médica que fora responsável pelo fim de seu casamento e de sua vida.

— Há algo que tenho a lhe dizer — começou o mé dico. — Um dos testes que fizemos foi o de contagem de espermatozóides. Temo que não seja possível para você gerar filhos.

Nos dias atuais ainda era atormentado por pesade los sobre aquelas palavras.

Não conseguira acreditar de imediato. Como seria possível ele não poder gerar filhos? Era um homem saudável no auge da juventude. Protestara, dizendo que o médico devia estar enganado e durante toda a consulta percebera a compaixão humilhante nos olhos dele. O doutor devia ser mais velho que ele uns vinte anos. Um homem baixo, barrigudo e calvo. Mas de repente, o médico era o ser viril naquele consultório, enquanto Naruto sentia-se reduzido a um espectro de homem, ao menos de seu ponto de vista.

Homens de verdade, que lutavam pela sobrevivên cia no mundo em que Naruto fora criado, não eram in capazes de gerar filhos.

Uma cena do passado lhe assomou à mente. O frag mento de um diálogo da mãe comentando com um amigo sobre um conhecido que tinham em comum. Podia lembrar o escárnio no riso da mãe, enquanto se referia ao tal homem.

— É um pobre coitado em todos os sentidos. Foi incapaz de procriar até agora e não parece que o fará. Em minha opinião ele não é um homem de verdade.

Assim como ele.

Outra lembrança assomou-lhe à mente.

— Oh, Naruto . Mal posso esperar para termos filhos. — Era a voz de Hinata o assombrando e ele praguejou entre dentes. — Odiaria ter um casamento sem filhos como o de meus tios.

Ainda podia ver a expressão de repulsa no rosto de Hinata.

— Não se preocupe. Darei a você tantos quantos quiser — garantira, excitado ante ao pensamento de como fariam os filhos.

E a cada vez que fazia amor com Hinata aquele mes mo sentimento estivera presente. A ânsia atávica do orgulho masculino ante a certeza de deter o poder de criar uma nova vida dentro dela.

Mas aquilo não estava em seu poder, de acordo com as palavras do médico.

Não fora apenas o presente e o passado de Naruto que o médico destruíra, mas a autoconfiança e o orgulho de si mesmo. De um momento para o outro, não era o homem que sempre pensara ser. Sequer podia se inti tular um homem.

Ter Hiroshi em seus braços resgatara com intensi dade selvagem tudo que nunca poderia ter e, ainda assim, não conseguia odiar o menino. Longe disso, na verdade. Em vez de rejeitar a criança que outro ho mem dera à mulher que ele amava, sentia-se cativado por Hiroshi.

Se ao menos Hinata soubesse o quanto desejava que Hiroshi fosse seu filho e ela sua esposa!

Depois de tê-lo traído dormindo com outro homem? Um sorriso amargo curvou os lábios de Naruto .

Hinata pensara que lhe arremessando de volta a infidelidade que ele afirmara ter estaria lançando mão de uma arma poderosa... Mas aquela fora apenas uma mentira que ele inventara para apressar o fim do casa mento para que Hinata pudesse ficar livre.

E desde que a razão pela qual se empenhara em lhe dar a liberdade fora para que ela encontrasse outro ho mem com quem pudesse gerar filhos, não havia razão em se sentir daquela forma pelo que Hinata fizera.

Quem quer que fosse o homem, era um tolo, assim como um canalha, por abandoná-la e ao filho.

— Todos estão surpresos com o fato de o novo pa trão ficar tanto aqui — confidenciou Temari, enquanto conversava com Hinata na terça-feira depois do almoço.

— Ele tem outras duas empresas. Acha que isso signi fica que podemos perder o medo de sermos redundan tes? — indagou, esperançosa. — Afinal, se não tives se intenção de manter a empresa ativa, não perderia tanto tempo aqui, não acha? Hinata? — chamou quando não recebeu resposta. — Tem algo que a preocupa?

— Desculpe... Não dormi muito bem ontem à noite — respondeu Hinata com sinceridade.

— Parece mesmo um pouco cansada.

Cansada! pensou Hinata. Sentia-se como se suas emoções tivessem sido estraçalhadas e só o que res tasse delas fossem ossos moídos.

Por certo a secura nos olhos é que a fazia piscar, e não a vontade de chorar, assegurou Hinata a si mesma. Pensar, não fizera outra coisa durante a noite.

Ainda se sentia chocada, admitiu. E a causa era a descoberta de como permanecia vulnerável a Naruto !

— Oh, não. Veja que horas são! Preciso ir — apres sou-se Hinata e saiu em disparada pela porta.

Por trás do choque e da dor jazia uma boa camada de raiva contida. Como Naruto se recusava a acreditar que era o pai de Hiroshi e acusá-la de ter dormido com outro homem?

Pensar em Hiroshi a fez voltar-se ansiosa para o ce lular silencioso. Ele reclamara de cólicas outra vez no café-da-manhã, mas para seu alívio não estava com febre quando lhe mediu a temperatura, e então resol veu levá-lo à creche.

Naruto tamborilava, irritado, os dedos sobre a mesa. Afastando a cadeira, ergueu-se, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos e caminhou pelo escritório, prati cando mentalmente o que pretendia dizer a Hinata.

Escolhendo meticulosamente as palavras, estacou, abrupto, perguntando a si mesmo o que estava aconte cendo com ele. Tudo o que tinha a dizer era que queria que ela recebesse de volta o dinheiro que se recusara a aceitar na ocasião do divórcio. Diabos, se necessário lhe diria que seus contadores insistiam que o dinheiro fosse legado, do contrário ele pagaria uma multa tri butária. Detestava saber que Hinata tinha de lutar tan to para sobreviver, ainda mais quando tinha um filho para criar.

Uma criança que não era dele.

Abrindo a porta do escritório, instruiu a secretária para dizer a Hinata que ele desejava vê-la.

— Inoi me ligou dizendo que queria falar comigo?

— Sim, quero — confirmou Naruto , virando-se para olhar pela janela do escritório. — Deve ter sido di fícil encontrar tempo para estudar para sua pós-graduação.

— Sim, de algum modo foi — confirmou Hinata, se perguntando por que ele a havia chamado.

— Imagino que tenha sido difícil com Hiroshi.

— Sim, foi — concordou ela.

— Por que não pediu ajuda financeira ao pai dele?

Quando ela não respondeu, Naruto voltou-se para en cará-la. A luz que incidia pela ampla janela, realçava a tensão no rosto dele e por um instante Hinata quase fraquejou. Ele fora tudo em sua vida, assim como ela era tudo para Hiroshi, lembrou a si mesma, antes de inspirar fundo e se dirigir a ele em Tom ácido.

— O que está tentando fazer? Pegar-me em uma armadilha? Está perdendo seu tempo. Você é o pai de Hiroshi. Nada nem ninguém, nem mesmo você, pode mudar isso.

Sentiu um desconforto no estômago ao perceber a expressão de rejeição no rosto de Naruto .

— É você quem desperdiça seu tempo. Hiroshi não é meu filho. Não pode ser... — Naruto estacou, inspiran do profundamente antes de continuar. — Não pode impingi-lo a mim!

O coração de Naruto batia descompassado. O efeito que aquela mulher provocava nele quase o fizera dei xar escapar a verdade!

Hinata cerrou os punhos quando percebeu a violência contida na voz dele.

— O que eu queria lhe dizer era... — Ele estacou outra vez, quando o repentino toque do celular de Hinata se fez ouvir. Com a face rubra, ela o retirou da bolsa, esquecendo o embaraço quando identificou o número da creche.

— Ele está nauseado e perguntando por mim? — Hinata não conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade no tom de voz, enquanto repetia o que a pessoa no celular dizia. — Ele não estava se sentindo bem esta manhã — ad mitiu. — Mas não estava febril, então...

Embora tivesse se afastado de Naruto , sabia que ele estava ouvindo a conversa que travava com a profes sora da creche.

— Eu... Vou tentar... — começou, para em seguida perceber que Naruto a girava para encará-lo.

Tinha uma expressão séria estampada no rosto quando lhe Tomou o telefone das mãos.

— Ela está a caminho.

— Não tem o direito... — tentou protestar Hinata, mas Naruto já a puxava pelo braço em direção à porta.

— Vamos no meu carro — disse ele. — Primeiro porque chegaremos mais rápido, segundo porque está nervosa demais para dirigir em segurança.

Hinata entreabriu os lábios para protestar, mas já se encontravam no estacionamento, caminhando em di reção ao carro de Naruto . Ele abriu a porta do passagei ro e Hinata entrou relutante.

— A professora disse o que havia de errado com ele? Chamaram um médico? — indagou Naruto , quan do se sentou atrás do volante.

Hinata pensou em não lhe dizer nada. Afinal, ele acabara de rejeitar Hiroshi. Mas a ansiedade maternal sobrepujou o orgulho e, apreensiva, repetiu o que haviam lhe dito.

— Ele não está se sentindo bem. Há um surto virótico espalhado por aí. Hiroshi disse que estava com dor abdominal esta manhã.

— Levou-o para a creche mesmo sabendo que ele não estava bem? — Hinata percebeu o Tom crítico na voz dele. — Por que não ficou em casa com o menino?

— Tenho de trabalhar, lembra-se? Não posso ficar faltando.

— Claro que pode — contradisse-a Naruto . — Você é mãe. As pessoas vão entender.

— Ninguém na empresa sabe sobre Hiroshi — ad mitiu Hinata, virando deliberadamente a face em dire ção à janela do carro para que ele não pudesse lhe ver a expressão.

— Tem vergonha dele?

— Não! — negou ela, furiosa e voltou-se de ime diato para encará-lo, descobrindo que Naruto a havia provocado porque sabia qual seria sua reação.

— Então por que não contou?

— Não são todas as empresas que admitem mães solteiras. Precisava do emprego. Não mencionei Hiroshi na minha primeira entrevista e quando fui admitida descobri que Kakashi seguia a regra antiquada de não empregar mães com filhos pequenos.

Uma regra que seria ilegal da parte dele impin gir-lhe — lembrou Naruto . — Diabos, Hiroshi precisa de você! Ambos sabemos o que é crescer sem mãe.

— Hiroshi tem uma mãe.

— Que não pode estar com ele quando precisa. Hinata não se sentia capaz de manter as barreiras contra a dor que a envolvia.

— Uma vez que se recusa a aceitar o fato de que Hiroshi é seu filho, não tem o direito de dar opini ões em sua criação, não acha? — desafiou-o ela com uma amargura, que só cedeu quando alcançaram a aldeia.

No momento em que Naruto estacionou em frente à creche, Hinata colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Obrigada pela carona — disse por cima do ombro.

Mas para sua total consternação, ele já se encontra va fora do carro e abrindo-lhe a porta.

— Vou com você.

— Não quero que o faça — protestou ela.

— Talvez Hiroshi precise ser levado a um médico — argumentou Naruto , sucinto. — Posso levá-la rapi damente.

Um médico? Ansiosa, Hinata se precipitou em dire ção à creche.

— Onde está Hiroshi? Como ele está? — indagou, frenética, enquanto explorava a sala onde estavam as outras crianças.

— Está bem, mas dormindo.

— Dormindo? Mas... — começou Hinata, para em seguida ser interrompida.

— Chamaram um médico? — inquiriu Naruto em tom severo.

Hinata sentiu-se um tanto irritada pela prontidão com que a senhora idosa respondeu à autoridade dele.

— Sou enfermeira — informou ela, quase na de fensiva. — Acho que ele não tem nada de grave. Hiroshi sentiu-se indisposto antes do almoço e depois vomitou, mas está bem agora... Apenas cansado. — E volvendo um olhar quase crítico a Hinata. — Parece-me chateado com alguma coisa e acho que essa é a causa de seu problema. Crianças quase sempre reagem com sintomas físicos ao estresse emocional.

— Vou levá-lo para casa — declarou Hinata, corando ante o tom de crítica. Sabia que Naruto observava sua reação.

Hiroshi estava adormecido em uma das camas do dormitório e Hinata se curvou sobre ele. Hiroshi era fi lho de Naruto em todos os sentidos, mesmo que ele não aceitasse o fato.

— Deixe que eu o carrego.

Hinata se virou. Não sabia que Naruto a seguira até ali.

— Não há necessidade — redargüiu ela, desviando o olhar do rosto para o ombro dele. Outro erro. De imediato, sua mente fugiu para o tempo em que recostava a cabeça no ombro largo e ouvia as palavras apai xonadas de Naruto . E naquele instante foi atingida pela dolorosa percepção de como se encontrava sozinha e temerosa. A simples visão de Naruto Tomando Hiroshi nos braços era o suficiente para lhe partir o coração. Controle-se, admoestou a si mesma. Aquele tipo de emoção era um luxo ao qual não podia se dar.

Quando saíram da creche, Hinata pediu para ele lhe entregar Hiroshi para que ela o levasse para casa.

— Você o carregará? Parece não agüentar consigo mesma.

— Eu o levarei!

Mal alcançara o chalé, Hiroshi descerrou as pálpebras, sonolento, no colo de Naruto .

Abrindo a porta, Hinata entrou e esticou os braços, mas, para sua desdita, Hiroshi virou de costas para ela, enterrando a cabeça no peito de Naruto e voltando a adormecer.

Uma pontada aguda lhe atingiu o coração. Aquela era a primeira vez que Hiroshi a rejeitava em favor de outra pessoa. Mas Naruto era o pai dele.

— Acho melhor entregá-lo a mim — declarou em tom seco. — Estou certa de que não vai gostar se ele vomitar em seu terno.

Ele entregou-o e a observou pousá-lo gentilmen te no sofá surrado que ocupava uma das paredes da sala.

— Na verdade o que não gosto é de saber que não tardou a se deitar com outro homem logo depois que nos separamos.

O corpo de Hinata ficou tenso de pronto.

— Não tem direito de dizer isso.

— Acha que não sei que foi isso que aconteceu? Que abri mão de todos os meus direitos no que con cernia a você?

— Todos os seus direitos? — Petrificada, Hinata imaginou que onda de autodestruição havia incitado aquelas palavras ditas em tom sensual e desafiador. E viu-se fitando, hipnotizada, os lábios de Naruto , en quanto recordava o prazer que ele um dia lhe dera...

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata! Quer parar de me olhar desse jeito?

Mortificada, ela tratou de se defender.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Naruto deu alguns passos em sua direção com um brilho tão intenso no olhar que fez com que seu corpo estremecesse.

— Mentirosa! Sabe perfeitamente bem o que quero dizer. Está olhando para a minha boca como se a qui sesse na sua.

Que diabos estava fazendo? indagou ele a si mes mo. A única razão que o trouxera ali era oferecer um suporte financeiro a Hinata. Nada além disso.

Ainda assim, segundos depois de se repreender, Naruto ouviu a própria voz.

— É isso que você quer? Por que se for...

O simples tom da voz de Naruto estava surtindo um efeito excitante e perturbador em seu corpo. Na defen siva, Hinata fechou os olhos para descobrir que fizera o movimento errado quando foi Tomada por sensuais lembranças do passado.

Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, sentiu os dedos esticando-se e encolhendo, como se pudessem sentir a pulsação e a rigidez da ereção de Naruto .

Tão logo se deu conta do que estava sentindo, le vou as mãos para trás das costas, rubra de vergonha.

— Está enganado — afirmou, odiando a si mesma por se sentir daquela forma. — Por que eu desejaria alguém que quebrou os votos do casamento e levou outra mulher para a cama?

— É exatamente assim que me sinto em relação a você — retrucou Naruto , colérico. — Sabe que posso lhe imputar as mesmas acusações, não é? Como acha que me sinto com o fato de não ter esperado sequer um mês para se atirar na cama de outro homem?

— Eu não fiz isso — negou Hinata, veemente. As palavras do ex-marido tocaram a ferida que pensava cicatrizada em seu coração e a dor aguda voltou, ine xorável.

A cor fugiu da face de Hinata, mas antes que pudesse acrescentar qualquer coisa, Naruto girou nos calcanha res e se encaminhou à porta.

— Não vá trabalhar amanhã. Se Hiroshi não tiver melhorado até segunda-feira, avise-me. Isso é uma or dem — anunciou Naruto , em tom severo. — Providenciarei para que seu carro seja trazido até aqui.


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

— Hiroshi talvez tenha escapado do terrível vírus, mas você não parece ter tido a mesma sorte — comen tou Sakura de modo direto, enquanto observava a face pálida de Hinata.

— Tive uma péssima noite — admitiu ela, relu tante.

Hinata encontrara Sakura a caminho da creche e os dois meninos caminhavam juntos à frente.

— Meu pai sabe fazer qualquer coisa — gabava-se Satoshi.

— Meninos! — Sakura riu, meneando a cabeça e trocando um olhar pesaroso com Hinata.

— E Naruto pode fazer qualquer coisa que imaginar! Hinata mordiscou o lábio, ante o comentário dele, ciente do olhar simpático de Sakura.

— Parece que Hiroshi tem uma grande admiração por Naruto — comentou em tom casual, mas Hinata po dia adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. A dor que lhe comprimia o estômago provocou-lhe uma careta.

Não parece nada bem — observou Sakura, preocu pada. — Por que não vai para casa e deita um pouco? Eu levo e pego Hiroshi na creche para você.

— Não posso. Tenho de ir para o trabalho. Já faltei sexta-feira por causa de Hiroshi.

— Acho que não está em condições de trabalhar, está muito abatida — argumentou Sakura. — Está tremendo e não está frio. Essa virose pode ser violenta.

— Obrigada — disse Hinata. — Mas estou bem.

Mas aquilo estava longe de ser verdade. Ao contrá rio de Hiroshi, que se recuperara da indisposição em questão de horas, Hinata sentia-se mal desde a manhã anterior. A cabeça latejava. Vomitara várias vezes du rante a noite e o corpo doía.

Naquele momento, uma onda de náusea a invadiu e Hinata fechou os olhos.

— Não tem condições de ir trabalhar! — constatou Sakura com firmeza. — Como pretende dirigir assim? Vá para casa. Tão logo eu deixe os meninos na creche passarei lá para saber se está bem.

Uma nova onda de náusea reforçou a razão de Sakura e entregando Hiroshi para ela, Hinata voltou apressa da para casa, sentindo uma dor tão intensa na cabeça que a fazia ansiar por se aninhar em um canto escuro e, se tivesse sorte, morrer por lá.

Meia hora mais tarde, Sakura retornou da creche, Hinata a ouviu bater à porta dos fundos e era seguida entrar.

— Graças a Deus que teve juízo — disse, aliviada ao encontrá-la jogada na cama. — Ficaria com você, mas prometi levar minha mãe ao hospital.

— Ficarei bem. Preciso apenas dormir um pouco — assegurou-lhe Hinata.

Depois de Sakura partir, lembrou-se que deveria ter pedido que telefonasse para o escritório, explicando o que acontecera.

O simples pensamento de dar o telefonema parecia exaustivo. Além disso, precisava vomitar outra vez.

Naruto franziu o cenho, enquanto observava a sala vazia de Hinata. Estaria Hiroshi mais doente do que ima ginaram?

O departamento de recursos humanos era o respon sável por verificar porque Hinata não dera notícias, não ele.

Um dos músculos da mandíbula de Naruto se con traiu, traindo o pensamento. A quem achava que esta va enganando?

Deveria estar partindo dali naquele dia para retor nar a seu quartel-general, onde teria uma importante reunião e só retornar na semana seguinte.

Se a funcionária do departamento de recursos hu manos estava curiosa por ouvi-lo perguntar o telefo ne da residência de Hinata, foi profissional o suficiente para não demonstrar.

Na privacidade de seu escritório, Naruto discou o nú mero, franzindo ainda mais o cenho quando não aten deram.

Meio adormecida por um sono provocado pela fe bre, Hinata escutou ao longe o toque do telefone, mas sentia-se muito enfraquecida para atendê-lo.

Naruto esperou até ouvir a gravação da secretária eletrônica de Hinata para desligar. Onde diabos estaria ela? Pensamentos indesejados lhe povoavam a mente, como o de Hinata sentada na sala de espera de algum hospital, enquanto os médicos corriam para socorrer Hiroshi. Uma onda de angústia o assolou, deixando-o sem defesas.

Sentiria a mesma preocupação por qualquer crian ça, assegurou a si mesmo. Como ele, Hiroshi era uma criança sem pai. Sabia muito bem como era aquela sensação.

Um breve telefonema para o escritório central foi o suficiente para cancelar a reunião. Como poderia pre sidi-la enquanto Hiroshi talvez estivesse doente?

Tentou postergar o máximo que pode, tentando aplacar a ansiedade com mais telefonemas fracassa dos, até que no meio da tarde pegou o paletó e saiu.

Quando chegou à casa de Hinata, o alívio estampado em dois dos três rostos ansiosos que se voltaram para ele falava por si.

— Naruto !

— Oh, graças a Deus!

Enquanto Hiroshi corria em sua direção, Naruto se in clinou num gesto automático para erguê-lo.

— Mamãe está muito doente — informou ele.

— Hinata não está bem. — Sakura apressou-se em ex plicar. — Na verdade, quando cheguei com Hiroshi da creche chamei um médico.

Naruto volveu o olhar ao homem de meia-idade, a terceira pessoa presente.

— Hinata parece ter contraído uma das formas mais violentas dessa virose — explicou ele. — Está desidratada e muito fraca, e sem condições para cuidar de si mesma; quanto mais da criança. Precisa de alguém que cuide dela e lhe dê bastante líquido.

O médico lançava um olhar significativo a Sakura, que mordiscou o lábio, sentindo-se desconfortável.

— Normalmente eu ficaria feliz em ficar com Hiroshi, mas...

— Não será necessário — interveio Naruto em Tom firme. — Ficarei com Hinata e tomarei conta de Hiroshi. Sou seu ex-marido — explicou sucinto.

— Devo preveni-lo de que ela está apenas semi-consciente — explicou o médico depois que Sakura partiu para cuidar da própria família. — Delirante e confusa — acrescentou. — Mas isso vai passar. Está com febre alta e cólicas estomacais. Mediquei-a e isso deverá fazê-la sentir-se melhor dentro das próximas doze horas, embora precise de bem mais tempo que isso para se recuperar e...

— Por que diabos não quer interná-la em um hospital? — indagou Naruto , irado.

— Por muitas razões — redargüiu o médico. — Pri meiro, duvido que encontrasse vaga. Segundo, ela tem um filho, que ficaria estressado com isso. E terceiro, embora ela esteja se sentindo muito mal, o estado não é grave. Compreendo que cuidar dela não será fácil. Se não estiver disposto, peço que me fale para que eu possa providenciar algum tipo de lar adotivo tempo rário para o menino e uma enfermeira do distrito para passar por aqui quando puder para cuidar de minha paciente.

Lar adotivo! Hiroshi não precisa disso. Tampouco Hinata de uma enfermeira distrital. Eles têm a mim afirmou Naruto em tom protetor.

— Muito bem. Então lhe direi o que terá de fazer.

Naruto escutou atentamente as instruções do médico. Hiroshi se encontrava sonolento em seus braços e quando o médico partiu, fitou-o nos olhos.

— Quando a mamãe vai ficar boa? — indagou, curioso.

— Em breve — assegurou Naruto em tom calmo, embora em seu íntimo estivesse longe da serenidade.

Dez minutos depois, enquanto observava a face pálida de Hinata, que se encontrava imóvel na cama, a ansiedade de Naruto aumentou. Observou as mãos que pendiam sem vida. Ela sempre tivera mãos bonitas. Fora uma das primeiras coisas que notara nela. Na quele momento, o pulso delgado lhe parecia ainda mais fino do que no passado.

De repente, Hinata fez um movimento brusco e me xeu as mãos. Gotas de suor lhe salpicavam a fronte e ela gemeu, tremendo violentamente. Os olhos topázio se abriram e se dilatando, perplexos, fitaram-no.

— Está tudo bem, Hinata — acalmou-a Naruto , en quanto ela lhe lançava um olhar vago. Porém, a des peito das palavras reconfortantes, Naruto sentia um peso enorme lhe oprimindo o peito.

— Minha cabeça dói — gemeu ela.

— Por que não se senta e toma um pouco dessa água? — sugeriu Naruto em Tom gentil. — Vai ajudar a baixar sua febre.

Hinata tentou obedecer, mas ele podia ver que o mí nimo esforço era demais para ela.

Sem lhe dar tempo para protestos, Naruto sentou-se na cama e amparou-a pela cintura, enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros.

Ela trajava uma espécie de camisola de algodão que estava ensopada de suor e tremia tão violentamente que os dentes batiam.

— Minha garganta está doendo muito — sussurrou ela, enquanto afastava o copo. — Tudo dói. — Num gesto automático, Naruto levou a mão à testa febril. — Isso é muito bom. Frio.

Naruto engoliu em seco ante as sensações que as pa lavras e a temperatura de Hinata fizeram eclodir dentro dele.

— Sinto-me muito quente.

— Está com uma virose — informou ele.

— Não quero afastá-lo do trabalho. Não com o contrato da Anderson para ser concluído.

Os olhos febris se fecharam quando ela se recostou aos travesseiros e Naruto a observou, franzindo o cenho. O contrato ao qual ela estava se referindo era o mesmo em que ele estava trabalhando no início do casamento deles.

O médico o havia prevenido de que Hinata estava um tanto delirante.

Ela fora sua esposa e amante. Seu corpo não guar dava segredos inexplorados para Naruto . Como poderia quando Hinata se entregara tão completamente a ele? Ainda assim, podia sentir os músculos tensos, en quanto removia a camisola úmida de suor. A excitação que sentia, atrasando a tarefa de despi-la, ao avistar a pele pálida dos seios firmes.

Relutante em remexer nas gavetas de Hinata para procurar uma camisola limpa, após ter lavado com uma esponja o corpo suado dela, enrolou-a em uma toalha, respondendo às perguntas desconexas que ela lhe fazia nos momentos em que acordava.

Quando por fim Hinata se encontrava seca e aque cida, e podia ser coberta com o edredom, as mãos de Naruto tremiam.

— Naruto ?

Ele congelou ao perceber que Hinata acordara outra vez.

— Sim?

— Eu o amo muito — declarou ela, voltando-lhe um sorriso doce antes de descerrar as pálpebras e imergir em sono profundo.

Uma dor intensa e perigosa revolvia-lhe o íntimo e os olhos ardiam como se tivessem recebido um banho de cal.

Eram 2 horas da manhã e Naruto sentia-se exausto. Para seu alívio, a febre de Hinata parecia ter cedido um pouco. E Hiroshi dormia profundamente na própria cama, alheio à dor aguda que sentira quando ele lhe explicou sua rotina na hora de ir dormir.

Contendo um bocejo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, Embora Hinata estivesse adormecida, temia deixá-la.

Entrou no toalete e tomou um banho. Fora um dia cheio. Seus olhos estavam pesados e embaçados. Ob servou a metade desocupada da cama. Não faria mal deitar-se um pouco e cochilar.

Hinata podia sentir a dor do desespero angustiante. No sonho, induzido pela febre, corria com as pernas pesadas como chumbo pelos vários aposentos de uma casa vazia, procurando desesperadamente por Naruto .

Ele a abandonara e a dor era lancinante. Sentia-se desolada, abandonada e completamente sozinha.

A dor atingiu um nível insuportável, fazendo-a gri tar no sonho o nome dele.

Naruto acordou no instante em que ela gritou. Perce beu o pânico na voz rouca e apesar da semi-escuridão podia ver o corpo de Hinata tremer.

— Está tudo bem. — Tentou acalmá-la, pousando a mão no braço trêmulo e inclinando-se sobre ela.

Quando conseguiu entreabrir os olhos, Hinata expi rou, aliviada. Podia divisar a familiar silhueta de Naruto na cama. Ele estava ali. Fora apenas um pesadelo!

Porém, precisava mais do que a presença de Naruto para afastar as sombras escuras do sonho conturbado.

Num gesto instintivo, moveu-se em direção a ele, ansiando por se aproximar dele. Embora o cérebro es tivesse embotado pela febre, os sentidos se encontra vam aguçados e todo seu corpo tremeu quando inspi rou a fragrância almiscarada do corpo de Naruto . Podia sentir a familiar excitação a invadir.

— Abrace-me forte — implorou com a voz rouca e vacilante. — Estava sonhando que você não estava aqui... Tudo parecia tão confuso...

Estava com uma forte virose e febre alta — in formou Naruto em tom suave, usando deliberadamente o pretérito imperfeito para não assustá-la.

— Era assustador — sussurrou ela, contando-lhe o sonho em seguida.

Lágrimas lhe banhavam os olhos e Naruto escutou, impotente. A febre lhe afogueava a face e lhe vitrificava o olhar. Hinata se aproximou e ele tentou se afastar, mas era tarde. Ela já estava aconchegada em seus braços.

Naruto lhe lançou um olhar sombrio. Sentia um nó na garganta e estava ciente de que aquilo não deveria es tar acontecendo. Estava ali para desempenhar o papel de cuidador e guardião. Mas como explicar aquilo no estado de confusão em que Hinata se encontrava? Teria ela noção do que estava dizendo? De alguma forma ele achava que não. Para confirmar suas suspeitas, ela se moveu, fixando o olhar ansioso nele.

— Naruto ? — chamou, enquanto fechava os dedos em torno dos ombros largos.

E antes que ele pudesse impedi-la, se aninhou na segurança do seu corpo. Apenas lhe inspirar a fragrância a tornava mais calma. Calma? Aquilo era tudo que não conseguia sentir no momento, com o coração ba tendo descompassado e o corpo parecendo ridiculamente fraco, embora sensível à sensualidade de Naruto .

Era como se o pesadelo fosse totalmente sobrepuja do pela vulnerabilidade que só a proximidade íntima com Naruto pudesse lhe proporcionar. E em seguida, enquanto ele tentava aplacar o próprio espanto, Hinata ergueu a cabeça e pressionou os lábios contra o peito musculoso, exibindo evidente luxúria ao acariciá-lo.

Ele podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração, enquanto o corpo ficava tenso ante a imediata reação ao toque de Hinata. Nem por um minuto imaginara que isso pudesse acontecer.

E agora tinha de travar uma batalha contra a reali dade daquela situação. O prazer sensual de ter Hinata deitada sobre ele, a suavidade dos lábios macios con tra sua pele.

Se não pusesse um fim no que estava acontecendo, estaria correndo o risco de perder o controle e viajar por uma estrada na qual Hinata em perfeito estado de saúde jamais permitiria que trafegasse.

Determinado, esticou os braços e fechou as mãos em torno dos antebraços dela, pretendendo afastá-la de seu corpo e colocá-la de volta ao lugar em que antes ocupava na cama. Mas no instante que tentou movê-la, ela gemeu e se achegou ainda mais a ele.

Aquilo era mais que seu autocontrole podia supor tar.

Engoliu em seco. Tinha de dar um fim naquilo.

— Hinata...

— Humm... — Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de êxtase, depositando um beijo em um dos cantos dos lábios de Naruto . Ele o retribuiu com entusiasmo, en quanto uma voz amarga o alertava para o fato de Hinata não saber o que estava fazendo.

Precisou recorrer a todas as forças que possuía para desviar os lábios da doçura daquele toque, e quando o fez, Hinata o fitou confusa.

A visão dos olhos dela o fez ansiar por Tomá-la nos braços.

O edredom havia deslizado, revelando as curvas dos seios firmes e os mamilos rígidos.

Tonta, Hinata observou com explícita luxúria, en quanto o olhar de Naruto se fixava inexorável em seus seios. Um tremor forte sacudiu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a ofegar.

Enquanto a observava e percebia o que ela estava sentindo, baixou vagarosamente os lábios em direção aos dela, num gesto quase autômato.

Ávida, Hinata ergueu a face, oferecendo-se à posses são de Naruto , as mãos o puxando com força inesperada para si. Um forte tremor a perpassou, enquanto entreabria os lábios para a exploração da língua quente e macia contra a dela.

Naruto podia sentir a familiaridade daquele corpo sob suas mãos. Não teve a intenção de lhe tocar os seios e acariciá-los, lânguido, em toda a sua extensão. Tampouco de pressionar a rigidez do corpo contra as coxas macias, enquanto Hinata tremia sob ele. Deus do Céu! Não deveria estar permitindo aquilo e não devia sentir que morreria se não a amasse.

O desejo embotava-lhe a consciência e o autocontrole. A rigidez dos mamilos contra a mão que os aca riciava, a sensação dos lábios macios em sua pele, a certeza de que bastaria passar a mão por entre as co xas macias para sentir a doce calidez da intimidade de Hinata estava obliterando tudo a seu redor.

Naruto puxou-a para si e tomou-lhe a face nas mãos, beijando-a profundamente até que ela gemesse de prazer. As mãos delicadas buscando-lhe o membro rígido com a mesma avidez com que ele procurava a umidade quente e convidativa no corpo de Hinata.

Beijou-lhe os seios. Primeiro languidamente e, em seguida, com mais voracidade, fazendo-a estremecer de desejo, enquanto sentia a umidade sensual da lín gua de Naruto explorando a sensibilidade dos mamilos intumescidos e deixava escapar um grito rouco.

Hinata cobriu com a dela a mão que Naruto mantinha entre suas coxas, enquanto os dedos longos acaricia vam a pele sensível.

Naruto percebia que suas ações não eram premedita das ou programadas. O que estava acontecendo entre eles era natural e certo que ele se permitiu por alguns segundos esquecer a realidade e entregar-se ao amor que sentia.

Tão logo a tocou intimamente, ouviu Hinata gritar enquanto elevava o corpo. As mãos delicadas se es palmaram em seus braços e um grito abafado se fez ouvir quando as contrações do clímax de Hinata come çaram.

— Naruto — sussurrou ela, com evidente ternura, quando ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dele, porém, adormeceu antes de conseguir seu intento.

Entorpecido, ele aguardou até se certificar que ela estava de fato adormecida antes de se afastar. Não conseguia entender por que deixara as coisas chega rem àquele ponto. Uma onda de revolta contra si mes mo o assolou.

Em seu íntimo, a despeito do trauma da própria infância, havia uma essência masculina antiquada e protetora que era parte fundamental dele. Como um homem que deveria proteger a mulher que amava de tudo e de todos, inclusive de si mesmo, se necessá rio. Não fora esse o motivo pelo qual se divorciara de Hinata? Para que ela ficasse livre para encontrar um homem que pudesse gerar os filhos que tanto dese java?

Aquele era para Naruto um traço de sua personalidade de vital importância que reafirmava o orgulho em si próprio. Mas como poderia se sentir orgulhoso de si naquele momento?

Uma queixa seguida de palavras ininteligíveis vin das da cama o fez congelar e correr para o lado de Hinata.

A febre aumentara outra vez, e quando a acordou para ministrar a medicação e lhe oferecer líquidos, o olhar vago que ela lhe lançou fê-lo deduzir que Hinata não o reconhecia...

Estava certo que ela não gostaria de saber que se agarrara a ele e implorara que a amasse. Embora, no estado febril em que se encontrava, fosse pouco pro vável que se recordasse do que acontecera.

Mas, enquanto a banhava mais uma vez, Naruto teve certeza de que guardaria aquele momento no fundo de sua memória, onde armazenava outras tantas lem branças sublimes dela.

Desviou o olhar de Hinata. Estar naquele peque no chalé, com ela, a mulher que sempre amara, e a criança que teria dado a vida para ter sido ele a gerar aumentava a dor que nunca o deixara em um nível quase insuportável. Hinata não tinha idéia do que lhe fizera, quando tentara convencê-lo da paternidade de Hiroshi.

Hinata podia sentir a calidez da luz solar que lhe in cidia nos olhos fechados. O corpo ficou tenso quan do lembrou que o sol só se refletia em seu quarto à tarde.

Enquanto abria os olhos, tentou se sentar na cama, apenas para desabar sobre os travesseiros quando o corpo enfraquecido pela virose se negou a se sustentar. Um medo intenso a envolveu quando percebeu que a casa estava imersa em completo silêncio.

Onde estava Hiroshi? E por que ela estava na cama? Tinha de procurar o filho. Afastou as cobertas e fran ziu o cenho ao se perceber vestida com uma camisola rendada verde-azulada que não conhecia.

Num gesto instintivo, tocou o tecido. Há muito não usava peças como aquela. Naruto preferia que dormis sem desnudos e ela também. Um leve tremor perpas sou-lhe o corpo, enquanto uma vaga e enevoada lem brança dela e de Naruto como amantes lhe assomou à mente.

Com o coração batendo acelerado, apoiou os pés no chão, para descobrir que suas pernas mal conseguiam sustentá-la.

Enquanto lutava para manter o equilíbrio, a porta do quarto se abriu, mas o alívio inicial foi rapidamen te substituído pela raiva quando avistou Naruto caminhando em sua direção. De pronto, Hinata se afastou de volta à cama.

Retrospectivas indesejáveis a atormentavam. Des conexas e assustadoras imagens de si mesma implorando para que ele a amasse.

A cabeça latejava e a cada segundo se sentia mais fraca.

— Onde está Hiroshi? — indagou, ansiosa. — E o que está fazendo aqui?

— Hiroshi está na creche e estou aqui por que am bos, você e seu filho, precisam de mim para tomar conta de vocês.

— Tomar conta de mim? Esteve cuidando de mim? — inquiriu, não contendo a histeria na voz. — Por que você?

— Por que não eu? Sou seu ex-marido — retrucou, dando de ombros.

— Meu ex-marido?

— Não havia mais ninguém, Hinata — interrom peu-a em tom gentil. — Sua amiga Sakura gostaria de ajudar, mas tem a própria família para se preocupar. Pensei até mesmo em interná-la em um hospital...

— Hospital? — questionou Hinata, com o coração batendo forte.

— O vírus que contraiu a abateu — explicou ele, paciente. — Por que não se deita? — indagou, cami nhando em direção a Hinata.

— Não me toque! — protestou Hinata em pânico, quando ele a fitou como se tivesse a intenção de er guê-la.

O modo como Naruto a observava a fez enrubescer e a pele arder. O simples fato de tê-lo tão próximo ativa va toda a sorte de lembranças perturbadoras. E então teve a certeza de que elas lhe assombravam a mente porque haviam sido reais. Ela fizera e dissera todas as coisas que era forçada a relembrar.

Impotente, aguardou pelo sarcasmo do marido, que estava impregnado em sua memória, ao lembrá-la que implorara para que ele fizesse mais que a tocar, porém Naruto nada falou. Simplesmente se inclinou e ergueu-a nos braços, pousando-a com firmeza na cama.

— Ainda está muito enfraquecida... — começou Naruto , para em seguida se deter ao ouvir a campainha da porta. — Deve ser o médico. Vou descer para recebê-lo.

Tão logo ele partiu, Hinata levou a mão à testa e pres sionou-a, tentando recordar o que acontecera. Humi lhada, concluiu que tudo que seu corpo podia lembrar era o prazer que Naruto lhe proporcionara.

A porta do quarto se escancarou e Naruto entrou, acompanhado do médico.

— Então está de novo conosco. Ótimo! Seu marido fez um excelente trabalho.

Seu marido! Hinata desejou explicar que Naruto era seu ex-marido, mas aquilo lhe parecia um grande es forço.

Já superou o pior, mas isso não quer dizer que esteja curada. Falta muito para isso — afirmou o mé dico, enfático.

E quando estarei curada? — inquiriu Hinata, tentando mostrar uma energia que estava longe de sentir, mas sem, no entanto, conseguir convencer o médico. Bem, se fizer o que lhe disserem e não tentar apressar as coisas, diria que estará totalmente recuperada dentro de três semanas.

Três semanas! — Hinata lutou para se erguer, enquanto o fitava aterrorizada. — Não! Isso é impossível. Tenho de procurar um novo emprego! Preciso trabalhar! Tive apenas uma virose. Não é possível que leve três semanas para me recuperar!

— Foi contaminada pela pior forma desse vírus, e sem querer assustá-la... — O médico se deteve por alguns segundos. — É uma sorte que tenha constituição forte. Quanto a voltar a trabalhar... — Meneou a cabeça em negativa. — Não poderá fazer isso.

— Ela não o fará — interveio Naruto , voltando a Hinata um olhar de advertência. — Sei que nenhum empregador iria permitir que ela trabalhasse sem um atestado médico garantindo seu estado de saúde.

Hinata sentia-se angustiada, mas teve de se conten tar em lançar um olhar furioso a Naruto , enquanto ele acompanhava o médico até a porta.

— Não posso ficar sem trabalhar por três semanas! — protestou ela, quando Naruto retornou ao quarto.

— Já teria arranjado um novo emprego se não esti vesse doente. — E quando ele permaneceu calado.

— Preciso trabalhar. Tenho um filho para sustentar e uma hipoteca para pagar.

— Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde — redargüiu Naruto , sucinto. — Tenho de pegar Hiroshi na creche.

Hinata queria argumentar, mas a cabeça latejava e tudo que pôde fazer foi observá-lo com fúria impotente.

Não era possível levar três semanas para se recupe rar. O médico por certo exagerara, incitado por Naruto , é claro. Mas ela iria provar-lhes o contrário. Afinal, era uma jovem, não uma nonagenária, lembrou a si mesma, ignorando a vertigem que sentia.

Firmando os pés no chão, ergueu-se e de imediato leve de se segurar à beirada da cama, quando as pernas fraquejaram. Podia estar um pouco fraca, mas aquilo se devia ao tempo que permanecera na cama.

Podia sentir a face arderem ante as lembranças do que fizera na cama. Braços fortes a erguendo e a am parando enquanto bebia, mãos cuidadosas lhe suavi zando a pele dolorida e quente, a presença de uma lisura provendo-lhe tudo que necessitara.

Tocou os cabelos. Eles estavam limpos e macios. De imediato a recordação de ser sustentada sob o chu veiro, enquanto a água reconfortante lhe escorria pelo corpo lhe assomou à mente.

Naruto cuidara dela como se... ainda fossem um casal. Como se ainda a amasse!

Mas ele a havia abandonado por outra, relembrou. Não importava os sentimentos secretos que acalen tava em seu íntimo, não podia se permitir esquecer aquela traição.

Trincando os dentes, deu três passos para frente e parou, quando as pernas fraquejaram, fazendo-a desabar ao chão.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Hinata estava de volta à cama. Os ossos, sem mencionar carne, pareciam ter sido triturados.

Nunca estivera realmente doente. A única dor que teve de suportar fora ao dar à luz. Ainda assim, havia sido diferente.

A desconhecida fraqueza dolorosa era novidade para ela e, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora. Detestava ter que depender de alguém, não importava quem. E Naruto suscitava uma avalanche de complicações emocionais com as quais não conseguia lidar. Mas teria de encon trar um meio de conviver com ela. Afinal, como o mé dico previra e ela acabara de constatar, encontrava-se muito enfraquecida para Tomar conta de si mesma.

Os olhos topázio se encheram de lágrimas, ante a sensação de pânico. Parecia tão injusto que depois de todo o trabalho que tivera aquilo tivesse acontecido. Justamente quando começara a se permitir a esperan ça de que os planos que possuía para segurança finan ceira dela e do filho seriam alcançados. Ao ouvir a porta dos fundos se abrir e a voz excitada de Hiroshi, piscou para dispersar as lágrimas.

A visão de Hiroshi entrando no quarto e correndo em sua direção, seguida por Naruto , elevou-lhe o ânimo de imediato, embora franzisse o cenho ao perceber que ele trajava roupas que ela não reconhecia.

Como a lhe adivinhar os pensamentos, Naruto se apressou em explicar.

— Não pude deixar a roupa secar por causa da chu va. Portanto, comprei novas.

Hiroshi havia alcançado a cama e se arrastava para cima dela. Ao ajudá-lo, Hinata observou as etiquetas das roupas e o pânico retornou. Marcas de estilistas caros! Como poderia ressarcir Naruto ?

— Mamãe, finalmente acordou! — gritou Hiroshi, beijando-a com entusiasmo. — Olha o desenho que fiz para você! — Ele lhe mostrou o papel que segura va, triunfante.

— Somos eu, você e Naruto na casa dele onde iremos viver.

De imediato Hinata ficou tensa, enquanto voltava um olhar acusador a Naruto . O coração batia tão forte que lhe doía.

— O que...? — indagou, irada, mas Naruto já estava erguendo Hiroshi da cama.

— Venha — disse ele. — Vamos lá para baixo fa zer chá para a mamãe. — E voltando-se para Hinata.

Conversaremos mais tarde.

— Sim e depois vou ler uma história para você acrescentou Hiroshi explodindo de felicidade. — Viemos ler para você todas as noites, não é, Naruto ? Mas você não estava totalmente acordada. Depois de muito sono e muita água, você melhorou — declarou de com uma seriedade que lhe cortou o coração.

— Muita água e agora uma alimentação saudável concordou Naruto em Tom calmo.

Hinata sentiu os olhos marejarem quando os dois partiam.

Havia se preocupado com o fato de sua doença afetar Hiroshi, mas era evidente que estivera enganada, ele tivera o pai em sua ausência.

Como Naruto podia se comportar daquela forma com Hiroshi e ao mesmo tempo negar com veemência a paternidade?

O cansaço começou a invadi-la, sobrepujando as múltiplas tentativas de se manter acordada.

Quando Naruto retornou cinco minutos depois a encontrou mergulhada em sono profundo. Pousando a bandeja com o chá e o omelete que fizera para ela, ele encaminhou-se em direção à cama para observá-la.

Sentia-se relutante em acordá-la, mas sabia que ela deveria se alimentar adequadamente para recuperar as forças.

Esticou a mão para tocá-la e em seguida hesitou. A alça da camisola que lhe comprara quando foi forçado a sair para providenciar comida e roupas novas para Hiroshi havia caído, expondo-lhe o ombro.

Sem pensar, num gesto zeloso automático, segurou a alça e começou a erguê-la. _\_

Hinata despertou no mesmo instante, tensa, ante a visão de Naruto inclinado sobre ela. Todas as emoções que tentava em vão reprimir invadindo-a, inexoráveis.

Não podia se permitir fraquejar e esquecer o quanto ele a machucara, pior ainda, o quanto Naruto poderia ferir Hiroshi.

O simples pensamento sobre o filho lhe deu força para desviar o olhar do rosto dele e pousá-lo nos de dos que lhe erguiam a alça da camisola.

— Quero que me diga quanto gastou comigo e com Hiroshi. — Não admitia o fato de ficar devendo a Naruto , embora se sentisse arrasada em ter de gastar as parcas economias em luxos desnecessários.

— Há muitas coisas que temos de discutir — re trucou Naruto no mesmo Tom inflexível. — Mas antes tem de comer alguma coisa. — Hinata lhe lançou um olhar rebelde, mas o protesto ficou preso na garganta quando Naruto voltou a falar. — São ordens médicas e, se necessário, eu mesmo a alimentarei.

— Não será preciso.

— Ótimo.

— Não posso ficar sem trabalhar por três semanas disparou Hinata, incapaz de conter a ira.

— Pode — corrigiu ele. — Acredito que seu médico não a liberará. Devo deduzir que ainda não arranjou outro emprego.

Os lábios de Hinata se contraíram em uma linha tênue.

— Não, mas pretendo utilizar o tempo que estarei afastada do trabalho para fazê-lo.

— Ao contrário — começou Naruto em tom firme. Irá utilizar esse tempo para se recuperar, como seu médico recomendou. Se não acredita em mim, pergunte a ele. Amanhã passará aqui para se certificar se você tem condições de viajar para... — Deteve-se por instantes e depois continuou: — Para a minha casa.

O quê? — Hinata sentiu-se esquentar e congelar em seu íntimo. — De jeito nenhum! — meneou a cabeça com violência. — Nunca mais irei morar com você...

Hiroshi está animado com a idéia — afirmou Naruto , em tom suave.

Hinata sentia como se tivesse recebido um soco no estômago.

Não tinha o direito de dizer nada a ele. Tentou usá-lo...

Para quê? — desafiou-a ele. — No momento precisa de alguém que tome conta de você... dos dois. Física e financeiramente — enfatizou, com firmeza.

Não sabe nada sobre minha situação financeira e nem tem direito...

— Sei que o salário que recebe, dados os gastos que deve ter, não lhe permite uma situação confortável. Não é provável que tenha economias para recorrer no caso de ficar impedida de trabalhar. O que é o caso!

Hinata sentiu um aperto na garganta ante a acurada avaliação de sua situação financeira.

— Talvez não tenha sua riqueza, mas não preciso de caridade ou...

— Talvez não para você. Mas precisa de ajuda para Hiroshi... e não tente negar! — dizendo isso, afastou-se para que Hinata não pudesse ver a expressão de seu rosto.

Impotente, Hinata teve de admitir para si mesma que ele dissera a verdade. Pelo bem de Hiroshi, teria de ce der à sugestão de Naruto .

Além disso, não acalentava em seu íntimo a tola esperança que a convivência com Hiroshi o faria reco nhecer a paternidade?

— A única pessoa que tem é a mim! — disparou ele. —A não ser, é claro, que queira entrar em contato com o pai de Hiroshi — acrescentou despedaçando-lhe a frágil fantasia.

Hinata sentiu náusea e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Queria gritar que preferia morrer a precisar dele.

— Sakura me ajudará — começou ela, mas Naruto meneou a cabeça com violência.

— Ela tem a própria família para tomar conta. Além disso...

— O quê?

— Acho que não seria o melhor para Hiroshi.

Por alguns segundos Hinata ficou sem palavras. Quan do por fim recuperou a voz, notou que ela tremia de indignação.

— Desde quando se preocupa com o bem-estar de Hiroshi? Ou acha que não seria o melhor para ele ser reconhecido pelo pai?

Oh, por Deus! — exclamou Naruto bruto.

A despeito de quem seja o pai de Hiroshi, você é a mãe e deve ficar perto dele. Se Sakura tivesse de tomar conta de vocês dois, isso significaria que uma boa par te do tempo Hiroshi teria de ficar na casa dela.

Hinata fechou os olhos, ciente de que ele estava com razão.

— E quem propõe que tome conta de nós? Eu.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

— Isso é impossível!

— Acho que provei o contrário nos últimos dias.

— Tem seus negócios para gerir — lembrou Hinata.

— Posso fazê-lo de casa — retrucou Naruto , lacônico. E para desempenhar todas essas tarefas, necessito de uma casa com mais de dois cômodos.

Hinata podia sentir a raiva dar lugar ao pânico. E onde fica isso? — foi forçada a indagar. — Hiroshi está bastante adaptado à creche, não quero entristecê-lo...

Será apenas por algum tempo. Além disso, terá que se acostumar, já que em breve terá de trocar a creche pela escola — declarou Naruto , franzindo o cenho.

A escola decente mais próxima daqui fica a mais de seis quilômetros.

— Sei disso — interrompeu-o Hinata. Aquela era uma de suas maiores preocupações.

— Hiroshi se acostumou em me ter por perto — ar gumentou Naruto , de costas para ela, enquanto observa va a janela. — Parece-me injusto submetê-lo a mais mudanças. Ele tem se mostrado preocupado com sua doença, mas está ansioso para que fiquemos os três juntos.

Uma pontada aguda de dor atingiu o coração de Hinata. Como podia negar ao filho a oportunidade de con viver com o pai?

* * *

**Olá mina!**

**Sei q estou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito desaparecida, mas realmente não tive como atualizar as minhas fics.**

**A faculdade tomou todo o meu tempo, mas não desisti das minhas fanfics.**

**Bom, para me desculpar com vcs, postei 2 capítulos.**

**bjs!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

— Não se preocupe com o chalé. Tomarei conta dele. Estará esperando por você quando voltar — ga rantiu Sakura, enquanto se movimentava pelo quarto de Hinata, colocando nas malas as roupas novas que Naruto comprara para ela e Hiroshi. — Se voltar — acrescen tou, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo. — Naruto não mediu esforços em espalhar que foram casados. — E, ante as lágrimas que inundaram o rosto da amiga, dis se, preocupada: — Oh, Hinata, me desculpe!

— Está tudo bem — replicou Hinata. — Acho que a sensibilidade é um dos sintomas desse vírus terrível. Por que isso tinha de acontecer comigo? Gostaria que essas semanas voassem para estar de pé outra vez.

— Hiroshi parece feliz por ter Naruto em sua vida — comentou Sakura. — Hoje a caminho da creche o ouvi comentar com Naruto o quanto gostaria de ter um animal de estimação.

— Ele está ansioso por um cachorro desde que viu os animais na fazenda no ano passado, mas com a vida que levo não podemos ter um.

— Céus! Acho que Naruto lhes comprou toda a roupa do mundo! — Sakura riu, divertida. — Em breve ele voltará e sei que desejará partir de imediato. Onde fica a casa para onde estão indo?

Não sei — retrucou Hinata com olhar melancóli co, irritada pelo fato de Naruto ter comprado ainda mais roupas naquela manhã, apesar de seus protestos de que ela e Hiroshi não careciam de favores.

— Certo, o carro está lotado.

Hinata forçou um sorriso a Sakura e a Sasuke, que havia se aproximado para se despedir. As duas crianças saí ram correndo da casa e Hiroshi tropeçou, desabando no chão.

Sasuke se precipitou em direção a ele, tentando acal má-lo, pois ameaçava chorar.

— Deixe que eu cuido dele!

A face de Hinata se voltou na direção de Naruto , quan do ouviu o tom rude em sua voz, enquanto retirava Hiroshi dos braços de Sasuke. Quando ele segurou-o nos braços, algo em seu olhar fez o coração de Hinata dar um salto dentro do peito. Naruto se ressentia pelo fato de Sasuke ter ido em socorro de Hiroshi!

Depois de aplacar o orgulho ferido e o joelho ma chucado de Hiroshi, Naruto colocou-o no chão e a ajudou a entrar no carro.

No espaço fechado do interior do veículo, Hinata po dia sentir a fragrância da pele máscula, a barba que começava a aparecer na mandíbula. Caso se inclinas se para frente, poderia lhe roçar os lábios na pele.

Um som abafado se formou em sua garganta e Naruto virou o rosto para fitá-la. Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos dela como a traspassá-la, e depois escorregaram, inclementes para seus lábios. Hinata sentiu-os entreabrir como se Naruto os estivesse comandando. E então o olhar dele já não mais se fixava em sua face, mas sim nos seios firmes. Um leve tremor perpassou-lhe o corpo e ela sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem em resposta à repentina excitação.

Quando vamos partir? — A voz impaciente de Hiroshi se fez ouvir.

Imediatamente — retrucou Naruto , erguendo-se e fechando a porta do passageiro.

Todo o corpo de Hinata parecia doer e, quando percorreram três horas de viagem, tudo que desejava era deitar e dormir. Porém, quando Naruto lhe perguntou se estava bem, assentiu, recusando-se a admitir o cansaço.

Há um hotel nessas redondezas. Podemos parar para que possa descansar.

Não — protestou Hinata. Hotéis custavam dinheiro e de alguma forma pretendia ressarcir Naruto dos gas tos que tivera com ela e Hiroshi.

Não sabia quanto faltava para chegar à casa dele, mas o orgulho não a deixava questioná-lo sobre o tempo que levariam para chegar lá.

— Já estamos próximos? — indagou o filho sem nenhum constrangimento.

Quase — assegurou-lhe Naruto e Hinata percebeu o tom sorridente da voz dele. Cedendo à onda de cansaço, ela escorregou no banco do carro, alheia ao olhar ansioso que Naruto lhe voltava. — Não fica muito distante daqui. — Ouviu-o dizer. — Dobraremos um pouco adiante e poderemos parar...

Já disse que não quero parar! — disparou Hinata, irritada. — Em primeiro lugar não queria sequer ir para essa sua maldita casa.

Enquanto lutava para encontrar uma posição con fortável no banco, percebeu o olhar que Naruto e Hiroshi trocavam. Um misto de raiva e angústia invadiu-lhe o íntimo porque os dois estavam se unindo contra ela. A sombra do medo lhe inquietou a mente ao concluir que talvez não fosse capaz de evitar que Hiroshi pudes se ser magoado por Naruto .

Não deveria ter permitido que ele os levasse para sua casa, pensou, enquanto lutava para resistir ao sono, sem lograr êxito.

— Mamãe está dormindo.

— Ela ainda não está totalmente recuperada — re trucou Naruto em tom confortador, enquanto saía da es trada. Em seu íntimo, porém, estava mais ansioso do que aparentava.

Talvez fosse melhor que ela dormisse, pensou, à medida que passava várias pequenas cidades para, por fim, alcançar seu destino.

O movimento lento do carro acordou Hinata, que voltou o olhar pela janela do passageiro e paralisou ao reconhecer o local onde estavam.

Voltou um olhar acusatório a Naruto , mas ele parecia concentrado nas manobras do carro, enquanto entra vam no gracioso povoado, pelo qual ela se apaixonara quando lá estiveram pela primeira vez. Nada parecia haver mudado, pensou entorpecida. A rua principal com suas casas de pedras e o caminho para o pequeno rio.

Haviam chegado ao final da aldeia e Naruto girou o volante, passando pela antiga igreja e se dirigindo à estreita travessa, como ela sabia que faria. Sentiu-se nauseada, chocada e traída quando o carro transpassou os portões e estacou no pátio de pedregulhos.

Aquela era a casa que Naruto prometera comprar para ela, na qual Hinata fizera planos de criar os filhos de ambos. Na qual nunca morara pelo fato de seu casamento ter acabado antes que tivesse oportunidade de colocá-los em prática.

Uma dor intensa a atingiu, inexorável. Se Hiroshi não estivesse com eles, exigiria que Naruto a levasse de volta para o chalé, não obstante o cansaço e o mal-estar que sentia.

Não acredito que faria uma coisa dessas — ma nifestou-se Hinata, contentando-se com o comentário feito.

Sem lhe voltar resposta, ele abriu a porta do carro o saiu. O reflexo tênue dos raios solares do entarde cer ainda aquecia as pedras cor de creme da casa e a flagrância de lavanda e rosas encheu as narinas de Hinata no momento em que Naruto escancarou a porta do passageiro.

Disse à Tsunade para preparar os quartos para você e Hiroshi — informou em tom distante, enquanto se inclinava para ajudá-la a sair do veículo.

Não me toque — protestou Hinata. A raiva lhe brilhando nos olhos.

Como ele fora capaz de fazer aquilo com ela? Como teve a coragem de trazê-la à casa que iriam dividir no passado?

Hiroshi saltou do carro e correu pelo chão de pedra. Acho que um cachorro iria adorar isso aqui.

— Estou certo que sim — concordou Naruto , mas Hinata não percebeu que ele estava sorrindo quando uma onda de fúria tomou conta dela.

— Não se atreva... — começou, mas deteve-se quando a porta da casa se abriu e uma senhora se pre cipitou em direção a eles.

— Fiz tudo que me pediu, Naruto . — Tsunade informou ao patrão, fitando de soslaio Hiroshi e Hinata.

— Obrigado, Tsunade. Não a deteremos mais. Sei que Jiraya está aguardando o jantar. Jiraya e Tsunade tomam conta da casa para mim — informou Naruto em tom baixo. — Porém, não moram nela. Preferem ocupar as acomodações em cima da garagem. Vou levá-la ao quarto de cima e acomodá-la. Em seguida eu e Hiroshi colocaremos a bagagem para dentro, cer to? — indagou ao menino.

— Certo! — concordou Hiroshi com entusiasmo. Entorpecida, Hinata se deixou guiar pelos braços de Naruto .

Quando as portas da casa se abriram, revelando seu interior, Hinata quase tropeçou ao perceber as paredes pintadas em amarelo-manteiga. A cor com a qual tão entusiasmada dissera a Naruto que desejava pintá-las. Quando voltou o olhar ao corredor, quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Tudo estava como dissera a ele que queria, mas em vez de lhe dar prazer, a constatação a fez sen tir-se nauseada.

Quando percebeu a palidez no rosto de Hinata, ele deixou escapar um xingamento e a ergueu nos braços, ignorando-lhe os ásperos protestos e subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus.

O quarto que Naruto pedira para Tsunade preparar para os hóspedes, conectava-se a outro. Ela mesma havia dito que o maior daria um excelente quarto principal e o outro um perfeito quarto de criança.

— Ponha-me no chão. Posso andar!

A firmeza do tom de voz de Hinata o fez concluir que ela não compartilhava com ele as doces e amargas lembranças do passado.

— Talvez possa, mas duvido que conseguisse subir esta escada sem auxílio.

Hinata desejou argumentar, mas sentia o coração des compassado, ante a lembrança de como no passado provocara Naruto , acusando-o de querer exibir a superioridade masculina ao erguê-la nos braços com fre qüência. Mas uma parte dela sentia-se impressionada com a demonstração da força que ele possuía.

No momento, no entanto, era o ressentimento que lhe acelerava as batidas do coração, tentou conven cer a si mesma. Fisicamente podia ser vulnerável a Naruto , mas era só. Como poderia, como mãe zelosa e responsável, esquecer a recusa dele em reconhecer o próprio filho?

Por certo, o fato de Naruto a ter trazido para aquela casa a estava deixando vulnerável a ponto de desejar pousar a cabeça sobre o ombro largo e deixar o corpo ficar no conforto e segurança dele. Aqui estamos. Ele utilizou o pé para abrir a pesada porta e Hinata voltou a face para observar o interior do aposento.

A luz do sol aquecia as paredes creme, e pesadas cortinas pendiam graciosamente das janelas. Um car pete da mesma cor cobria o chão, compondo um am biente acolhedor com os móveis de mogno do final da era georgiana.

Quando Naruto a pousou na cama, Hinata lutou contra as emoções que a atingiam. O quarto estava decorado exatamente como planejara um dia.

— Coloquei uma cama no quarto de criança para Hiroshi — informou Naruto em Tom prático, evidente mente alheio ao impacto emocional que lhe causava.

Naquele instante, Hiroshi entrou no quarto, excitado.

— Tsunade disse que posso ver o cachorro dela se concordar, mamãe — anunciou.

— Tsunade? — indagou ela gentilmente. Naruto podia chamar os criados pelo nome de batismo, mas não permitiria que Hiroshi fizesse o mesmo a não ser que tivesse permissão.

— Tsunade prefere ser chamada pelo primeiro nome — interveio Naruto de imediato, parecendo ler-lhe os pensamentos. — E Hiroshi não correrá perigo junto ao cachorro dela — continuou. — Eu mesmo vou levá-lo até lá.

Ignorando a mãe, Hiroshi envolveu as pernas de Naruto com os braços e o abraçou apertado, fitando-o com expressão de total adoração.

De pronto, o coração de Hinata se encheu de medo, dor e amor.

— Podemos ir agora? — indagou Hiroshi. Naruto meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— Agora não. Iremos amanhã.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, temendo que Hiroshi não aceitasse a negativa. Ele fez uma careta e pareceu que rer protestar, mas como se estivesse preparado para a reação dele, Naruto ignorou tal comportamento.

Venha ver seu quarto, Hiro. É aqui ao lado do da mamãe.

O uso do apelido carinhoso fez Hinata cerrar os pu nhos. Em seguida, ambos caminharam de mãos dadas para conhecer o aposento, deixando para trás o olhar ansioso que Hinata lhes lançava.

— Há bastante lugar no chão para colocar seu saco de dormir, Naruto . — Hinata ouviu o filho dizer. — Pode rá dormir no meu quarto.

Gostaria muito — retrucou Naruto . — Mas como pode ver, tenho meu próprio quarto.

— Mas você tem que dormir aqui comigo e com mamãe — insistiu ele, e de alguma forma Hinata con cluiu que Naruto o havia pegado no colo.

— Quando eu estava em sua casa, a mamãe estava muito doente, mas agora parece bem melhor.

Você poderia dormir na mesma cama como os pais de Satoshi — sugeriu Hiroshi com a lógica de uma criança de 5 anos, fazendo os olhos de Hinata encherem-se de lágrimas.

No quarto contíguo, Naruto girou com o filho nos braços para observar a janela, sentindo a pontada de desejo que a sugestão de Hiroshi suscitara.

Hinata — que não mais era sua gentil e amorosa Hina — nunca concordaria com aquilo.

Estava escurecendo e Hiroshi apoiava todo o peso em seu colo. Naruto relembrou o que sentira quando Sasuke fora em socorro dele. Era como se Sasuke lhe es tivesse usurpando um direito que possuía. Os braços fortes se apertaram em torno de Hiroshi. Teria desen volvido um amor paternal em relação a ele?

— Que acha de eu colocar um vídeo para você as sistir antes de ir para cama?

— E depois vamos ler uma história para a mamãe?

Naruto acariciou os cabelos espessos de Hiro. De terminado a não ser acusado por Hinata de viciá-lo em televisão, estabelecera uma rotina para Hiroshi antes de dormir, auxiliado por ele próprio.

Um discreto barulho na porta o fez girar para ver Hinata amparando-se a ela.

— Deveria estar descansando — afirmou, sucinto.

— Não estou precisando descansar agora — retru cou ela, estendendo os braços para Hiroshi. — Por que eu não leio uma história para você hoje? Tenho certe za que Naruto tem muito a fazer.

Mas para sua surpresa, Hiroshi se recostou ainda às pernas do pai quando ele o colocou no chão.

Hinata observou através da porta-janela da graciosa sala de visitas, o local onde Hiroshi brincava animado com a collie mansa dos Hargreave. Estavam hospedados na casa de Naruto há duas semanas e Hinata estava convencida de que havia se recuperado totalmente. O que significava... que era hora de ela e Hiroshi retorna rem à própria casa.

Sabia que Hiroshi não iria querer voltar. Ele adorava Naruto . Hinata ficou tensa ao ver Naruto correr pelo gramado em direção a Hiro. Ele havia saído após o café-da-manhã para presidir uma reunião de negócios. No instante que Hiroshi o avistou, correu sorridente em sua direção e Naruto o tomou nos braços, girando-o.

Enquanto os observava, outra imagem povoou-lhe a mente. Ela caminhava abraçada a Naruto e Hiroshi cor ria em direção a eles.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o corpo tremer... mas não por estar doente. Tinha de encarar o verda deiro motivo de seu mal-estar.

Ao que parecia, nem mesmo a recusa de Naruto em reconhecer o filho conseguia destruir o amor que sen tia por ele.

Pânico, raiva e medo travavam uma batalha ingló ria em seu íntimo. Tinha de comunicar a Naruto que desejava partir. E o faria naquele momento!

Inspirando profundamente, saiu da casa para se encontrar com eles.

Quando percebeu a aproximação de Hinata, Naruto co locou Hiroshi no chão.

Vou levar a Nell para a casa dela agora — anunciou Hiroshi, segurando a coleira do dócil animal.

Enquanto Hinata observava a criança e a cadela cami nharem em direção à casa da criada que os aguardava, percebeu Naruto aproximar-se dela e se afastou com um gesto discreto. A proximidade dele era perigosa.

Estive pensando que não há razão para Hiroshi não ter um cachorro. Na verdade, no caminho de volta esta tarde, fui ver uma criação de labradores. Não estão em condições de deixar a mãe ainda, mas se con cordar, podemos levar Hiro lá amanhã para que ele escolha um filhote...

— Não! Hiroshi não terá um cachorro — interrom peu-o em tom ácido, fazendo Naruto franzir o cenho.

— Ele está louco por um.

— Acha que não sei disso? — desafiou-o Hinata. — Não vê como isso é impossível? Sabe que tenho de trabalhar — dizendo isso, afastou-se, irada.

— Hinata... — protestou ele, segurando-lhe o braço. Ela tentou se desvencilhar de imediato.

— Largue-me. Detesto que me toque.

— O quê?

Quando percebeu os olhos de Naruto escurecerem, soube que tinha ido longe demais. Mas era tarde para voltar atrás. Naruto a puxara para si. Os braços apertando-a contra o corpo forte.

— Não! — O protesto de Hinata morreu nos lábios ávidos dele.

A raiva que lhe fervia o sangue a fez revidar com ferocidade o beijo, mas era uma ira temperada de de sejo e ânsia, reconheceu, impotente, enquanto o pró prio corpo a traía.

De alguma forma o passado e a traição de Naruto de sapareceram. Sem que percebesse, deslizou as mãos tomando a face de Naruto . O simples roçar da barba que ele fizera pela manhã a excitava.

As mãos fortes traçavam o contorno de seus om bros com as familiares carícias e em seguida escorre garam pelas costas delicadas, passando pela cintura e movendo-se ainda mais para baixo. Hinata podia sentir o tremor que começava a lhe perpassar o corpo, à me dida que as mãos de Naruto passavam por seus quadris. Parecia-lhe impossível que sentisse a mesma vibração intensa ao contato com a ereção de Naruto que sentira na primeira vez que ele a abraçara daquela for ma... mas a sensação era idêntica. Porém a reação de seu corpo como mulher, e não como menina, era mais intensa ainda.

Àquela altura, a imaginação de Hinata criara asas e saia-lhe ao controle, enchendo-lhe a mente com ima gens eróticas e bombardeando-lhe os sentidos com promessas que lhe destruíam as defesas.

No espaço de segundos, sentiu o corpo tão ávido pelo de Naruto quanto o era quando tinha apenas 18 anos.

O movimento da mão máscula que lhe subia pelas nádegas para se espalmar em seus seios, evocou um som rouco e abafado que lhe escapou da garganta, enquanto ela posicionava o corpo para que o seio se moldasse à mão que executava a carícia ousada.

Não, Naruto ... hummm... assim. — Hinata podia ouvir o som da própria voz sussurrando palavras de elo gio entre os beijos famintos com os quais se apossava dos lábios dele. — Toque-me da maneira certa.

Certa? — Ouviu o som rouco da voz dele repetir. Sabe do que estou falando — disse em tom ur gente. — Sabe do que gosto. Assim? Os dedos firmes estavam acariciando a pele sensível em torno do mamilo rijo, fazendo-a estremecer com violência.

— Sim... Isso — concordou Hinata, ofegante. — E mais, Naruto ... Mas sem roupas entre nós. Apenas eu e você.

— Sem roupas? Que tal assim? — Puxando-lhe o bojo do sutiã para baixo, Naruto utilizou o polegar e o indicador para massagear o mamilo intumescido através do tecido sedoso da blusa de Hinata.

De imediato ela deixou escapar um grito agonizan te de prazer.

— Assim está bom? — A voz era tão baixa e densa que Hinata mal a podia escutar.

Ele lhe havia afastado as roupas por completo e Hinata podia ver a palidez do próprio seio em contraste com a mão forte e bronzeada.

Presa às carícias torturantes, entregou-se sem re servas aos tremores de prazer que lhe perpassavam o corpo.

— E com sua boca... — implorou ela. As palavras lhe escapando inexoráveis dos lábios.

— Hinata! Hinata!

O tom com que Naruto pronunciava seu nome lhe em botava os sentidos. Ele lhe tomou a mão, guiando-a ao próprio corpo. No mesmo instante, os dedos delicados se fecharam em torno da ereção, executando uma fe bril exploração do território familiar. Mas aquilo não era suficiente. Queria senti-lo sem barreiras.

Hinata estava lhe abrindo o zíper da calça quando o telefone celular de Naruto tocou, arrancando-a do lânguido torpor.

O que estava fazendo? Afastando-se apressada, correu em direção à casa, querendo escapar da própria humilhação.

Hinata! Naruto deixou escapar um xingamento quando ela se recusou a escutar. O telefone ainda tocava. Ele o des ligou e a seguiu.

Tão logo alcançou o quarto, Hinata abriu o armário, retirou de lá as malas que ele comprara para ela. Em seguida, começou a retirar as roupas dos armários e a jogá-las dentro delas.

O que está fazendo? O som da voz de Naruto a fez girar para fitá-lo.

0 que lhe parece? Estou fazendo as malas. Hiroshi e eu vamos partir! Nunca deveríamos ter vindo para esta casa. Eu sabia...

Sabia o quê? — interrompeu-a Naruto , com um brilho no olhar que fez-lhe o coração disparar e um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas Hinata recusava-se a ceder a emoções conflitantes.

Sei que não quero permanecer em sua companhia, retrucou irada. — E não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Há menos de cinco minutos estava em meus braços...

Já disse que não quero mais falar sobre isso! ela disparou. — O que acabou de acontecer... não significou nada. Apenas...

Apenas o quê? — desafiou-a Naruto com uma sua atitude mais perigosa do que a raiva dela.

Naruto tentava fazer com que ela o encarasse, conhecia Hinata. Porém, se o fizesse, ele veria a vulnerabilidade estampada em seus olhos.

— Não significou nada! — insistiu, teimosa. Algo na voz de Naruto a prevenia do que estava por vir. Em pânico, deixou cair as roupas que segurava e começou a correr. Percebendo tarde demais que em vez de se dirigir à porta, encaminhou-se à cama. No momento, encontrava-se recostada a ela com Naruto pa rado à sua frente, sem outra opção senão girar e tentar se arrastar sobre a cama.

— Belo movimento — Hinata escutou-o dizer divertido, enquanto a segurava pelo tornozelo. — Sempre achei que tinha as nádegas mais sensuais que jamais vi: curvilíneas e tentadoramente macias. Posso lembrar...

Ela não desejava ouvir o que Naruto podia se lembrar. Temia que aquilo a tornasse ainda mais vulnerável.

Obstinada, Hinata tentava negar os próprios senti mentos e ignorar a carícia sensual dos dedos firmes fechados sobre seu tornozelo. Retesou o corpo para evitar a sensação e se recusou a encarar os olhos azuis que a fitavam com expressão sorridente.

— Quanto ao "nada" a que se referiu — murmurou ele, quase terno. — Podemos recomeçá-lo, não? Que tal a partir daqui...

De repente Naruto estava deitado na cama com a par te superior do corpo musculoso prendendo-a contra o colchão, e Hinata percebeu que uma parte dela se rego zijava com o prazer de tê-lo tão próximo.

Os olhos de Naruto se fixavam deliberadamente em seus lábios, fazendo-a entreabri-los em antecipação.

— Nada? — As pontas dos dedos firmes percorreram-lhe o queixo e em seguida o contorno dos lábios.

— Sabe que irei beijá-la agora, não? — sussurrou ele.

Hinata tentou responder, mas ele lançava mão de lascivos ardis contra ela. Naruto sabia o quanto se sentia vulnerável àquele modo lento e sedutor como a beijava. Ela mesma lhe dissera muitas vezes no passado que compartilharam. E mais recentemente no calor daquela febre.

Fora um erro fechar os olhos, concluiu Hinata tar de demais. Aquilo a fizera voltar a ser a menina que era quando Naruto a beijou daquela forma pela primeira vez.

Naquele momento, como no passado, sentiu os lábios se entreabrirem ávidos pela invasão da língua quente e macia. Chocada, percebeu o próprio corpo rebelar-se, impaciente, contra as preliminares, consu mido por um desejo voraz.

Ergueu as mãos, envolvendo o corpo dele e puxan do-o contra o dela. Sentiu Naruto ficar tenso e afastar os cabelos, para fitá-la nos olhos.

Seriam suas mãos que passavam pelo corpo musculoso enquanto depositava beijos ousados na pele de Naruto e gemia apaixonadamente?

Toque-me, Naruto . — _Ame-me, _sussurrou para si mesma. — Faça da forma como costumava ser...

Teria sido ela a dizer aquilo?

Como costumava ser? — ouviu Naruto repetir em Tom suave. — Quando éramos tão ávidos um pelo outro que estar afastados nos causava dor? Foi isso que quis dizer? Que me quer da mesma forma?

Enquanto ele falava, as mãos fortes percorriam-lhe todo o corpo, fazendo-a sentir inúmeras pequenas chamas se acenderem dentro dela, alimentadas pelas palavras sussurradas e crescendo em um espiral incontrolável. Em breve, se transformariam em uma confla gração que a consumiria, mas Hinata não se importava com o perigo... Apenas com as mãos de Naruto que lhe acariciavam a pele, o contato com os lábios quentes e possessivos, o corpo forte que cobria o dela.

Com avidez impressionante, correspondia aos bei jos de Naruto com igual intensidade, como fazia quando a confiança que depositava nele ainda não havia se rompido.

Mas a mão que erguia naquele momento para segu rar a face máscula e prolongar o beijo era da mulher que era hoje. E como tal, desejava-o com a mesma intensidade do passado.

— Naruto ... minhas roupas... não as quero. Desejo você... suas mãos... pele. Apenas você. — Hinata podia sentir o tremor violento que a perpassava ante a inten sidade dos próprios sentimentos, enquanto envolvia o corpo musculoso dele com as mãos e pressionava os quadris contra os dele. — Quero-o, Naruto — declarou, ofegante. — Sua essência... por completo...

Era impressionante como as mãos fortes e expe rientes podiam ser gentis, enquanto lhe removiam as vestes, mas naquele instante exibiam uma impaciência inesperada, à medida que Naruto lhe puxava as rou pas. A urgência lançava ondas elétricas a cada célula viva do corpo dela.

Hinata... Hinata. Oh, Deus! Como senti sua falta... e disso... de nós...

As palavras escaparam trôpegas dos lábios dele para a pele de Hinata. O passeio lânguido e sensual das mãos fortes havia se tornado uma possessão opressora, exigindo que ela se entregasse por completo. A ânsia explícita com que os lábios de Naruto Tomavam os dela, refletia um desejo há muito negado que ameaçava devorar a ambos. Mas Hinata exultou ante tal percepção. Como não poderia fazê-lo, se as emoções por ele expressas refletiam as dela?

Tire suas roupas — implorou ela com voz rouca. — Quero senti-lo sem barreiras. — Enquanto pro nunciava as palavras, estremeceu de leve, lembrando como era prazeroso sentir a pele sedosa de Naruto contra a dela.

Faça isso você — ordenou ele. Quando ela hesitou, Naruto Tomou-lhe a mão e guiou-a com a dele, ajudou-a a desabotoar e lhe retirar a camisa.

Já lhe disse o quanto me excita quando me despe? — diante do olhar faminto de Hinata. — O quanto está me excitando agora?

Todo o corpo dela arqueou quando as mãos fortes lhe tomaram os seios. E quando os lábios quentes lhe beijavam a pele ao redor dos mamilos, Hinata ouviu o suave gemido de prazer ecoar pelas paredes do quarto. Naruto parecia saber o momento exato que ela não conseguiria suportar o doce tormento por mais tempo, assim de repente levou os lábios aos mamilos intumescidos, despertando nela a vontade de afastar as pernas e envolver-lhe o corpo com elas.

Determinada, puxou as roupas que ainda a afasta vam do corpo viril com a ajuda de Naruto .

— Hinata! — O repentino alerta a fez encará-lo, con fusa. — Se deixar que me toque desse jeito, perderei o controle muito cedo — explicou Naruto , com voz rouca. — E não quero que isso aconteça até que tenha lhe dado todo o prazer que puder. Até que esteja dentro de você, onde anseio por estar cada noite desde que nos separamos. Até que eu faça isto...

Muito antes que as mãos ágeis viajassem por seu corpo e se detivessem na intimidade cálida e úmida, Hinata estava tremendo de desejo.

Quando sentiu o toque dos lábios quentes contra a pele macia do interior de suas coxas, ela fechou os olhos em uma antecipação tácita. A mão forte lhe co briu o sexo, enquanto os dedos longos abriam cami nho pelas reentrâncias de seu corpo, arrancando-lhe um grito rouco de desejo.

O corpo de Hinata pulsava e ansiava, excitado pelas carícias ousadas que a língua de Naruto executava ponto mais sensível.

Hinata se viu impotente em deter a sensação que se espalhava por toda sua pele, fazendo-a gritar de pra zer e erguer os quadris contra os lábios de Naruto .

E então, quando ele se posicionou entre suas per nas, tomando-a nos braços, Hinata o recebeu com evi dente prazer. Aquilo era exatamente pelo que ansia va... O total preenchimento. As firmes e determinadas investidas de Naruto que a saciavam e completavam. O passeio que executavam juntos em direção a um lugar delirante, onde pelo tempo de uma batida do coração, ambos pareciam imortais.

Hinata chegou ao êxtase primeiro, gritando ao mesmo tempo em que o seu corpo se abria para arrastá-lo junto consigo. E quando sentiu o familiar jorro da satisfa ção de Naruto dentro dela, os olhos topázio se encheram de lágrimas.

Aquele ato, tão extraordinariamente intenso e que levava os amantes a ultrapassarem as barreiras do pra zer, podia também criar o milagre da vida, o que lhe emprestava uma intensidade especial na opinião de Hinata.

Uma vez pensara que Naruto compartilhava daquela opinião — ele mesmo lhe dissera quando, pela pri meira vez, lhe confidenciara o que significava fazer amor para ela.

E agora ele negava a paternidade do próprio filho!

Uma onda de amargura imensa se apossou dela. Onde estariam seu orgulho e respeito próprios?

Podia sentir Naruto se separando dela, não só física mas emocionalmente, e de repente um cataclisma de tristeza e exaustão a envolveu.

Naruto baixou o olhar para a cama, onde Hinata dormia placidamente. Retirara-se para ir ao toalete e quando voltou a encontrou adormecida. Uma angústia infinita sombreava-lhe o olhar e distorcia-lhe as feições enquanto a observava.

Durante o tempo que fizera amor com Hinata, esquecera-se que existira outro homem na vida dela — viril o suficiente para lhe ter feito um filho. Um sabor amargo assomou-lhe à garganta.

Em seus braços, Hinata lhe correspondera como se nunca outro homem a houvesse tocado. E Deus sabia como ele ansiava por aquilo ser verdade. O doce sabor dela ainda estava impregnado em seus lábios e a fragrância de Hinata preenchia a atmosfera à sua volta.

Não conseguiria mais viver sem ela, reconheceu Naruto . Apesar de tudo que sabia sobre Hinata.


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

Hinata despertou lânguida e lentamente. Os lábios se curvando em um sorriso. Ainda sonolenta, espreguiçou-se. A sensação dolorida familiar fez-lhe o sorriso ampliar. Não havia nada como acordar pela manhã repleta de feromônios, concluiu, satisfeita, esticando a mão em direção a Naruto.

Naruto! A velocidade com que foi catapultada da inegável segurança para a dura realidade causou-lhe dor física.

Rolou-se na cama. A mente, uma mistura de ansiedade e raiva. As roupas que retirara do armário tinham desaparecido, bem como as malas! Quando constatou que eram nove horas da manhã, a agitação que sentia se intensificou. Estava entardecendo quando entrara para aquele quarto e...

Não era possível que tivesse dormido por tanto tempo e tão profundamente, embora Naruto sempre dissesse que tomava aquilo como sinal de que ele a deixava totalmente saciada e exausta depois de fazerem amor.

A repentina abertura da porta do quarto, interrompeu-lhe a linha de pensamento. Mamãe!

O coração de Hinata fez um giro de 360 graus ao ver que Hiroshi trajava uma das novas roupas que Naruto insistiu em lhe comprar.

— Trouxemos seu café-da-manhã — anunciou, radiante.

Hinata rezou para que ele estivesse se referindo à criada e não a Naruto , mas a tensão que crescia em seu estômago aumentou ao vê-lo entrar no quarto, carre gando uma pesada bandeja.

— Está dormindo há muito tempo — recriminou-a Hiroshi e, em seguida, exibiu um sorriso largo. — Ma mãe, eu fiz a torrada e meu pai me ajudou...

Os três paralisaram e, além da própria angústia, Hinata foi golpeada pelo olhar estampado na face escarlate de Hiroshi, que corria em direção a ela e escondia o rosto envergonhado contra seu corpo. Num gesto automático, ela fechou os braços protetores em torno dele. Hiroshi era muito novo para perceber porque cha mara Naruto de pai, mas crescido o suficiente para saber que não deveria tê-lo feito.

Por sobre a cabeça abaixada de Hiro, Naruto fitou Hinata, e pousou a bandeja em silêncio antes de par tir.

Não podia mais adiar, disse Hinata, determinada a si mesma. A inocente indicação de Hiroshi do papel que ansiava para que Naruto desempenhasse em sua vida lhe reafirmara a decisão de partir.

A vulnerabilidade de Hiro lhe partia o coração com uma dor lancinante. Fingira não perceber o ato falho dele, incentivando-o a dividir uma torrada com ela e pedindo que lhe contasse o que fizera na tarde anterior.

M... Naruto disse que você estava muito cansada e precisava dormir. — O coração de Hinata se contraiu com o comentário inocente.

Mas acima de tudo foi o olhar desejoso estampado nos olhos de Hiroshi ao fitá-la antes de lhe dizer que gostaria de viver ali para sempre que a destruiu.

Bem, tem sido divertido ficar aqui — concordou ela, tentando soar calma. — Mas e Satoshi? Ele é seu amigo e...

Naruto é meu amigo e Satoshi também — interrom peu-a com ar de teimosia. — Queria que Naruto fosse meu pai! — afirmou, desferindo-lhe o golpe final.

Naquele momento, observando a janela da sala de estar, avistava Hiroshi ajudando o jardineiro a retirar as ervas daninhas das plantas. Impotente, fechou os olhos.

Quando os tornou a abrir, divisou o reflexo de Naruto do seu lado e de imediato girou para encará-lo.

Precisamos conversar — afirmou Naruto em tom casual.

Não temos nada a dizer um ao outro — retrucou ela amarga. — As malas já estão quase prontas e... sei que deve estar pensando que influenciei Hiroshi a... dizer o que disse. Mas não é verdade. Ele vê Satoshi chamar Sasuke e... ele... tem essa pedra em seu sapato por não ter um pai...

Naruto reconheceu que o novo nome que ela adotara ficava bem. Era Hinata agora, uma mulher. Não Hina, uma menina. E estava ciente de que algo dentro dele respondia a Hinata como homem. A menina se fora e lhe doía o fato de saber que não estivera presente para dividir aquele amadurecimento. Então como poderia suportar que ela vivesse o resto da vida separada dele?

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer — disse seco.

— Uma proposta? — indagou Hinata, cautelosa. O que Naruto pretendia fazer? oferecer-lhe dinheiro para levar Hiroshi embora e negar que ele fosse seu pai?

— Que tipo de proposta? — O olhar que ele lhe volta va era evidentemente cínico.

— Pensei que soubesse que em meu mundo há ape nas um tipo de proposta que um homem costuma fa zer a uma mulher depois de passarem a noite juntos

— E, quando Hinata se manteve em silêncio, apenas fitando, disse: — Eu a estou pedindo em casamento.

O choque a atingiu como um raio. Um misto de incredulidade seguido de uma dor cruciante.

— Por quê? — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

— Porque a quero de volta como minha esposa e...

— Naruto desviou o olhar e fitou o gramado, tentando evitar que Hinata visse a expressão de seu rosto. — porque quero Hiroshi como meu filho.

Era como se Hinata o estivesse ouvindo ao longe, através de uma parede de vidro.

A resposta irada _"Mas Hiroshi é seu filho!" _reverberou em sua mente. Porém, no mesmo instante, Hinata tratou de afastá-la quando a imagem de um menino que ansia va por um pai a substituiu. Se havia algo em Naruto que conhecia era seu grau de comprometimento com as de cisões que tomava — por vezes, de maneira obstinada.

Foi testemunha da harmonia que ele desenvolvera com Hiroshi e fingir tal ligação não era da natureza de Naruto . Mas não podia arriscar o futuro emocional do filho.

Seu filho? — questionou. — Mas você se negou a aceitar o fato de ele ser seu filho. Disse-me que outro homem o havia gerado e acreditando nisso...

Esse não é um caminho que não estou preparado pura seguir — interrompeu-a Naruto , rispidamente. — Não percebe o quanto é difícil saber que houve outro homem em sua vida? A noite anterior não lhe provou o quanto ainda a quero? A única forma que tenho de lidar com esse fato é o enterrando fundo num lugar onde jamais possa ser descoberto.

Acha que é diferente para mim? Foi infiel ao nosso casamento!

Pode esquecer essa mulher. Na realidade ela...

Não significou nada para você? — Hinata o interrompeu, irada.

Naruto desviou o olhar. Quase caíra na armadilha de revelar que tal mulher nunca existira!

Como Hinata se sentiria se soubesse a patética verdade sobre ele? Sentiria compaixão? O rejeitaria? Ou reconheceria o quanto amava Hiroshi e desejava ser um pai para ele?

Uma parte dele ansiava por dividir aquele fardo com Hinata, mas o orgulho o detinha.

Hiroshi precisa de um pai — declarou por fim.

— Quer fazer caridade conosco? — sugeriu Hinata, furiosa, recusando-se a admitir como aquelas palavras lhe tocavam o coração.

— Não — negou Naruto . O brilho irônico nos olhos azuis, disfarçando-lhe a dor. — Quero que vocês fa çam caridade comigo. — Era o mais próximo da verdade que conseguia chegar. — Ambos sabemos o quanto é difícil crescer sem o amor de um dos pais, e Hiroshi quer um pai.

Hinata se encontrava no limite. As palavras _"Hiroshi tem um pai" _queimavam-lhe os lábios, mas a inocente imagem do filho no jardim a deteve.

Inspirou profundamente.

— Muito bem, eu aceito. Mas se algum dia fizer algo que fira Hiroshi, deixarei você imediatamente, preveniu-o em tom veemente.

Havia se afastado quando percebeu que Naruto a se guia. Ao estacar, ele a tomou nos braços e lhe cobriu os lábios num beijo profundo e possessivo.

Impotente, Hinata sentiu os lábios cederem sob _os _dele e o corpo traidor, ainda inundado pelas sensações da noite anterior, se moldar tão perfeitamente à rigi dez dos músculos exaltados que podia jurar ser parte da anatomia dele. Naruto podia ter começado o beijo, mas era ela a prolongá-lo, traçando com a ponta da língua o contorno dos lábios quentes.

Podia sentir a excitação de Naruto e num gesto im pensado pressionou os quadris contra ela, esperando que Naruto lhe tomasse os seios nas mãos e lhe percebesse a rigidez dos mamilos. Porém, ele a afastou, interrompendo o beijo.

Humilhada, pensou em se afastar quando o ouviu pronunciar o nome do filho em tom de alerta. Hiroshi! O fato de Naruto ser mais atento que ela à aproximação de Hiroshi a surpreendeu, mas a esperança que o filho não tivesse testemunhado a intimidade de ambos quedou-se por terra.

Mamãe, por que estava beijando Naruto ? Antes que Hinata pudesse pensar em algo, Naruto se adiantou.

Estávamos nos beijando por que vamos casar e isso é o que pessoas casadas fazem — dizendo isso, ajoelhou e abriu os braços. — Pedi sua mãe em casamento e agora há algo que quero lhe perguntar.

Hinata mal podia suportar a miríade de emoções que limitavam dentro dela, mas não foram nada comparáveis ao que se seguiu. — Você me aceita como seu pai?

O olhar de Hiroshi se iluminou de alegria antes de se atirar nos braços do pai.

Quando Naruto o ergueu, Hiroshi estava cantando. Papai... papai. Posso chamá-lo de pai agora, não posso, Naruto ?

Ele anuiu com um gesto de cabeça e Hinata podia jurar que os olhos azuis se encontravam rasos d'água.

* * *

Olá Mina!

Mais um capítulo fresquinho... E o Hiro-kun? Tão fofinho...

bjs, Ja ne!


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

Para surpresa de Hinata, Naruto insistira em uma cerimônia religiosa. Mais surpreendente ainda era a sensação de estar se casando pela primeira vez enquanto aguardava à porta da pequena capela pronta para se guir até o altar onde Naruto a esperava.

O vestido gracioso que usava era creme e a saia rodada de seda farfalhou enquanto ela se virava para observar Hiroshi.

— Pronto, Hiro? — perguntou carinhosamente.

Ele estivera tão excitado o dia inteiro, mas naque le momento parecia compenetrado e seu olhar era de veneração.

Kakashi a entregaria a Naruto , mas seria Hiroshi quem caminharia a seu lado até o altar. Aquela decisão foi dela e Naruto a acatara em silêncio.

Dentro da igreja, com o calor do sol do lado de fora, a dignidade daquele lugar de devoção, século após século, emprestava uma graça especial a todos os presentes enquanto Hiroshi pegava a mão da mãe.

Juntos, ao som do órgão, mãe e filho caminhavam ao encontro de Naruto que os esperava e a quem confia riam suas vidas.

Já estavam quase no altar, quando Hiroshi apertou a mão da mãe e anunciou num sussurro.

— Mãe, eu estou muito feliz por nós estarmos nos casando com Naruto.

Hinata concluiu o restante do caminho com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas, totalmente dominada pela emoção.

O buquê de lírios que ela trazia foi retirado por Sakura, mas quando a amiga fez menção de pegar Hiroshi para levá-lo consigo, Naruto fez um gesto de negativa com a cabeça e pegou a mão dele.

E então, com Hiroshi no meio dos dois, segurando as mãos de ambos, o vigário deu início à cerimônia que os uniu pela segunda vez como marido e mulher, uniu dessa vez também como pais.

Enquanto os sinos tocavam celebrando seu casa mento e o sol lançava seus raios dourados, Hinata agradecia os votos de felicidade com um sorriso silencioso. Claro que não estava remoendo o beijo rápido que Naruto lhe dera ao final da cerimônia, pensou ela.

Afinal, apenas se casara outra vez com ele por causa de Hiroshi, e não por qualquer outro motivo, disse a si mesma.

O café-da-manhã estava sendo servido em um salão privativo em um local bastante exclusivo do hotel, e de lá eles voariam para a Itália para passar alguns dias. Inicialmente, Hinata tentara protestar, mas Naruto insistira dizendo que os três precisavam passar algum tempo a sós, longe de seu ambiente normal, a fim de começarem a entender seus novos papéis na vida uns dos outros.

Dos três, Hiroshi certamente era o que tinha menos dificuldade de adaptação. A palavra "pai" parecia sair-lhe dos lábios com bastante freqüência. De fato, ela podia ouvi-lo dizendo-a naquele exato momento, enquanto se inclinava para Naruto e informava-o com bastante imponência que agora ele era seu filho. Uma sombra pairou no olhar de Hinata.

— Eu quero adotar Hiroshi legalmente — dissera lhe Naruto abruptamente na semana anterior.

Hinata se recusara a responder. Como ele poderia adotar o próprio filho?

Hinata abriu os olhos com relutância, sem vontade de abandonar o sonho no qual se encontrava nos braços de Naruto . Seus corpos nus entrelaçados. A grande cama do hotel, no entanto, encontrava-se vazia sem _a _presença de Naruto . Na noite anterior, logo depois que chegaram e ela vira a suíte, exclamara sem pensar:

— Vamos ficar todos no mesmo quarto?

— Achei que preferiria assim — respondera Naruto .

— Claro — Hinata concordara, mas uma pequena parte dentro de si não podia deixar de comparar as circunstâncias daquela segunda lua-de-mel com as da primeira. O ambiente podia não ser tão luxuoso quan to aquele, mas o ar no pequeno quarto que dividiram estava carregado de amor e paixão que agira como um potente afrodisíaco.

Aquilo era passado. O presente era bem diferente.

E onde estava Hiroshi? A pequena cama que Naruto insistira em colocar no quarto deles também se en contrava vazia.

Ansiosa, afastou as cobertas e pegou o robe. Haviam chegado tão tarde que mal notara a suíte. Naquele momento, porém, enquanto abria a porta para a varanda privativa, Hinata prendeu a respiração de prazer. O hotel fora originalmente um pequeno palácio e a suíte deles ficava no térreo para benefício de Hiroshi. Da varanda, Hinata podia ver a água azul da piscina do hotel. O som de água batida chamou-lhe a atenção e ela ficou petrificada ao ver que se tratava de Hiroshi dan do braçadas na piscina, enquanto Naruto a seu lado o encorajava.

Encorajando-o a nadar! Mas Hiro não sabia nadar! Tentara de tudo para ensiná-lo desde que era bebê, mas ele parecia ter fobia de água. Até àquele momento...

Até Naruto ...

De um recôndito bem afastado de sua mente, um sentimento que não queria analisar a atingiu. Sentiu-se excluída, indesejada. Sentiu ciúmes, reconheceu Hinata, zangada consigo mesma por se permitir tais sentimentos mesquinhos.

Afinal, Naruto dissera que queria casar-se com ela outra vez por causa de Hiroshi, mas naquele momento o significado daquela afirmação a atingia em cheio.

Naruto sempre quisera um filho e agora, como um homem de negócios bem-sucedido, sem dúvida, desejaria um mais do que nunca. Para criar sua própria dinastia, por certo. Mas isso não significava que ele amasse Hiroshi... e muito menos que a amasse.

Será que fizera a coisa certa casando-se com ele? Não tomara aquela decisão no afã da emoção? Será que enterrada lá bem no fundo de sua mente havia a esperança de que de alguma forma Naruto reconheceria que Hiroshi era seu filho e assim...

Ela podia ouvir Hiroshi e Naruto voltando. Rapida mente deixou a ansiedade de lado.

No momento em que eles entraram na varanda, Hiroshi correu na direção dela, gritando de excitação:

— Mãe... mãe... eu estava nadando.

Hinata pegou-o no colo e fechou os olhos, aspiran do os resquícios do cheiro de bebê que ele ainda exa lava.

— Não posso acreditar que você nunca o ensinou a nadar — repreendeu-a Naruto , enquanto o tirava dos braços dela num movimento automático de um homem que tinha o direito de segurar o próprio filho.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, dizendo a si mesma que não era desapontamento o que sentiu quando viu Hiroshi passar alegre para os braços de Naruto .

— Eu tentei — respondeu ela na defensiva. — Mas desde bebê Hiro tem pavor de água...

— Bem, agora não tem mais — anunciou Naruto . — Para o chuveiro agora, garotão. E depois vamos tomar café — disse ao filho, pondo-o no chão.

Quando Hiroshi havia se afastado o suficiente para não ouvir, Naruto disse:

— Talvez ele sentisse que você ficava temerosa por ele. As crianças precisam sentir segurança.

— Grata pela aula sobre psicologia infantil — dis parou Hinata furiosa. — Mas gostaria de lembrá-lo que tenho sido a mãe de Hiroshi desde o momento em que ele foi concebido.

— E agora eu sou o pai — respondeu Naruto irri tado.

Vários pensamentos povoavam-lhe a mente e o coração nos dias seguintes daquela breve "lua-de-mel", enquanto assistia a Hiroshi e Naruto formarem uma alian ça masculina, deixando-a totalmente excluída.

E agora, que as férias chegavam ao fim, Hinata não podia deixar de observar, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro de Naruto , que Hiroshi começava a falar como o pai.

A Tsunade os aguardava para dar-lhes as boas-vindas ao chegarem a casa, e apesar de Hinata ter notado vagamente um olhar conspiratório entre ela e Naruto , não deu muita atenção ao fato, nem às palavras que trocaram em particular.

No andar superior, ela se encaminhava ao seu quarto, quando Naruto a interceptou.

Pedi à Tsunade que levasse suas coisas para o quarto principal.

O estômago de Hinata contraiu-se. Zangada consigo mesma pela onda de prazer que aquela informação lhe causou, forçou-se a objetar. Mas esse é o seu quarto. Era o meu quarto — concordou Naruto com frieza. —Agora é _nosso._

O quarto deles! A sensação indesejada aumentou de intensidade e espalhou-se por seu corpo. Hinata sabia que se encontrava muito próxima a desistir de seu orgulho e entregar-se mais uma vez àquele amor revivido por Naruto . Ele podia desejá-la sexualmente, disse a si mesma, mas deixara bem claro que estava se unindo com ela pelo bem de Hiroshi.

Portanto, não se humilharia oferecendo-lhe um amor indesejado.

Mas por quanto tempo seria capaz de manter aque le sentimento em segredo se fosse obrigada a dormir a seu lado todas as noites?

— Eu não quero... — começou ela.

— Não na frente de Hiroshi — admoestou-a Naruto , não lhe deixando opção senão deixar aquele assunto para quando Hiroshi estivesse bem acomodado em seu novo quarto.

— Isso foi ridiculamente extravagante, Naruto , com prar um computador para ele jogar — protestou Hinata, quando Naruto terminara de mostrar ao filho como ope rar o novo brinquedo e ambos se encontravam do lado de fora do quarto.

— Será bom para ele exercitar sua destreza — res pondeu Naruto sem sombra de arrependimento. — Ve nha ver como ficou o quarto principal — acrescentou, guiando-a até a porta.

A primeira coisa que Hinata viu quando ele abriu a porta foi a enorme cama no centro do quarto. E sua concentração ficou presa nela.

— É uma cama enorme! — exclamou ela.

— _King size _— informou Naruto secamente.

O pânico invadiu-lhe o coração. Não importava o tamanho da cama. O que realmente importava era que teria que dividi-la com Naruto e sabia que seria quase impossível se policiar para não se comportar como se ambos ainda fossem um casal apaixonado.

Às cegas, perambulou pelo quarto e então desco briu que um par de braços a impedia de sair dali. Naruto fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela, cruzando os braços enquanto observava sua furiosa agitação.

Não posso dormir nessa cama com você — ex plodiu Hinata.

Por que não? Dividimos o mesmo quarto durante a viagem.

Isso é diferente — insistiu Hinata, desejando que ele não a encarasse daquela forma lenta e deliberada que a fazia sentir-se nua.

Nós estamos casados — lembrou-a Naruto . Além disso, a cama tem espaço suficiente para mantermos distância um do outro, se é isso que quer.

Claro que é isso que eu quero — mentiu Hinata.

Temos que pensar em Hiroshi — disse Naruto com frieza. — Que impressão ele terá se dormirmos em quartos separados?

Ela estava sendo manobrada, reconheceu Hinata. Incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, retaliou.

Eu vi o olhar da Tsunade quando chega mos e agora sei o motivo — acusou-o.

Para sua surpresa o comentário pareceu surtir um eleito maior do que esperara, pois ele franziu o cenho e uma sombra que ela não pôde decifrar turvou-lhe o olhar.

Eu instrui a Tsunade que a partir de amanhã Tomaremos um chá leve com Hiroshi às cinco horas e jantaremos mais tarde, quando ele já tiver se recolhido. Acho importante dividirmos as refeições também. E pensei em levá-lo à fazenda amanhã. Os cachorrinhos estão quase prontos para deixar a mãe e Hiro pode escolher um.

Eram nove horas da noite. Hiroshi já dormia em sua cama nova e ela e Naruto dividiam a deliciosa refeição que a Tsunade deixara pronta antes de ir para casa. De súbito, a última coisa que Hinata sentia era vontade de comer.

— E desde quando você e a Tsunade decidem o que é melhor para Hiroshi sem me consultar?

— Enquanto falava, Hinata levantou-se deixando cair o guardanapo e agarrando-se à mesa furiosa.

— Ele está desesperado por seu próprio cachorro — argumentou Naruto . — Você sabe disso.

— Também sei que eu disse que ele não poderia ter um agora.

— Porque teria que voltar para a creche e você para o trabalho. Mas isso não se aplica mais — ponderou Naruto .

Hinata tremia com um misto de raiva e angústia sem saber exatamente o motivo.

— Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo mais nada — infor mou ela, empurrando a cadeira para trás e quase cor rendo para o quarto, ignorando os protestos de Naruto .

— Hinata! Volte aqui.

Como uma tola, procurou refugio exatamente no quarto principal e sua face ficou lívida quando notou que Naruto a havia seguido e agora fechava a porta atrás de si.

— O que deu em você?

— Eu consegui criar Hiroshi durante cinco anos sem sua assistência e sem sua interferência. Eu sou a mãe dele... e eu...

E você o quê? — desafiou-a Naruto . — E você di vidiu sua cama com outro homem para concebê-lo?

A emoção selvagem na voz dele a assustou. Nunca o vira assim fora de controle e a intensidade daquela explosão a deixou paralisada.

Você acha que não penso sobre isso todo santo dia, toda santa hora? Diabos, Hinata, acha que porque não sou capaz de gerar um filho, porque não sou ho mem o bastante para dar a vida a uma criança, não sou homem o bastante para pensar em você e ele juntos?

Em silêncio eles fitaram um ao outro.

Hinata liberou o ar que ficara retido em seus pulmões.

O que está dizendo? Não pode gerar um filho? A boca de Hinata ficara seca e seu coração batia descompassado. Apesar do choque, podia notar o olhar angustiado de Naruto e a intensidade de suas emoções. Quando Naruto começou a se afastar, ela o segurou pelo braço.

Você é o pai de Hiroshi, Naruto — disse Hinata cal mamente.

Não, não sou. Não posso ser — negou ele com amargura. — Eu não sou capaz de gerar uma criança. É impossível sob o ponto de vista médico.

Não posso entender — disse Hinata num sussurro, enquanto tentava compreender as palavras dele.

Era tarde demais para retroceder, pensou Naruto . Além do choque que aquela revelação causara a Hinata, ele podia divisar uma grande determinação. Sabia que ela insistiria em saber a verdade. E o que adiantava negar agora?

Naruto respirou fundo.

— Durante os exames de rotina anuais, o médico sugeriu uma contagem de espermatozóides. Era ape nas uma formalidade, dissera ele, e eu acreditei. Afi nal, sempre me julguei um homem saudável. Quando os resultados chegaram, houve um problema...

Ele fez uma pausa e Hinata aguardou, ardendo de compaixão por ele.

— Parecia... Ele me disse que a contagem de esper matozóides era tão baixa que seria impossível gerar um filho — disse Naruto com a voz entrecortada. — Natural mente, me recusei a aceitar aquela afirmativa e pedi para repetirem os exames. Mas eles não estavam errados. Não preciso explicar-lhe, Hinata, a intensidade da humi lhação que senti ao ouvir aquela sentença do médico.

— Por que não me contou? — murmurou Hinata.

— Eu não podia. Não conseguiria ver seu rosto quando lhe contasse que não seria capaz de dar-lhe os filhos que tanto desejava.

Sim. Desejava muito, pensou Hinata. Mas não tanto quanto o desejava. Ela o conhecia profundamente e sabia o que aquelas notícias deviam ter destruído den tro dele.

— Eu tinha o direito de saber, Naruto .

— E eu tinha o direito de protegê-la.

— Proteger-me?

Naruto comprimiu os lábios.

— Eu sabia que se lhe contasse, você insistiria em... aceitar o fato de que jamais teríamos um filho e... iria querer sacrificar suas chances de ser mãe por minha causa. Então, decidi naquele instante que não deixaria que isso acontecesse e que eu... tinha que deixá-la li vre para encontrar outro homem... que fosse capaz de dar-lhe o que eu não poderia dar.

Deixar-me livre? — Agora que o choque inicial passara, Hinata começava a ficar zangada. — Você foi infiel, Naruto e...

— Não!

— Não?

— Nunca houve mais ninguém. Eu... Eu apenas in ventei outra mulher por que... sabia como se sentiria e como reagiria. Não queria mantê-la presa em nosso casamento, sacrificando-se por mim, tendo pena de mim e talvez algum dia até me odiando. Devo dizer, no entanto, que não esperava que encontrasse alguém com tamanha rapidez. Foi por isso que seu relaciona mento com esse homem não durou?

Um nó alojara-se em sua garganta e a única coisa que Hinata conseguia fazer era balançar a cabeça em sinal de negação. Ela não sabia o que a fazia sofrer mais, a dor por Naruto ou por si própria.

— Naruto . Eu não me importo com os exames médi cos. Hiroshi é seu filho — exclamou ela emocionada.

As vezes essas coisas são possíveis e...

— Não! — O grito de Naruto paralisou-a. — Não faça isso comigo, Hinata. Seu caráter não lhe permite trapacear e Hiroshi não merece isso.

Hinata ficou lívida, mas antes que pudesse defender-se, ele continuou com veemência:

— Não consegue entender como me sinto? O quan to desejaria que Hiroshi fosse de fato meu filho? O quanto me dói que ele não seja? Só preciso segurá-lo em meus braços para sentir todo o am... alguma coisa dentro de mim que... Ter filhos com você, dar-lhe fi lhos, era uma coisa tão arraigada dentro de mim, tão instintiva, que me deixava quase maluco só de pensar em você tendo um filho de outro homem, mas...

— Hiroshi é seu filho! — protestou Hinata. — Ele é seu, Naruto , nosso...

— Não faça isso, Hinata. Não posso ouvir isso. O que tenho que fazer para que pare de mentir para mim? Isto?

Hinata não conseguiu mais mover-se quando ele a tomou em seus braços e esmagou-lhe a boca num beijo alucinado, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás. A força das emoções, raiva contra raiva, fundiu-se e espalhou-se pelo corpo de Hinata.

Como um desejo tão primitivo poderia nascer da raiva? Seu corpo tremia pelo choque de reconhecer sua vulnerabilidade. Ela tentou escapar, mas era tarde demais.

Hinata fora capturada num turbilhão de emoções e sensualidade tão intenso, que mal conseguia racio cinar.

Quando Naruto interrompeu o beijo, seu peito arfava violentamente. Hinata tentou afastar-se, mas ele recu sou-se a soltá-la.

— Talvez o único modo de fazer-me parar de pen sar nisso é deixar minha marca em você para sempre.

— Foi você quem pediu o divórcio, Naruto .

— E verdade, mas não a substituí em minha cama — retrucou ele com amargura. — Quanto você o que ria, Hinata?

Naruto , não — protestou dividida entre o choque e a dor. Choque por ele acreditar que ela se dera a outro homem quando sabia o quanto o amava e dor por ele, por ela mesma.

Não? Você não disse não a ele, disse? — desafiou-a. — Vou fazê-la esquecer que um dia o conheceu, Hinata. Vou fazê-la querer-me tanto que esquecerá que um dia esse homem sequer existiu.

Naruto acariciava a lateral de seu pescoço com os lábios, procurando deliberadamente o ponto especial que a fazia estremecer. Ele fez isto? As palavras saíam abafadas contra a pele macia de sua garganta, enquanto ela lutava para evitar que as lagrimas lhe banhassem o rosto.

Você não lhe disse o quanto isto a deixa excitada?

Havia uma nota de crueldade na voz de Naruto que lhe fazia doer o coração. Apesar da raiva, porém, ela precisava convencê-lo de que nenhum outro homem ja mais Tomara seu lugar. Nem em sua vida, nem em seu coração, nem em seu corpo. Mas as palavras simplesmente não lhe saíam da garganta.

Ele a tocava assim, Hinata? E assim? As palavras irritadas do marido congelavam-lhe as emoções. Um vazio imenso se espalhou dentro dela e todo corpo se enrijeceu. Oh, Deus, Hinata. Libertando-a, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, amparando o rosto entre as mãos.

— Que diabos estou fazendo?

A angústia sufocante com que aquelas palavras fo ram proferidas preencheu o vazio entre eles.

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder, ele continuou:

— O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal? Eu sempre fui ciumento quando se tratava de você, mas... — Naruto mal podia conter seu desespero.

Hinata ergueu a mão e pousou-a sobre a cabeça dele. Imediatamente ele enrijeceu.

— Não me toque, Hinata, pelo amor de Deus. Como pode me tocar? — perguntou com um brilho selva gem no olhar.

Ao fitá-lo, Hinata reparou na umidade em sua face e esse fato comprimiu seu coração. Um sentimento ex traordinário de força preencheu-a e ela pousou a mão sobre a dele.

De imediato ele retirou a mão, rejeitando aquele toque.

— Vou dormir em outro quarto esta noite — infor mou abruptamente.

Naruto levantou-se e começou a afastar-se. Naque le instante, porém, Hinata pôde ver a intensidade da excitação dele através da luz que insidia sobre suas coxas.

De súbito, ela postou-se à frente dele e encarou-o bem dentro dos olhos.

— Saia da minha frente, Hinata... Eu não quero...

— Isto? — perguntou ela, colando os lábios aos dele e acariciando-os lentamente, deixando suas sen sações revelarem a intensidade de seu prazer. Ela sentiu o movimento involuntário do corpo dele e notou o quanto ele estava tenso. Mas não pretendia desistir.

Ou isto? — sussurrou ela contra a boca de Naruto , enquanto uma de suas mãos passava pelo corpo dele e acariciava o objeto de seu desejo.

Naruto permaneceu tanto tempo inerte, que ela quase desistiu. De repente, porém, ele começou a retribuir cada beijo com uma força explosiva, que lhe sugava toda energia do corpo e da alma.

De alguma forma, em algum lugar, a raiva latente entre eles tomara outra direção e atravessara a barreira da autoproteção, encontrando um recôndito dentro dela onde se sentia ainda uma adolescente apaixonada por Naruto .

Podia sentir a paixão correr em suas veias, levando-a a um lugar que pensava perdido para sempre.

Roupas foram arrancadas por dedos impacientes e deixadas no chão ao lado da cama, onde eles se enrolavam corpo contra corpo. Os braços de Hinata enlaçando o pescoço de Naruto , enquanto continuava a beijá-lo com um desejo ardente. Hinata! Ela sentiu as mãos do marido em seus seios, acariciando-os enquanto seu corpo tremia de prazer anteci pado. Um desejo selvagem e desenfreado penetrou-lhe nas veias, manifestando-se na sensualidade com que o beijava, o tocava. Sutil e deliberadamente o encoraja va e o convidava, pressionando seu corpo nu contra o dele, impulsionada por uma força incontrolável.

Uma força que não queria controlar ou negar, reco nheceu Hinata com um desejo febril, ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos pelo torso de Naruto , por seus cabelos, pela maciez de sua pele, pela rigidez de sua excitação. Torturou-o lentamente, até sentir o corpo enrijecer, anunciando que não poderia mais se con trolar.

— Naruto ! — Estendendo os braços para ele, incli nou o corpo de encontro à cama.

Os últimos raios de sol penetravam pela janela, mas ainda conseguia ver a expressão no olhar dele, notar-lhe o desejo com que percorria seu corpo, seus seios, fixando nos mamilos rosados e intumescidos. O calor do sol aqueceu-lhe o abdômen, fazendo brilhar sua pelugem dourada.

Deliberadamente, abriu as pernas e observou-o tre mer, notando a direção dos olhos dele que brilhavam com um fogo erótico. Sem conseguir resistir à tenta ção, tocou-se. De imediato, uma espiral de excitamento atingiu seu corpo.

— Agora é sua vez — murmurou ela com audácia. E como se soubesse o que ela estava sentindo, Naruto gemeu e tocou-a no mesmo lugar.

Possessivamente, Hinata envolveu-o com as pernas, gemendo de prazer com aquele toque e quase chegan do à loucura quando o sentiu dentro dela.

Em alguns segundos tudo havia terminado. O clí max foi tão imediato e intenso que até seu útero lhe doía.

Seu útero!

Lágrimas incontroláveis escorriam de seus olhos e ela virou a cabeça para escondê-las. No passado, sentira que aquela mesma sensação fora um sinal de que suas entranhas clamavam pela semente que Naruto plantara dentro dela, mas ele se recusava a crer que era capaz de lhe dar um filho.

* * *

E ai? O que acharam desse capítulo?

Hinata agora passa a entender o motivo de Naruto rejeitar o pequeno Hiro. E vcs? O que fariam se estivessem no lugar de Hinata e Naruro

Bjs!

Ja ne


	11. Capítulo 10

**_E_**_**sta**_**_ história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

— Está pronta? — perguntou Naruto bruscamente e sem olhar Hinata nos olhos, enquanto entrava no quarto. Ele se inclinou para pegar Hiroshi no colo que imedia tamente correu em sua direção.

Aquela era sua atitude costumeira para com ela — fria, distante e indiferente — desde que fizeram amor.

Eles continuavam dividindo a imensa cama no quarto principal, porém Naruto sempre dormia de cos tas para ela e o frio espaço entre os dois parecia uma montanha intransponível. A linguagem corporal do corpo de Naruto dizia-lhe que não a queria mais perto dele.

E por que deveria querê-la? A seus olhos, já obtivera o que queria daquele casamento, pensou Hinata.

— Não precisa ir conosco até o hospital, Naruto . O médico disse que os exames são apenas uma formali dade e eu sei que já estou totalmente recuperada.

— Você não disse que queria ir também à sua casa?

— Disse — admitiu Hinata. — O corretor informou que achou alguém interessado em alugá-la e...

— Acho que deveria vendê-la — cortou Naruto . Hinata desviou os olhos. Como poderia explicar-lhe que temia que a situação do passado se repetisse no presente e que ela ainda precisasse voltar com Hiroshi para a pequena casa na vila?

Prefiro mantê-la — respondeu por fim.

Falei com meu advogado ontem — anunciou Naruto , levantando-se — sobre a adoção.

Hiroshi estava correndo em direção à porta, mas Hinata lançou um olhar de advertência a Naruto , o qual ele obviamente interpretou mal.

A seus olhos eu posso ser o pai de Hiroshi, Hinata, mas eu sei que não sou. Portanto, quero legalizar essa situação para o bem dele.

Com o coração partido, Hinata seguiu-o em silêncio até o centro.

Antes pararam no caminho para fazer um lanche e agora Naruto estava estacionando o carro do lado de fora do consultório médico.

Não há necessidade de você e Hiroshi entrarem disse Hinata, enquanto abria a porta do carro. Mas Naruto não apenas insistiu em entrar, como também a seguiu à sala do médico.

Eu entendo a preocupação de seu marido — disse o médico após examiná-la. — Você esteve bastante mal. Ele meneou a cabeça. — O seu foi provavelmente o pior caso de virose que eu já vi.

Quem sabe ela não precise de um check-up completo? — sugeriu Naruto .

Não há nada de errado comigo — argumentou Hinata irritada.

Mamãe vomitou após o café-da-manhã — anunciou Hiroshi.

No silêncio que se seguiu àquela revelação inocente, os três adultos se fitaram.

— Eu... Deve ter sido o vinho tinto que Tomei no jantar — explicou Hinata com um sorriso amarelo.

Imediatamente a expressão do médico relaxou.

— Vinho tinto às vezes é muito forte para estôma gos delicados — disse o doutor.

— Você mal tocou na taça de vinho — lembrou Naruto , enquanto deixavam o consultório.

— Porque não estava com vontade — retrucou Hinata de pronto.

Para seu alívio, ele não continuou com aquele assunto. Em vez disso, disse:

— Acho que seria melhor deixarmos o carro esta cionado aqui e caminharmos até a sua casa. Não fica muito longe.

Automaticamente, Hinata postou-se ao lado dele com Hiroshi entre eles.

Talvez a caminhada lhe fosse bastante familiar ou não estivesse muito concentrada, pois não notou quando Hiroshi largou sua mão e gritou pelo nome de um amigo do outro lado da calçada. Ela não reagiu com a devida rapidez e Hiroshi correu para a rua, antes que ela pudesse evitar.

Atônita, viu o caminhão se aproximar e ouviu a própria voz gritando o nome do filho, enquanto cor ria em sua direção, mesmo sabendo que seria tarde demais.

De repente, viu Naruto correndo em direção à estrada e cobrindo o corpo de Hiroshi com o seu.

Hinata ouviu os gritos de Hiro e o barulho de pneu raspando o asfalto. Sentiu o odor de borracha queimada e o sabor do medo em sua boca. O caminhão freou _e _os transeuntes começavam a correr em direção às duas pessoas estendidas na estrada.

Mas Hinata chegou primeiro.

Naruto jazia inerte e um fio de sangue escorria de um corte em sua cabeça. Uma das pernas estava dobrada em um ângulo estranho. E deitado ao lado do corpo inconsciente estava Hiroshi, sem um arranhão. Os olhos muito abertos pelo choque. Papai... — choramingou ele.

Havia pessoas por toda parte. Médicos... sirenes... uma ambulância...

Apertando o filho de encontro ao peito, Hinata entrou na ambulância ao lado de Naruto e dos paramédicos.

Ele está em choque, madame — informou um médico.

0 coração de Hinata batia descompassado dentro do peito. Os olhos não paravam de fitar o monitor.

Na sala de emergências do hospital, uma enfermeira retirou Hiroshi dos braços de Hinata, enquanto Naruto era levado às pressas para o centro cirúrgico.

Quero ir com ele — disse Hinata, mas a enfermeira a impediu.

Milagrosamente, Hiroshi tivera apenas algumas escoriações mínimas. Não. Aquilo nada tinha a ver com sorte, reconheceu Hinata, pois Naruto arriscara a vida para salvá-lo.

Uma angústia enorme apoderou-se de seu coração. Naruto estava certo. Não bastava gerar um filho para ser pai. Hoje ele provara seu amor por Hiroshi.

A equipe médica foi bastante solícita e atenciosa, mas nada poderia aplacar o medo de Hinata enquanto aguardava notícias sobre Naruto na ante-sala.

Para seu horror, um neurologista havia sido chama do para examiná-lo.

Uma hora já havia se passado e depois outra. Hiroshi adormecera em seus braços e os olhos de Hinata estavam úmidos de lágrimas. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, um médico veio em sua direção.

Hinata tentou focalizá-lo.

— Meu marido? — perguntou ela ansiosa.

— Tem uma perna quebrada e vários cortes e escoriações e nós estávamos preocupados com o enorme galo em sua testa. — Quando ele notou a expressão de Hinata, sua voz tornou-se mais gentil. — Felizmente, não é nada mais do que um galo, mas tínhamos que nos certificar.

Lágrimas de alívio correram pela face de Hinata.

— Nós vamos ter que operar-lhe a perna, mas pre cisamos tirar algumas amostras de sangue. Ele está totalmente consciente agora. Não parava de falar no filho... Hiroshi não é? Queria saber se ele estava mesmo bem e não descansa enquanto não o vir.

Hinata não se movia. Não conseguia. Uma idéia martelava em sua mente... Uma esperança... Queimava em sua língua.

— As amostras de sangue que o senhor vai colher — começou ela. — Seria possível...? — Respirando fundo, prosseguiu. — Naruto não acredita que Hiroshi é seu filho, mas ele é. Se o senhor pudesse fazer um teste de DNA...

O médico franziu o cenho.

É — Isso seria totalmente irregular. — Naruto ama Hiroshi — informou Hinata desesperada. Ele arriscou a vida para salvá-lo. A senhora tem certeza que a criança é dele? Absoluta certeza.

Infelizmente não poderei fazer o que me pede sem o consentimento do paciente — disse o médico. Contudo, acredito que consiga fazer esses testes pela Internet.

Como assim?

Tudo que precisa é uma pequena amostra. Um fio de cabelo, por exemplo. Hinata engoliu em seco.

O senhor acha que eu deveria...? O que eu acho é que a pessoa que faz uma coi sa assim deve ser unicamente guiada por sua própria consciência.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Hinata virou-se e seguiu o médico pelo corredor.

Naruto estava em um quarto particular, cercado por equipamentos médicos, quando Hinata viu o "galo" que o médico havia descrito e quase gritou.

Parecia que um lado da cabeça de Naruto havia sido esmagado pela estrada. E provavelmente fora, pensou estremecendo.

Olhe Naruto , trouxemos Hiroshi para vê-lo confor me prometemos — informou uma das enfermeiras.

Enquanto Naruto virava a cabeça para ver o filho, ela leve que lutar contra o ímpeto de atirar-se em seus braços.

— Papai! — exclamou Hiroshi, acordando e esten dendo os braços para ele.

— Deixe-me pegá-lo — pediu ele.

Incerta, Hinata olhou para e enfermeira. Mas esta fez um sinal positivo. Ela então caminhou com Hiroshi nos braços. Mas em vez de entregá-lo, sentou-se na cama segurando-o no colo. Estava receosa de que Hiroshi pudesse inadvertidamente machucar o pai.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou Naruto a Hinata, en quanto erguia um dos braços para tocar o rosto do filho.

— Está ótimo... graças a você — respondeu Hinata com voz trêmula.

— Você não precisa me visitar duas vezes por diaHinata — anunciou Naruto quando viu a esposa abrir porta do quarto.

Escondendo sua mágoa, Hinata forçou um sorriso.

— O doutor disse que você poderá ir para casa amanhã. — Naruto franziu a testa. — Hiroshi não pode esperar para tê-lo em casa.

Imediatamente a ruga da testa desapareceu.

Hinata decidiu não lhe contar o que havia feito para aliviar a saudade que Hiroshi sentia dele. Ele teria que descobrir por si mesmo a nova aquisição que fizera para sua casa. Hinata ficara surpresa como Rusty e Hiroshi se adaptaram tão bem um ao outro.

— Você pediu ao neurologista que fizesse os exames nele para ver se aconteceu algo quando...?

Todas as vezes que Hinata o visitava ele fazia as mes mas perguntas sobre Hiroshi. Ela estava certa de que Naruto somente ficaria satisfeito ao chegar em casa e vero quanto o filho estava bem.

— Falei com meu advogado ontem — prosseguiu ele**. **— Ele me disse que você está se recusando a assinar os papéis da adoção.

Hinata serviu-se de um copo d'água. O cheiro do hospital estava lhe dando náuseas.

Não estou me recusando a assinar, Naruto , apenas... Achei que deveríamos esperar até que você estivesse em casa para fazermos uma pequena celebração.

Então não se trata de algum tipo de hesitação de sua parte?

Lá no fundo, Hinata ainda se sentia culpada por ter cortado alguns fios de cabelo enquanto ele dormia.

Conforme o médico dissera, descobrira o site na Internet que oferecia aquele tipo de serviço e enviara amostras dos cabelos de Naruto e Hiroshi. Não tinha dúvidas, é claro, quanto ao resultado dos testes. AuTomaticamente levou uma das mãos ao coração.

Naruto observou enquanto Hinata saía. Tivera tempo de sobra durante os últimos dias para pensar. E pensou bastante sobre o passado e o futuro.

O que acontecera foi um aviso de como as pessoas tão preciosas para ele eram tão vulneráveis. Tudo o quelhe importava era Hiroshi, a criança que aprendera a amar como a um pai, e Hinata, a mulher que amara e ainda amava acima de todas as coisas que acontece ram ou viriam a acontecer.

Hiroshi e Hinata. Não podia sequer pensar em perdê-los. Quase perdera o juízo naquele meio segundo em que julgara que Hiroshi corria perigo de vida. E então descobriu que não importava que não houvesse sido ele a gerá-lo, nem que tivesse havido outro homem na vida de Hinata. Aquilo era passado. Ele tinha o presente e queria o futuro.

— Veja lá. Não vá jogar futebol com essa perna e volte para um exame geral dentro de seis semanas — disse o médico bem-humorado, após examiná-lo e liberá-lo. — Deve estar ansioso para voltar para casa para sua mulher e seu filho — acrescentou, observan do Naruto enquanto falava.

Seguindo a solicitação de Hinata, o médico havia lido todos os registros médicos de Naruto . Um deles conti nha o parecer de um especialista atestando que seria um milagre se Naruto alguma vez gerasse um filho.

— Você teve muita sorte de não ter tido ferimentos mais graves, sabia? — continuou o médico. — Mas, como dizemos na comunidade médica, milagres acontecem.

Naruto fechou os olhos. Não discutiria a afirmativa do doutor. Afinal, tinha seu milagre particular a agra decer.

Cinco anos atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse que um dia ele não só aceitaria o filho de outro homem como também amaria essa criança como jamais supunha ser possível, com exceção de Hinata, ele diria ser impossí vel. No entanto, era assim que se sentia em relação a Hiroshi.

Quando vira o menino na frente do caminhão soube que o amava com um sentimento profundo de prote ção, como se fosse seu pai biológico. Hiroshi era seu filho e ele o amava como tal. Mas legalmente Hiroshi não era seu filho e se, por algum motivo, Hinata decidisse tirá-lo dele e sair de sua vida, podia fazê-lo.

Algum motivo? Naruto comprimiu os lábios. Hinata tinha um bom motivo para querer deixá-lo e fora ele mesmo quem lhe dera esse motivo naquela noite que fizeram amor...

Não aliviava a consciência nem a angústia de Naruto o fato de no final um sentimento mútuo de paixão desenfreada ter acometido a ambos. Sua única desculpa era que o ciúme o havia cegado, mas isso não era suficiente. Odiava-se pelo que tinha feito a Hinata e sabia que ela também devia tê-lo odiado, mesmo tentando disfarçar.

A porta de seu quarto se abriu e uma enfermeira contente entrou. Atrás dela vinham Hinata e Hiroshi.

Quando o menino se soltou da mão de Hinata e correu para Naruto , ele baixou a cabeça para esconder a emoção**.**

Ele se recusou a esperar por você em casa explicou Hinata, enquanto Naruto pegava as muletas que começaria a usar.

Imediatamente ela postou-se ao lado dele para aju dá-lo, mas Naruto recusou seu auxílio, afastando-se dela.

Muito pálida, ela observou a enfermeira ajudá-lo, Tomando o lugar que deveria ser dela. Naruto casara-se novamente com ela, mas definitivamente não a queria como esposa, reconheceu Hinata pesarosa.

— Pedi a Tsunade que mudasse minhas coi sas para um dos outros quartos.

Por sorte, Hinata estava de costas para Naruto . Assim ele não viu sua reação àquelas palavras.

— E quanto a Hiroshi? Você mesmo disse que...

— Eu disse a ele que era por causa da minha perna — cortou Naruto .

Mas na verdade aquilo era apenas uma desculpa pensou Hinata angustiada. Ele não queria mais dividir o quarto nem a cama com ela... Porque não a queria mais!

Eles estavam no corredor. Naruto inclinado sobre as muletas, enquanto Hiroshi corria atrás do cachorrinho pela sala, tentando pegá-lo para mostrá-lo ao pai.

— Vejo que mudou de idéia — comentou Naruto sardônico, encarando-a.

— Sou uma mulher e mulheres mudam de idéia — replicou Hinata calmamente. Havia, porém, outro moti vo pelo qual decidira dar o animalzinho a Hiroshi.

Será que Naruto reconhecera que o cachorrinho era o mesmo que ele próprio escolhera para Hiro? E reconhecera, não dissera nada, e Hinata ficou bastante desapontada.

— Vou ajudá-lo a subir a escada — ofereceu-se indo postar-se a seu lado. Naruto , porém, desvencilhou-se dela com um gesto de repúdio e ela ficou paralisada. Em seguida, virou-se e se afastou para que ele não visse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

Sentindo uma náusea profunda, Hinata voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Talvez fosse melhor que Naruto não mais estivesse dividindo o quar to com ela.

Naruto !

Era o aniversário dele. Ela alcançou o pacote de biscoitos que comprara naquela semana, no mesmo dia em que comprara o cartão para ele.

Demorou para levantar-se, esperando que o enjôo passasse antes de ir até o quarto de Hiro.

Ele estava tão excitado como se fosse o dia de seu próprio aniversário. Hinata notara quando Hiro esco lhera o presente que daria a Naruto e o embrulhara junto com ela no dia anterior.

Naruto já se encontrava sentado à mesa do café-da-manhã quando eles chegaram, e imediatamente Hiroshi correu para o pai e jogou-se sobre os joelhos dele gritando:

— Feliz aniversário, papai.

Baixando a cabeça para disfarçar as próprias emo ções, Hinata pegou o cartão que Hiroshi deixara cair em sua excitação.

— Feliz aniversário, Naruto — ecoou Hinata, e em seguida acrescentou: — Hoje temos uma celebração dupla agora que retirou o gesso.

Ele removera o gesso no dia anterior e o médico havia expressado sua total satisfação com a cura da perna dele.

Eu tenho um cartão e um presente para você — exclamou Hiroshi com ar de importância, ainda senta do nos joelhos dele.

Obedientemente, Hinata entregou-lhe o cartão e o presente.

Você tem que abrir este primeiro — instruiu o menino. — É o meu cartão. Mamãe também tem um cartão para você e Rusty também. Ele pôs a própria patinha para marcá-lo — informou Hiroshi cheio de emoção. — Mamãe preparou uma lama especial e nós mergulhamos a pata dele lá e então pusemos no cartão!

Uma lama especial? Isso parece bem inteligente!

Será que ela conseguira detectar uma fagulha de divertimento nos olhos de Naruto enquanto a fitava? O coração de Hinata disparou dentro do peito.

Isso explica as estranhas manchas no jeans da mamãe ontem, não é mesmo? — perguntou ele a Hiroshi.

Nós fizemos várias tentativas frustradas. — Hinata sorriu, mas quando o encarou, ele não sorria de volta para ela. Ele olhava fixamente para o cartão de Hiroshi. Continuou a olhar o cartão por vários minutos, antes de erguer a cabeça e fitá-la nos olhos.

Você gostou, papai? — Perguntou Hiroshi, sacu dindo o braço de Naruto .

— Eu amei, Hiro! — respondeu ele com voz em bargada. — Mas amo você ainda mais.

Enquanto ele abraçava Hiroshi, pousou o cartão alea toriamente e Hinata pegou-o e colocou-o de pé sobre a mesa. A caligrafia de Hiroshi ainda não se podia cha mar de boa, mas a mensagem ao pai era. "Eu o amo de montão, papai."

— E agora tem que abrir meu presente — insistiu Hiroshi.

Hinata observou enquanto Naruto desembrulhava o porta-retrato com a foto que ela tirara dos dois. En quanto ele fitava a foto, ela prendeu a respiração. Será que ele não conseguia ver, como ela via, a semelhança entre ambos?

Se podia, obviamente não teceria nenhum comen tário a respeito.

O restante dos cartões foi aberto, inclusive o de Rusty. Em seguida, Naruto garantiu solenemente a Hiroshi que estava ansioso pelo seu chá de aniversário e por comer o bolo que ele e Hinata haviam preparado.

Hinata não disse nada.

— Mamãe, você não tem um presente para o papai? — perguntou Hiroshi de repente.

— Claro que tem, Hiro — disse Naruto antes que Hinata pudesse proferir qualquer palavra. — Sua mãe me deu um presente muito, muito especial. O melhor presente do mundo.

— Onde está ele? — perguntou Hiroshi espantado. Por sobre a cabeça dele, Naruto fitou Hinata. — É você, filho. Sua mãe me deu você.

Hinata sabia que deveria estar satisfeita por ouvir as palavras de amor a seu filho e é claro que estava, pois uma parte dela ainda doía por saber que aquilo confirmava o que ela já sabia: que Naruto somente a queria por causa de Hiroshi.

Aquele não era o tipo de relacionamento que desejava ter com o homem que amava. O homem que...

Abruptamente, ela levantou-se.

Havia deixado seu presente para Naruto no escritório. Quando ele o encontrasse saberia que para ter Hiroshi não precisava necessariamente ficar ao lado dela. Hinata, aonde você vai? Não comeu nada.

Ela não se virou.

Não estou com fome — respondeu e instintiva mente pousou a mão sobre o ventre.

Não está com fome? pensou Naruto com amargura enquanto a observava afastar-se. Ou não podia suportar a presença dele?

Assim que terminaram o café-da-manhã, Naruto le vou Hiroshi ao jardim juntamente com Rusty. Será que Hinata percebera que havia escolhido o mesmo cachorrinho que ele mesmo escolhera?

Enquanto caminhavam, Hiroshi conversava alegremente com ele e ao olhar para Hiroshi, Naruto sentiu uma dor profunda pelos anos de vida dele que perdera, por não estar presente quando ele nasceu. Sua mão imensa segurava a mão pequenina de Hiro. Ele era seu filho. Mas ele não fora inteiramente sincero ao afirmar que era o bem mais precioso que poderia ter.

Hiroshi era precioso. Muito precioso. Mas o amor de Hinata também era. Não se passara uma noite sequer desde que fizeram amor, que ele não tivesse ficado acordado, odiando a si mesmo pelo modo como a tratara. Não admirava que ela não suportasse ficar no mesmo recinto que ele.

Já era hora do almoço quando Naruto entrou no es critório e viu o grande envelope branco sobre a escri vaninha.

Franzindo o cenho, ele o pegou, reconhecendo a caligrafia de Hinata. "Para você", ela havia escrito. "E para Hiroshi."

Ainda conservando a ruga na testa, Naruto abriu o envelope. Removeu o conteúdo e leu-o. E em seguida, leu mais uma vez. E outra ainda. Ele tentava focali zar o borrão estampado nas folhas, formado por suas emoções em choque.

Ele era realmente o pai de Hiroshi. Estava escrito. O preto no branco. A prova incontestável do teste de DNA.


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

Naruto leu mais uma vez aqueles documentos até que finalmente concluiu que não podia haver nenhum erro.

Milagres realmente acontecem, dissera o médico agora Naruto sabia que era verdade! Mas ele pagara um terrível preço por seu milagre, reconheceu quando a realidade do que fizera o atingiu em cheio.

Ele se recusara a acreditar que Hinata não tinha dormido com outro homem. Ele fizera muito mais do que recusar-se a acreditar nela...

Naquele instante, ouviu a porta do escritório abrir-se.

Hinata entrou e fechou a porta. Ela olhou para a escri vaninha e em seguida para ele. — Você o abriu?

— Sim. Mas desejaria não tê-lo feito. Hinata sentiu-se nauseada. O que ele estava tentando dizer-lhe?

Mas esses papéis provam que Hiroshi é seu filho! — protestou ela.

Hiroshi já era meu filho! — exclamou Naruto em Tom de desespero. — Aqui em meu coração estava a prova que eu precisava e que eu queria. Mesmo sendo necessária uma tragédia para me fazer perceber isso, Hinata! Isto... — furioso, ele pegou os documentos — não significa nada!

Hinata estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer palavra.

Quero que Hiroshi cresça sabendo que meu amor por ele vem daqui — disse Naruto , levando a mão ao coração. — E não daqui. — Zangado, jogou os docu mentos sobre a mesa. — Enquanto estive no hospital tive muito tempo para pensar Hinata, e o que pensei, o que aprendi e o que finalmente aceitei foi que o amor... o verdadeiro amor... pode e deve transcender todas as outras emoções humanas. Ciúme, dúvida, medo. Eu a amo tanto quanto sempre a amei — continuou ele. Amo a única mulher para mim. Minha outra metade, que preciso para completar-me... Minha alma gêmea. Nada poderá mudar isso. Nada, nem ninguém. E amo Hiroshi como a criança do meu coração.

Isto... — ele mostrou os papéis sobre a mesa. Comprova o fato de que eu não apenas abusei da confiança que você depositou em mim uma vez, mas duas. E que eu criei uma outra barreira entre nós com meu egoísmo e estupidez.

Tonta, Hinata encarou-o. — Você me ama?

Naruto franziu a testa, Tomado de surpresa não apenas por aquela pergunta, mas pelo exultante prazer que animava a voz dela.

— Você ainda me quer? — perguntou ele.

— Oh, Naruto ! — Lágrimas turvavam a visão de Hinata enquanto ela caminhava em direção a ele até fi car a centímetros dele e ser Tomada por dois braços fortes. — Sempre e para sempre. Quero você e seu amor. — A emoção fazia as palavras saírem entrecortadas. — Mas se você me ama, por que me rejeitou? Por que...?

Uma onda de calor tingiu as faces de Naruto de ver melho.

— Eu achei que... Eu pensei... Naquela noite que fizemos amor... Deus do céu, Hinata, eu tenho que verbalizar minha vergonha? Eu perdi o controle e eu...

Gentilmente, Hinata pousou os dedos sobre os lábios dele, silenciando-o.

— Nós dois perdemos o controle naquela noite, Naruto , e como resultado disso... — Ela fez uma pausa. — Você estava realmente falando sério quando disse que me ama, Naruto ?

— Como pode me perguntar isso? — gemeu ele enquanto a puxava para si e a beijava com ardor, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás.

— Bem, não é apenas por mim que tenho que per guntar — disse Hinata bem devagar, tentando escolher ns palavras com cuidado.

Ficou óbvio para ela, quando Naruto lhe ergueu o queixo para que o encarasse que ele não compreende ra o que ela estava tentando dizer.

— Quer dizer que é também por causa de Hiroshi? inquiriu ele espantado. — Você sabe que eu o amo.

— Não. Não é só por causa de Hiroshi — disse ela. Mas você está chegando lá.

Ela o fitou com o olhar brilhante até ele emitir um som inteligível e baixar a cabeça para Tomar mais uma vez os lábios macios que se ofereciam para ele.

O beijo durou vários minutos e disse mais do que as palavras, fez promessas de amor e compromisso eter nos, e quando terminou Naruto perguntou estupefato.

— Você está grávida?

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático.

Quem disse que eu não poderia engravidar? disse ela com um brilho no olhar que não conseguia esconder seu excitamento. — Aparentemente as pesquisas modernas mostram que o corpo da mulher tem a capacidade de lutar com afinco para receber a semente do homem que ela ama e... além do mais, Naruto , é necessário apenas um!

Com carinho, ele passou um dedo pela curva da fuce da mulher amada.

Bem... Este aniversário certamente ficará na his tória.

— Hummm... e ainda não acabou — informou Hinata. — Você sabe como uma mulher grávida pode ter certos desejos incontroláveis...?

Naruto balançou a cabeça obediente.

— Tudo que quiser, querida...

— Bem, meu desejo incontrolável e irresistível é de você — disse ela. — Além do mais, não vai querer que o bebê pense que o pai não ama a mãe dela, vai?

— _A mãe dela? _— Naruto perguntou com carinho, várias horas mais tarde, enquanto descansava a cabe ça sobre o braço e fitava o rosto de Hinata.

A boca de Hinata curvava-se em um sorriso cálido e sensual de satisfação e seus olhos brilhavam de amor e felicidade.

— Tenho a sensação de que será uma menina — respondeu ela, antes de acrescentar: — Foi por cau sa de minha gravidez que resolvi dar o cachorrinho a Hiroshi agora. Basta um bebê de cada vez em casa!

— Oh, Deus, quando penso no que poderia ter per dido. O que eu realmente perdi nesses anos infernais que fiquei sem você — exclamou Naruto , puxando-a para perto dele e apertando-a contra o peito. — Obri gado por perdoar minha estupidez. Por tornar possí vel que eu tivesse Hiroshi e você outra vez em minha vida.

— Quando entendi o porquê de você ter feito tudo isso, tudo mudou. Especialmente quando vi a maneira carinhosa com que tratava Hiro. Claro que fiquei fu riosa por você ter se recusado a acreditar que Hiroshi era seu filho, mas pensando pela lógica, entendi porque se recusava a acreditar nisso. E jamais deixei de amá-lo, mesmo sem querer admiti-lo.

Bem, de agora em diante não permitirei que pare de me amar — informou Naruto categoricamente. — E eu jamais deixarei de amá-la.

* * *

Olá Leitores e Leitoras! Que bom q vcs gostaram da fic, mas infelizmente o próximo capítulo será o epílogo dessa história.

bjs!


	14. Epílogo

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como Outra vez... casados tb não me pertence e sim a Penny Jordan_**

**_Outra vez... Casados_**

— Julguei tê-la ouvido dizer que bastava um bebê de cada vez em uma casa.

Hinata fitou Naruto com amor, enquanto ambos observavam os dois bebês perfeitos e idênticos que divi diam o berço do hospital.

Suas filhas nasceram com dez minutos de diferença entre uma e outra no dia anterior, e após trazer Hiroshi para ver as irmãs, Naruto levou-o de volta para casa e entregou-o aos cuidados da Tsunade antes de voltar ao hospital para ficar com Hinata.

— E eu julguei tê-lo ouvido dizer que seria impossível isto acontecer! — respondeu Hinata e sentiu os olhos úmidos com lágrimas de emoção ao ver o orgulho estampado no rosto dele.

No momento em que souberam que Hinata estava grávida de gêmeos, Naruto ficara ansioso e preocupado por ela, mas agora...

Gentilmente, ele pegou-lhe uma das mãos e levou-a aos lábios.

— Sem você isto não seria possível — disse ele emocionado. — Você poderia ter se apaixonado por outro homem e ter tido seus filhos com ele. E eu sei que, de alguma forma, meu problema tornaria impossível para eu gerar filhos com qualquer mulher que não fosse você.

É claro que ela deveria responder-lhe que aquilo era um absurdo, pensou Hinata, mas não faria isso. O que faria seria guardar na lembrança aquele momento pelo resto de sua vida.

Vejo que Rusty me enviou um cartão escrito pela própria pata — comentou ela. — Três patinhas e duas delas rosa!

Naruto deu uma risada.

Tenho uma confissão a fazer — ele avisou. — A confecção desse cartão envolveu a destruição de vários itens de roupas, além de uma ameaça de Tsunade de deixar nossa casa! Mas Hiroshi insistiu tanto! Felizmente, as gêmeas foram decisivas para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Os bebês estavam acordando e Hinata sabia que em breve exigiriam ser alimentados. Mas ainda havia tempo para inclinar-se e mostrar ao pai deles o quanto ela o amava, e então pousou os lábios sobre os dele.

* * *

Acabou! Adorei adaptar essa história para o universo de Naruto.

E vcs, gostaram?

Meu novo projeto é uma nova adaptação com Naruhina tb e teremos o Hiro-kun tb, mas agora mais velho

Tá ai o trechinho da história

_**Naruto Uzumaki ainda preserva um ar de bad boy. Só que o adolescente rebelde se transformou em um advogado rico e bem-sucedido de Tokyo. E quando Naruto volta para a vida de Hinata, ela sente que ele não verá com bons olhos a notícia de que a breve paixão juvenil dos dois a deixou grávida. Ele só quer ter um caso. Será que Hinata vai conseguir se entregar a Naruto e ainda assim manter o segredo...?**_

_**E ai? Posto ou não posto?**_


End file.
